Heart and Home
by bbflabradors
Summary: Elizabeth has made a decision to teach in a small town, Hope Valley, located hundreds of miles from everything she knows an everyone she loves. Jack has his 1st posting in Hope Valley, attempting to work his way up to a more exciting post. Will Rosemary win back Jack, or will he and Elizabeth find their heart and home in Hope Valley?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the creators, actors, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 _ **Note: Just a thought I had regarding Elizabeth's arrival in Hope Valley. What if Rosemary was already in town, and Jack hadn't met Elizabeth yet. Would Rosemary have had a chance to get him back?**_

 **Chapter 1- Best Laid Plans**

"Good morning Jack," Rosemary called out from across the street. She received no reply so she walked closer.

"Good morning Jack," she called out again.

"Good morning Miss Levoux," Jack replied.

"Why so formal?" She asked.

"Apparently given our history, I didn't know you as well as I thought…Miss Levoux seems appropriate," he replied.

"Jack, I have apologized over and over again. I made a mistake; we both know that, but I'm trying to make up for it now," Rosemary walked closer, wrapping her arm through his. "Please join me at Abigail's for breakfast," she requested.

"Rosemary, I'm busy. I can't right now," Jack responded as he removed her arm from his. "Have a nice day," he remarked as he headed back toward the jail.

"I know you aren't ready for us to court just yet, but you will be. There's no one better for you, Jack…I'll win you over, I just know it," she said under her breath as she turned and headed for the café.

"Good morning Miss Levoux," she heard a familiar voice just as she reached the café door, causing her to turn around.

"Oh, good morning to you, Mr. Coulter," she responded.

"Please, I have asked you before, call me Lee…Mr. Coulter is my father," he requested.

"I'm sorry, and please call my Rosemary," she insisted.

"Would you join me for breakfast?" he asked.

"I wouldn't want to give you the wrong idea. I'm in a courtship with someone," she explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't know that. Do they live out of town?" He asked.

"No, it's Jack," she responded.

Looking perplexed, he replied, "Jack…as in Constable Jack Thornton?"

"I don't know any other man named Jack," she remarked.

"I thought he told me that you two were in a courtship years ago, but not now," Lee responded, confusion was written all over his face.

Rosemary took Lee's arm and pulled him away from the doorway and the traffic entering and exiting the café. "Yes, it is true we were in a courtship years ago; in fact we were engaged. I made a mistake; I know he still loves me, and I plan to show him that we are truly meant to be together."

Lee laughed softly, "I admire your determination, but I believe Jack told me that your relationship was in the past. You have your work cut out for you; he told me that as a Mountie, he is not looking for a relationship…other than the one he shares with his work."

Rosemary stood strong, "He will remember the love we shared, and he will come back to me. It's just a matter of time."

"Let me know how that works out for you," Lee responded as he turned and headed into the café for breakfast, leaving Rosemary to contemplate her next move.

Rosemary walked into the café, and strolled quickly past Lee's table and into the kitchen.

"Good morning Rosemary. How are you this morning?" Abigail asked.

"Can you believe him?" Rosemary asked.

"Believe him who?" Abigail inquired.

"Lee Coulter… He questioned my courtship with Jack," she indignantly responded.

Abigail laughed softly, "Courtship with Jack…What courtship with Jack?"

"Not you too. Jack remembers how good we were together. I'm certain that we will find our way back to one another," Rosemary coldly expressed.

Abigail placed the plates of food she was carrying on a tray, and turned to Rosemary, "He also remembers how you broke his heart, and he may not be willing to give you another try. He seems pretty certain that a relationship is not in the cards for him. I think it will take something or someone very special to change his mind."

Rosemary turned in a huff…

"Where are you going? Don't you want any breakfast?" Abigail called out as Rosemary stormed out the back door.

Abigail walked over to the door, closed it securely and softly stated, "She needs to move on with her life. I don't think she really has romantic love for Jack anymore…I think she simply wants to prove that she can get him back."

"Excuse me?" Jack called out as he entered the kitchen.

"Oh nothing… just talking to myself. You just missed Rosemary," she advised, attempting to gauge his reaction.

"That was my intent," Jack responded.

"What is going on between you two?" She asked.

"Nothing… Could I have my usual? I'm going to sit out in the dining room with Lee," Jack replied.

"I'll have it right out," Abigail advised as she followed him out into the dining room with several plates of food for her customers.

Jack took a seat at Lee's table in the corner; he was hoping to discuss issues regarding security at the sawmill.

"Lee, have you implemented the security plans I gave you yet?" Jack asked.

"Most everything is in place, but I do have a question…" Lee commented.

"What? I'll be glad to help out any way I can," Jack replied.

"Well, are you courting Rosemary?" Lee asked.

"What does that have to do with security at the sawmill?" Jack inquired.

Lee laughed, "Nothing, but I never said it was about the sawmill. I was just wondering, because Rosemary said…"

Jack shook his head, "I don't care what she said. We did court…we were engaged. She broke it off, and I have no plans for another relationship with Rosemary…or anyone else for that matter."

"So, it would be okay with you if I wanted to court her?" Lee asked.

Jack's eyes snapped up to meet Lee's, "Good luck!"

Each attempt by Rosemary to return to Jack's good graces was met with opposition. She decided that her best bet would be to make Jack jealous, and in her mind Lee was the most likely candidate to do so.

Early the following morning, Rosemary surprised Abigail at the café…"Good morning Abigail. I'm sorry if I startled you. I was up early and wanted to get breakfast as a surprise for someone."

"Surprise for someone? Someone who…Jack?" Abigail inquired.

"Oh no… Jack and I are through. I've realized that he isn't really who I want to spend the rest of my life with," Rosemary replied as she went through the kitchen putting together a plate of breakfast goodies, all while Abigail looked obviously confused.

Abigail removed a pan of biscuits from the oven, sat them on the counter and turned to Rosemary… "So you have finally realized that Jack is not the one for you. So who will get the benefit of your company now?"

"Lee Coulter, of course," she replied.

Abigail looked sternly at her, "Rosemary, yesterday you were upset with Lee for questioning your relationship with Jack. Now you want him to court you… Are you playing a game with these men? If so you should be ashamed of yourself."

Rosemary's brow furrowed as she frowned, "Abigail, sometimes you have to show a man what he's missing in order to get him to come to his senses. That's all I'm doing…showing Jack what he's missing."

"But you could be hurting Lee in the process. That's inconsiderate, and… well, it's wrong," Abigail reminded her.

As in typical Rosemary style, she carried on with her business, obviously unconcerned with the emotional damage she was about to pour on Lee. However, she was likely to be the one surprised with the outcome!

Hundreds of miles away, a young woman was preparing for an adventure of a lifetime. Sitting on the verandah, she pulled out her journal, hoping to capture her feelings on paper…

" _ **Fear has the ability to awaken many emotions within us, allowing us the opportunity to venture forward, or hide within that which we know all too well. Moving away from our comfort zone forces us to engage in adventures that will broaden our horizons. Offering hope expands the possibilities, making even those unimaginable dreams a reality…"**_

"Elizabeth, here you are. What are you doing?" A voice called out from the doorway.

"Hi, Julie… I'm just trying to find some quiet time to write in my journal; did you need something?" Elizabeth responded.

"No one here has any sense of adventure… well, no one but you. I envy you; going out on your own, looking to find true love. You're so…" Julie began before being cut off in mid-sentence.

"I'm not leaving to find true love, Julie. I'm leaving to teach children about the world. I want to make a better life for them; open up opportunities, and show them all of the possibilities before them," Elizabeth explained.

"Well, it's so exciting. You must promise to write every day, and tell me about all of your suitors," Julie said enthusiastically.

Elizabeth shook her head at her sister's suggestion, "I will write you all the time, but I guarantee that I'm not looking for anything but to open the eyes of the children. Finding love will just have to wait. I don't foresee myself finding eligible suitors in Hope Valley anyway. They had a mining accident which killed a majority of the men in town. Most of those men who weren't killed are married. I heard that there is a new saw mill in town, so I assume they are now working there."

"You said most men were married, not all men. Who knows, I may come visit you in that little town real soon," Julie remarked as she headed out to meet some of her friends in town.

Elizabeth walked to the bay window overlooking the gardens, and allowed her mind to dream of the adventures that awaited her.

Several days passed and the day to catch the train was quickly approaching. She spoke with her parents about her fears and slight apprehension…venturing off into the unknown was frightening. However, her mother reminded her that the Lord would watch over her, keeping her safe. Her father felt comfortable in her travelling alone, as she actually wouldn't be alone. He had made arrangements for a Mountie to escort her once the train left the safety of the big city, and she transferred to the stagecoach…protecting it and her for the length of the journey.

As Elizabeth, Julie and their parents stood at the train station, none of them wanted to say goodbye to their daughter and sister, but each of them knew that she needed this journey. Her father felt that he had done everything he could to keep her safe until she returned home, and he was certain that she would return home. She hugged everyone goodbye, and boarded the train, turning back to face them as she waved one last time.

 **Back in Hope Valley** -

The town was preparing for the end of summer social, and the beginning of the new school year. The women of the town had gotten together to discuss both occasions, with the new teacher that was headed to town being the main topic of conversation. Several of the women were concerned about the new teacher's privileged upbringing, and if she would fit into their hard working town.

Abigail jumped in, "You should be ashamed of yourselves. Miss Thatcher hasn't even arrived, and many of you are already speculating that she won't make it here.

"Abigail, we have no need for a Princess here. She comes from a privileged background; how can she even hope to understand our children," Florence remarked.

Sarah Martin spoke up, "She isn't here yet. I'm certain that I could get my niece to come here and teach. She is almost finished with her education."

"And that's the problem…she isn't a certified teacher yet, and no one else indicated a desire to move here," Abigail reminded the group. She stood temporarily motionless, deep in thought, and then continued… "I think we have to give Miss Thatcher a chance. If she doesn't work out, we won't have lost anything. Besides it will give Sarah's niece time to finish her education."

Abigail returned the "OPEN" sign to the café door as the women of the School Board made their way outside and headed home.

"Did you get everything worked out with the new teacher?" Jack asked as he stepped inside to get some dinner.

"Well, several people don't want her here, and I'm afraid that they won't be willing to give her a chance," Abigail replied.

Jack poured himself a cup of coffee, "What do you know about her?" He asked.

Abigail fixed him a plate of food and sat down at the kitchen table with her own cup of coffee, "She is well educated; she comes from a very affluent family in Hamilton, but I don't know if she will be able to adjust to our simple lifestyle here. I guess we'll have to wait and see."

"When is she scheduled to arrive?" Jack asked.

"She is due at the end of the week; which will give her very little time before school starts. The teacherage was damaged so badly after the storm, that I don't think it is habitable. I will have her stay with me; that way I can help her get adjusted," Abigail replied.

"I know the mothers will be happy to have a teacher again…the children, not so much," Jack said with a soft laugh.

"I know there will be plenty of people, well actually the single men, you included Jack, who will be happy when Miss Thatcher arrives. I understand that she is quite beautiful," Abigail remarked, watching carefully as she judged Jack's reaction.

"I have no interest in a relationship now or in the future," Jack stated as he took a sip from his coffee cup.

"How is everything going with you and Rosemary?" She asked.

Jack sat his cup on the saucer, "Rosemary is, how can I put this…Rosemary. She will never change, and I believe the reason she wants me back is because I've moved on. Our lives are different, but I guess I owe her a 'Thank you.' If she hadn't broken our engagement, we would have made a big mistake, and I don't think either of us would have ended up happy."

"Jack you can't let that experience jade your view on love. At some point in your life, you aren't going to enjoy being alone; you're going to want more in your life than just your work. It's comforting to have someone to sit and share your thoughts and dreams with. Trust me…I miss what I had with Noah," Abigail explained.

Following a moment of silence between the two, Abigail spoke up, "Just think about what I've said. I'm not saying that you have to fall in love with the new school teacher, or anyone in town for that matter. I'm just saying that you need to open yourself up to the possibilities."

Jack smiled, showing those dimples that generally drew people in, "I don't see myself falling in love with a society princess, as I've heard Mrs. Blakeley refer to our new teacher, and I'm truly not looking for that now anyway."

Abigail laughed softly, "Well, watch yourself with Rosemary. You know she has her sights set on you, and apparently what Rosemary wants, Rosemary gets."

"I don't know about that… I just saw her walking with Lee, and she barely said 'Hi' to me as we passed each other," he remarked.

"I guess she's set her plan in motion…" Abigail said under her breath.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Oh nothing. I was just talking to myself," Abigail stated as she smiled, thinking that Rosemary was going to do everything in her power to get Jack back into her life. She just hoped that he was strong enough not to let that happen.

"You seem to be doing a lot of that lately…talking to yourself, I mean," Jack remarked.

"I'm sorry. It's an unfortunate habit I have," she replied.

Elizabeth had started her journey to her new home, and life in Hope Valley. The train ride was comfortable, a mode of transportation that she had taken many times. The transfer to the stagecoach was another matter. Unbeknownst to her father, the Mountie who was scheduled to escort Elizabeth to Hope Valley was called away, and no one met her train as planned. Elizabeth was unaware of her father's escort plans, so she was unconcerned as she mounted the stagecoach. Well, unconcerned about having an escort… The rough travel brought about by the many ruts in the road caused Elizabeth to pick herself up off the floor more times that she would like to imagine.

During one of their scheduled breaks, Elizabeth left the stagecoach and ventured down to the lake with the driver as he led the horses to the water. Once he finished, Elizabeth asked if she could remain there for a short while to stretch her legs and enjoy the sunshine. The driver advised that they would be giving the horses a slight break, but wanted to get moving within the hour, as they were not far from Hope Valley.

"Don't be late, or we'll have to leave you," he said with a laugh.

"I'll be right here, and I'll be back in just a little while," Elizabeth advised the driver as he headed through the woods toward the stagecoach.

Elizabeth sat down, leaned her head back and enjoyed the warmth of the sun on her face. As the time seemed to fly by, she realized the need to return to the stagecoach. She headed through the woods to the clearing where she last saw the stagecoach, but now found the area to be vacant.

"Gone? It's gone?" She yelled as she ran toward the last place she had seen the stagecoach. Looking down the road she saw nothing; no dust flying, none of her belongings, and no sign of the stagecoach in the distance.

Although she wanted to cry, she was more angry at the moment than scared… scared would come soon enough!

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2- She Cleans Up Nicely

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the creators, actors, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 **Chapter 2- She Cleans Up Nicely**

Elizabeth stood in the middle of the road; she had no idea where she was, or for that matter, where she was going. She was left nothing but the clothes on her back, and her bag, which contained her prized possession…her journal. Although she loved writing about her new experiences and adventures, she felt that this was one topic she would not want to revisit. But then again, she had expressed to her family how prepared she was to go out on her own, and she was not about to let them see otherwise. She remembered the book she had read on camping, and was certain that she could build a fire, prepare a covered place to sleep, and keep herself safe for the night. She was, after all, a Thatcher!

Back in Hope Valley, it was late afternoon, and Abigail was busy watching for the stagecoach, hoping to be outside to greet Elizabeth when she arrived. Upon hearing the sound of the horses cantering into town, she stepped outside, and casually walked across the street to the mercantile. The stagecoach came to a halt, and the driver assisted a young woman down from her seat.

"Hello, Miss Thatcher. We, well I guess, I have been anxiously awaiting your arrival," Abigail extended her arm to shake her hand, quickly realizing that she was the only member of the welcoming committee.

"I'm sorry, I'm not…Miss Thatcher was it? My name is Faith Carter, I'm the new nurse at the saw mill," she replied.

Abigail was confused as she saw no one else in the stagecoach…

"Driver…excuse me…SIR…we were expecting another passenger," Abigail called out, but the driver was busy removing the baggage from the top of the stagecoach and didn't respond.

"Ma'am, I was picked up about an hour or so outside of town, and I was the only person in the coach," Faith responded.

"Sir…SIR," Abigail yelled to gain his attention.

"Is something wrong Abigail," Jack asked as he approached, having heard her raised voice.

"Miss Thatcher isn't on the stagecoach. Oh, Jack this is..." Abigail began her introduction of Faith unaware that they were already acquainted.

"Faith, How are you? What are you doing here?" Jack asked.

Faith smiled; glad to see a friendly face in this new town, "I was hired as the nurse at the saw mill."

"Lee told me that he had hired a nurse, and I thought about you, but I didn't think you'd leave Hamilton," he added.

Faith picked up her bag, which Jack took from her, "Thanks Jack. Well, as for leaving, I wanted a change. After I heard you were still here, I couldn't turn down the opportunity."

Abigail broke in to the conversation, "The stagecoach picked her up about an hour outside of town and she said she was the only passenger."

"Do you think she could have changed her mind?" Jack asked.

"I certainly hope not. I had to do a lot of talking to get the women to agree to give her a try," Abigail responded.

The driver removed all of the baggage, and handed Faith's one suitcase to her.

"Who do these other bags belong to?" Jack asked as he glanced at the two large suitcases sitting just to the side of the stagecoach.

"They belong to the lady that missed the stagecoach," the driver replied.

"Missed the stagecoach? If you have her things, how did she miss the stagecoach?" Jack asked as he looked at the bags, trying to find anything on them that would identify the owner.

"Well we stopped a ways out of town, and she left and went for a walk. I told her to be back, but she didn't return," the driver stated as he began to laugh. "But then again, I guess I left a little sooner than I said I would."

"And you didn't go looking for her? What if something happened to her?" Jack yelled in his most stern voice.

"I told her I was leaving soon, and she said she would be back. I had to get to Beaver Dam before we came here. I have a schedule to keep," he replied, as he started to climb to his seat.

"Where did you leave her?" Jack asked, clearly perturbed with his nonchalant attitude.

"It's about an hour outside of town…well, no more than two hours. It's out where the creek widens into the lake," the driver responded. "That princess is going to have a night she won't forget," the driver remarked as he slapped the reins and the stagecoach took off.

"Where are you going?" Abigail yelled as Jack dropped Faith's bag and ran off.

He stopped for a split second and responded, "I can't leave her out there in the woods. If she is as much of a princess as people think, she'll never make it in the woods overnight." Jack ran to the livery, tacked up his horse, and headed out of town.

"I'm sorry Faith that you arrived to such turmoil. I'd walk you over to Lee's office, but I need to get back to the café. The saw mill office is just down the street and around the corner. You can't miss it," Abigail informed her.

"Thank you and it was very nice to meet you. I hope we can get together and talk soon," Faith remarked as she picked up her bag and headed toward the saw mill office.

By the time Abigail reached the café steps, she was met by Rosemary…

"Who was that woman," Rosemary asked.

"That's Faith…she's the new nurse at the saw mill," Abigail advised.

"Oh no she's not," Rosemary replied.

"Lee hired her, and she's friends with Jack," Abigail responded.

"Well, we'll just see about that," Rosemary whispered as she turned and headed for the saw mill to speak with Lee.

Abigail watched Rosemary storm away, and asked herself, "Looks like someone is a bit jealous…I wonder if she even knows who she wants?"

Several hours away from Hope Valley, Elizabeth turned to peruse the area, as the tears began to flow. She had been walking for hours, and was exhausted. The sun was setting, and there was a slight chill in the air. She had a shawl in her bag, but it did little to take away the chill that she assumed would only become colder during the night. While there was still some daylight, she proceeded to collect twigs, and small limbs that she could handle for starting and maintaining a fire.

With her arms full, she tripped over a rock, and fell face first into an area of plush grass that was unfortunately hiding the muck underneath. As she pulled herself out of the mud, she knew not what she looked like, but could only assume that she would be frightening to anyone who saw her.

She found an area on the outskirts of the woods, thick with strong vines, and covered with leaves that had refused to drop off even though the weather was quickly changing from summer to fall. She stacked the firewood a short distance from her hut, and began rubbing the sticks together, expecting to see a spark, and subsequent fire, but alas…nothing.

"I don't know what I'm doing wrong here. Why is there no fire? I'm doing it just like the book said… clearly the book made it look much easier than it really is," she yelled as she threw the sticks to the ground.

She grabbed her bag and headed into the covered area as the sun began to set, praying that tomorrow's daylight would be upon her quickly. She reached into her bag and clutched her journal. She wished for a lantern to write by; she always felt empowered after putting her words, good or bad, on paper, and she knew how her writings gave her strength. She closed her eyes and attempted to sleep.

Jack rode for what seemed like hours, although, he knew it really hadn't been that long. In the daylight, he knew exactly where the creek widened and met the lake, but with nightfall upon him it was difficult to make out landmarks. He dismounted, removed a flashlight from his saddlebag, and led his horse as they continued walking down the road. He checked for footprints in the dirt, but saw nothing but the tracks from the stagecoach wheels, hoof prints from a deer, and unfortunately the paw prints from a bear.

Elizabeth huddled in her hut, having found a small area where the ground wasn't wet. She sat up; her back against the thicket, with her knees drawn up to her chest. She wrapped her shawl around her, and prayed that the temperature would not drop much more before morning. She was scared, but felt fortunate, because for now, the only thing she could hear were her own teeth chattering. She sat still; her eyes were closed and her head was resting on her bent knees. She felt as if hours had passed; she was exhausted but unable to sleep. She raised her head and prayed for daylight. The quieter it became the more frightening the noises she thought she heard. Suddenly she realized that she could possibly be in the den of wild animal…a bear, a wolf, or a weasel. It made no difference what, or its size, she wanted out.

She quickly left the hut, and using only the light from the moon she made her way back to the road. Although everything seemed peaceful, even the soft sounds of crickets in the distance sounded like approaching wildlife. Although angry at the stagecoach driver, fear of her situation was rapidly consuming her anger. She was totally out of her comfort zone; she had never been camping, and her experience with animals consisted of her family's black Labrador Retriever, Onyx, and cats which had taken up residence in their barn throughout the years. She did think back to the zoo they visited years ago, but quickly remembered that there was secure fencing between her and the animals. "Oh no, lions, and tigers and bears… Do they even have those here?" She frantically asked herself as she searched the recesses of her mind for any information she remembered from the books she had read about this area.

Off in the distance a light caught her eye. It appeared to be dancing in the moonlight as it was moving from side to side. She quickly scooted off the road and made her way through the mud into the field. She feared what she assumed was a person carrying the light, and that they may not be friendly.

Jack approached the area, but continued to pass by; his flashlight aimed at the ground intently searching for any signs of the socialite who, in his mind, wanted to play teacher.

Elizabeth held her breath, unable to clearly see the stranger and uncertain as to whether he would be friend or foe. From her vantage point, and using the dim light of the moon, he looked like the cowboys she had seen and read about in books who wore the high crowned hat with a wide brim, blue jeans, and boots. By virtue of the fact that he was travelling in the dark, she gathered that he seemed fearless, adventurous and comfortable in the open air.

She continued to squat down in the field, quiet and motionless in the darkness until she slipped in the mud and felt something puncture her leg. Taken by surprise, she screamed, "AAHHHHHHH."

Jack stopped, turned around and focused his flashlight in the direction of the sound. "Hello…is someone there?" he yelled.

Elizabeth inhaled deeply, and tried to quiet the stabbing pain in her calf. She reached down and felt a sharp jagged stick, which had broken the skin in her leg. Although the injury wasn't bad, as she withdrew her hand, she felt something wet, and could only assume that it was blood. She remained quiet, part of her wanting the stranger to leave, but the other part of her was still scared and wanted him to stay.

Jack walked into the tall grass, certain that the sound he heard came from a person… He followed the tall grass that was now lying over in a path. Huddled in a ball, all he could see was mud covered clothing, "Hello," Jack called out as he stood over her.

She tried to cover her face, embarrassed by her disheveled appearance.

"Do you need help?" he asked.

"No, no I'm fine," she replied; a combination of fear and embarrassment controlling her response.

"Well, I can see that. It looks like you have everything under control. I just wanted to offer my help," he responded. "But if you're okay, then I'll be on my way. I'm looking for someone anyway," he teased. He knew that she had to be the prim and proper school teacher he was looking for, but there was something about high society types which tended to rub him the wrong way. He couldn't understand why a "Princess" would be happy in a poor, simple town like Hope Valley.

"Wait…who are you looking for?" She asked.

Are you Miss Thacker?" He asked, knowing that he had pronounced her name wrong, but feeling the desire to pluck her high society nerves just a bit.

"It's Thatcher, and yes I am. May I ask who you are?" She replied as she removed a handkerchief from her bag and held it to her leg.

"I'm Jack Thornton, uh Constable Jack Thornton. Miss Thatcher, it appears that your bags arrived in Hope Valley well ahead of you. Mrs. Stanton and I were worried, so I came out to see if I could find you," he explained.

Suddenly Elizabeth felt more at ease than she had since transferring from the train to the stagecoach. "A Mountie has to be a gentleman, right?" She asked herself as she stood up, and attempted to walk toward the road. The mud refused to give up the hold it had on her boots, and she fell forward…into Jack's arms.

Jack caught her as she fell, his arms sweeping around her waist to hold her up. It was obvious that the gash in her leg, along with the mud would make it difficult for her to walk. Jack reached down and scooped her up, carrying her to the road.

"What are you doing? Put me down Constable," she screamed.

"Soon, we're almost at the road," he yelled back at her.

"Constable, I said put me down," she replied, her voice was stern and loud.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I'm just trying to help," he replied as he carried her the short distance to the road, placed her on the ground, then released his hold and stepped away. "May I please take a look at your leg?" Jack asked.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Your leg, you're hurt…may I take a look?" He asked again.

Apprehensively, Elizabeth raised her skirt slightly, "Ouch" she yelled out as he touched the gash on her leg.

He leaned the flashlight closer, and removed pieces of the jagged stick from the wound. He went to his saddle and took out a clean bandage and rag and gently wrapped her injured calf. "Would you like to start back home now?" He asked.

Elizabeth couldn't believe the nerve of this man. She took a deep breath, and with an indignant tone she stated, "For your information Constable, my plan is to make Hope Valley my home, and for you to assume, that because of this little setback, I will run back home to Hamilton is not only inane, it's insulting."

"Miss Thatcher, I simply wanted to know if you were able to start back to Hope Valley," he said softly.

"Oh, um…I'm sorry… Yes, I would like to go home!" She remarked with a soft apologetic tone.

In the dim light, Jack exhaled hard and smirked to himself, "How could Abigail ever think that this intolerable woman would be a possible match for me? I'm a Mountie…I don't need a woman…especially not THIS woman!"

Jack gathered his horse and returned to the spot where she was, holding out his hand to help her mount. It took several attempts, but she finally made it into the saddle.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see him smirking, and shaking his head, which did nothing but infuriate her more. "Excuse me Constable…is there something about my situation which you find amusing?" She asked.

"Uh, ma'am, I'm only trying to help," Jack replied.

"Would you please stop saying that?" She snapped back at him.

"Yes ma'am," he replied.

Though irritated with her situation, in the dim light, she could see softness in his eyes; he truly seemed sincere, unlike most of the men she knew, and those dimples… "My, those dimples," stop it Elizabeth, she thought. She suddenly felt humbled, and realized that even her disaster of a day did not give her the right to treat him so poorly. She knew that she had been raised better than that. "I'm very sorry Constable. I do appreciate you coming out this late to find me," she said with a smile.

"Well, Miss Thatcher, the parents are looking forward to you teaching their children, and we certainly couldn't have you out here in the woods alone. Besides, being from Hamilton, I'm sure that you aren't accustomed to the wild animals, let alone the town's simpler lifestyle," he explained. Once he made the statement, he saw her facial expression change, and he wished that he could have reeled the words back into his mouth. He quickly realized that he should never have implied that life in Hope Valley may be too challenging for someone from her social class. He took the reins near the bit and started walking toward town.

"Are you implying that I shouldn't have come out here, Constable? Maybe I should have stayed in Hamilton, where I would've been more comfortable?" She asked.

Jack felt bad; he realized that his words seemed harsh to her, and he didn't mean for them to be. However, in his mind, his impression of her, thanks to Florence Blakeley, was that she was an entitled woman who lived like a princess. He could only assume that she was more at home at glamorous social functions, than she would be walking up and down dirt covered streets. He glanced away and stated, "I'm sorry; I should never have assumed that life here would be too difficult for you to handle. I just hope you realize what you're in for…the people are wonderful; they work hard; they're willing to help their neighbors; and they seem to love the simple pleasures in life."

Elizabeth pulled back on the reins stopping the horse, causing Jack to turn around, "For your information Constable, I may come from Hamilton, but that lifestyle does not define me. I was offered several teaching positions…most of which were in affluent cities. I asked for this placement. So for you to assume that this was the only teaching position that I qualified for is contemptuous." She clicked to his horse, sending him on his way again. She knew that what she had just said was not true, but she certainly didn't want him thinking that Hope Valley was her only opportunity.

He stopped his horse and turned back to face her. Looking at this woman, he felt sorry for her situation. She was here all alone; far from everyone and everything she knew, "I'm sorry Miss Thatcher. I certainly didn't mean to imply anything derogatory," he responded. In the moonlight she certainly "didn't seem like a debutante" he thought; she was covered in mud; her dress was ripped, and her hair was all askew with twigs and other floral adornments unintentionally protruding from every direction. He turned back around and smiled, "I wonder what she looks like under all that mud… Stop it Jack!" He thought to himself.

They walked several hours, finally reaching the café as the sun rose. In the morning light, he found it difficult to imagine from her appearance that she was a socialite. Jack laughed softly to himself as he helped her down from his horse and up the steps to the café where Abigail greeted them.

"Oh my…Miss Thatcher? "I'm Abigail Stanton…what happened?" She asked as she assisted Elizabeth inside the café.

"Hello Mrs. Stanton," Elizabeth said as she walked passed Abigail and into the café. Abigail turned to Jack and said softly, "She isn't what I expected."

Jack brushed the mud left by her clothing off of his saddle and replied, "She's a peach…she has a warm personality." He turned toward the Livery, looked back at Abigail, shook his head and laughed.

Abigail walked into the café and found Elizabeth standing in the kitchen.

"Could you show me where your washroom is please? I must look a mess…" She asked.

Abigail grabbed the washbowl and responded, "We don't actually have a washroom, but you can use this bowl to freshen up."

As Elizabeth walked to the wash bowl, she came face to face with the wall mirror, "Oh my word," she screeched as her hands began to pick out twigs, and leaves from her hair. Her face was covered in mud, and in the daylight she could now see the filth on her clothing. "I do believe that I'm going to need much more than a wash bowl," she said as she began to laugh.

Abigail smiled, "Are you alright?"

Elizabeth continued pulling twigs out of her hair, "Sometimes it's best to laugh at yourself in order to keep from crying."

Abigail showed her the covered shower room she had out back, and offered to stay outside with her.

"Thank you. This is a little different from what I'm used to… Not that I can't do it," she assured Abigail. She was aware that some people lived without certain amenities, and she actually admired them for their determination.

Abigail smiled, "I'd say it's probably more than a little different for you, but I hope in time you will feel comfortable here. We feel blessed to have someone with your qualifications teaching our children."

An hour later, Elizabeth emerged from her room at Abigail's wearing a fresh dress. Her hair no longer carried the twigs and weeds from before, and was pulled up on the sides with barrettes.

Abigail was surprised and impressed by the way Elizabeth carried herself. The clothing she wore, although nicer that most women wore in town, was not fancy or showy. "Would you point me in the direction of the school? I'm not the least bit tired, and I'd love to take in some of the sites of the town."

Abigail walked her out onto the front porch and pointed her in the direction of the school. "Don't go far, I don't want you to get lost on your first day here," Abigail said with a smile.

"I'll be careful, and I won't be gone long," she responded.

Elizabeth had just passed the corner of town heading for the school when Jack walked into the café, followed closely by Faith.

"Good morning you two…would you like something to eat?" Abigail asked.

"Just coffee for me, please," Faith responded.

"I'd like coffee and a biscuit please," Jack replied.

Abigail returned with two cups of coffee, and a biscuit and sat them down on the table before Jack and Faith. Before leaving, Abigail turned to Faith, "I know you haven't been in town long, but we are having a dance to celebrate the end of summer this Saturday night. I hope you will join us."

"Thank you for the invitation. I don't really know many people here, so…" Faith began to explain.

"So, it will be an opportunity for you to make some new friends," Jack interjected.

"Will you be there, Jack?" Faith asked.

Abigail sat back and listened to the verbal exchange between Jack and Faith, and thought about poor Rosemary… "Only one Jack, and now there are several eligible woman for him to fancy. What will she do?"

Realizing that she was not a party to their conversation, she excused herself, but not before hearing Jack advise Faith that he would be at the dance, but in an official capacity only.

Later in the day, Jack returned to town from his rounds. As he walked back toward the jail from the Livery, he approached Rosemary and Lee, who were heading to the saloon.

"Jack, please tell Rosemary that Faith is a qualified nurse, and will be an asset to the town," Lee begged.

"I'm not so sure that's what Rosemary wants to hear, but yes…she's very qualified, and will provide necessary medical care in town and at the saw mill," Jack advised. "We're lucky to have her."

Rosemary huffed, "I just think someone with more experience would have been better."

Lee laughed, "No Rosemary, you don't mean more experienced…you mean old."

"You wouldn't be a bit jealous now would you Rosie?" Jack jokingly asked.

Rosemary exhaled hard, turned and walked away, leading Lee to excuse himself and chase after her.

"I hope it wasn't anything I said," Jack thought to himself as he shook his head and watched Lee attempt to make up with Rosemary. He stood there momentarily thinking back to his time with her, "I hope I wasn't like that."

Jack continued on toward the Jail, passing Abigail who was coming from the mercantile. "Let me carry that for you," he said as he grabbed her crate of merchandise.

"Thank you so much, Jack," Abigail replied.

"This morning, you weren't trying to push Faith and me together with all of that dance talk, were you?" Jack asked.

"Certainly not, Jack, although, she is beautiful, and you two seem to get along well together. Besides, she's new in town and she needs to get out and make friends," Abigail explained. "But then again, our new schoolteacher needs to get out and make friends too."

"Speaking of which, how is our new teacher doing after her adventure?" Jack asked.

Abigail smiled, "I think she will be fine, Jack. She isn't what I expected…"

"Me either," Jack replied.

"No Jack, I mean in a good way. I think you'll be surprised. She left to take a walk around town and out to see the school. She'll be back later," Abigail advised.

"Well, she's only just arrived. I hope your right, because I know the parents are looking for a good teacher. I hope she doesn't let you down," Jack said as he sat her box of goods down on the counter in the café. "Just remember, I'm not looking for a romance. I love it here, but my life is still my job, and I can't get involved in a courtship if the Mounties may just send me away."

"I understand, and that wasn't what I was doing. But I still say you need to stay open to the possibilities," she advised.

"Not right now, Abigail…not right now!" Jack remarked as he headed for the back door.

Elizabeth returned from her walk, and offered to help Abigail in the kitchen, which she refused.

"I appreciate the offer, but you must be tired. What did you think of the school?" Abigail asked.

There was an excitement in Elizabeth's voice, "It's beautiful on the outside. The door was locked, and the pastor wasn't there, so I'll just have to go back later. If you need any help, please let me know," she responded before heading upstairs. She stretched out on her bed, opened up her journal, and began to write…

" _ **Personal euphoria cannot be dependent upon the actions of others. Although often enhanced by their presence, placing the responsibility of our own happiness into the hands of others is not only foolish, but unfair to all parties. Finding joy in simple pleasures allows us to open our hearts completely, expecting nothing, experiencing everything, and being thankful for each opportunity that is presented. Individually, we must seek in life that which brings us the most joy. We must cultivate it, and enjoy it while it lasts, but never allow it to define us. For we are much more than what is visually seen; we become stronger through our fears, our failures, our trials and our triumphs. We are tasked with finding within ourselves that feeling of inner peace, that "happy to be me" satisfaction that we feel when our reflection is seen in the mirror. Then, and only then will the joy we feel within ourselves reflect the true gratification for the life we have been given."**_

The next morning, Elizabeth came downstairs early to find Abigail in the kitchen preparing for the breakfast crowd. "Good morning, may I help you? Before you answer, I have to say, I'm not much of a cook, but I can take orders and serve the food and refill the coffee cups for you."

On this occasion, Abigail graciously accepted, "After breakfast, would you like to take a walk around town and maybe back over to the school?"

Elizabeth smiled brightly, "I would love a tour if you have the time, but if you're too busy I understand."

"I'd love a break…and I'll have some time before the dinner crowd. I know the mothers are looking forward to meeting you," Abigail advised.

Abigail stood in the doorway of the kitchen and watched Elizabeth. She smiled at Elizabeth's ease at making conversation with people she didn't know. Although not surprised, she could tell that most of the single men fancied Elizabeth, and she laughed as she watched them gulp down their coffee so they could call her back to the table for a refill.

Once the kitchen was cleaned, Abigail grabbed her shawl and they headed out the door.

Walking down the street they came across Cat Montgomery, Florence Blakeley, and Mary Graves…

"Ladies, this is Elizabeth Thatcher, our new schoolteacher," Abigail was quick with the introductions.

"Welcome Miss Thatcher," Cat remarked.

"We are so happy to have a real teacher for our children. Thank you for coming," Mary Graves responded.

"That seems like an awfully fancy dress to be wearing here, Miss Thatcher. Are you sure that you're in the right town?" Florence asked.

Elizabeth's smile faded as she looked at her clothing, wondering if this woman would like her better if she were wearing a potato sack. Attempting to dismiss Florence's statement, Elizabeth replied, "It is very nice to meet you. I look forward to learning about each and every one of the children. We will have a wonderful year…I just know it."

Cat, Florence and Mary continued on their way to the mercantile. Although out of earshot of Elizabeth and Abigail, Florence made certain that her opinion of the new teacher was known…

"I don't see where a fancy socialite can teach our children about life…working hard, and doing without," Florence stated, waiting to see if the others agreed with her.

"I thought she was very nice, and we should give her a chance," Cat stated.

Mary agreed and then added, "Florence, just because she comes from a well to do family doesn't mean that she can't teach our children on their level. We'll know soon enough, but we need to make her feel at home here…we need her here!"

Cat jumped in, "Besides, maybe she can encourage our children to work for more…to be more than everyone expects from us small town bumpkins," Cat stated.

Mary laughed… "Bumpkins?"

"Not that I think of us like that, but some people do," Cat admitted sadly.

Florence shook her head, obviously unimpressed with the new teacher in town.

As Abigail and Elizabeth continued through town, they bumped into Faith as she stepped outside of the doctor's office.

"Faith, this is Elizabeth Thatcher, our new school teacher. Elizabeth, this is Faith Carter, our saw mill's new nurse," Abigail continued with the introductions. "Since both of you are new in town, you have something in common. Oh Faith, am I right that you are from Hamilton?"

Both Elizabeth and Faith acknowledged each other with a smile and a shaking of their hands.

"Yes, I'm from Hamilton," Faith responded.

"So am I," Elizabeth remarked. "Are you married?"

Faith frowned, "No, I'm not married. I haven't found that special someone…yet!"

"Well, we have that in common too," said Elizabeth jokingly.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Elizabeth. We'll have to get together sometime for dinner and talk. It would be interesting to know if we have friends in common from Hamilton," Faith remarked as she turned and headed toward the jail.

Abigail made note of the fact that Faith was heading for the jail, and could only assume that she was going to see Jack. "He may not be thinking about romance, but that doesn't mean she isn't," she thought.

Elizabeth and Abigail continued on their way. As they approached the saw mill office, Lee stepped outside with a client. They finished their conversation and bid each other goodbye as Elizabeth and Abigail reached the stairs.

"Good morning Ladies," Lee stated as he stepped off the steps onto the street.

"Lee, this is Miss Thatcher, our new school teacher. Elizabeth, this is Mr. Coulter…he owns the saw mill," Abigail remarked.

As they were talking, Rosemary appeared, and immediately draped her arm through Lee's.

"Hello, you must be the new schoolteacher?" Rosemary asked.

"Yes Rosemary, this is Elizabeth Thatcher. She's from Hamilton," Lee interjected.

Rosemary leaned her head against Lee's arm, "It must be lonely without your husband here. When will he arrive?"

Elizabeth giggled, "I'm not married, and I'm not looking to be any time soon."

Rosemary held tightly to Lee's arm, "You travelled a long way by yourself. I assume that you have a suitor who lives here? I mean really, why else would you come all this way?" She asked. "Oh, I know Lee…Robert Singleton told me that he was waiting for his woman to arrive in town. Are you who he was speaking about? Are you his woman?"

Elizabeth was stunned. She had never been called anyone's woman before. She smiled politely, "No, I'm sorry, I don't know Mr. Singleton, and I can assure you that I'm nobody's woman."

"Are you ready for the dance on Saturday night?" Abigail asked Rosemary.

"Dance? I love dances," Elizabeth remarked.

Rosemary pulled Lee close, "I didn't think that teachers were allowed to attend dances… I mean, not if they're single."

Elizabeth looked surprised, "I attended them in Hamilton, but then again this is my first real teaching position, so maybe I shouldn't go."

"That's a good idea…Elizabeth, is it? I'm sorry, I'm terrible with names. You certainly don't want to start off in a new town by breaking the rules," Rosemary advised.

"Don't be silly…Of course she needs to come to the dance, "Abigail assured her.

Elizabeth spoke softly, "Well, if you're sure that it will be okay."

Abigail glanced over at Rosemary, "Will you be coming to the dance alone?"

"Of course not… I've have several offers, but I just haven't decided who I want to go with," Rosemary smiled and pulled on Lee's arm, "We need to get going."

"I'd like to know who invited you to the dance," Lee remarked as Rosemary tried to pull him away from the crowd.

Abigail laughed as Rosemary replied, "Of course I'm going to the dance with you, Lee."

Lee appeared somewhat put off by Rosemary's indecisive attitude, "Are you sure you just weren't waiting to see if you received a better offer… Like maybe from Jack?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Lee. I've told you that Jack and I are in the past," Rosemary responded.

Elizabeth stood there, surprised at how similar this conversation was to several she'd heard before between her sister, Julie and some of her friends. She would simply sit back and listen to them banter back and forth, playing games with each other. She chose not to participate in these conversations; she considered many of them to be shallow, and truly not worth her time. She was thankful to be in Hope Valley where the women seemed to have more on their minds than simply what new fashions were in the stores, and who could purchase them first. Well, most of the women…

"We'll leave you two to your discussion," Abigail called out to Lee and Rosemary. "Elizabeth, are you ready to head for the school?"

"I certainly am," she replied. "It was very nice to meet you both. I hope to see you around," she stated as they turned to leave.

They reached the school, and stepped inside. Elizabeth looked around the recently completed school/church building and she was in awe. "This is beautiful, Abigail," she remarked as her hands ran down the walls and the molding on the windows. "This is every bit as nice as the interior of the finest buildings in Hamilton. Did you have someone come in to do the work?" She asked.

Abigail looked around and smiled, "Actually, the men of the town built it, led mainly by Jack…uh, Constable Thornton."

"The Constable? Really?" Elizabeth asked; a tone of surprise in her voice.

Abigail walked around the room, "Not only did he work tirelessly on the actual building, but he donated the money for the materials. We wouldn't have this beautiful place if it weren't for him."

"Oh my, I had no idea," Elizabeth said as she walked over to see the filled bookcase. Elizabeth realized that she had possibly been too hard on the Constable, and from what she was hearing, he was a kind, considerate and caring man, who for some reason had gotten under her skin.

To be continued…

 _ **Next Chapter: The Dance**_


	3. Chapter 3- Dances and Misunderstandings

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the creators, actors, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 **Chapter 3- Dances and Misunderstandings**

Several days passed; Elizabeth spent the morning assisting Abigail in the café, but she worked every afternoon in her classroom getting it ready for the new school year. Then in the evening she would wait tables at the café. She was enjoying the quiet of the small town; she admired how the people worked together, and especially loved how dedicated they seemed to be to their family and friends. Hope Valley was nothing like Hamilton, and she felt blessed by the opportunity to live there.

On this particular afternoon, Elizabeth had been busy setting up her classroom and initially didn't realize the sun setting. She sat at her desk to write her mother a letter, but quickly realized the need to turn up the light on the lantern. She thought about her short time in town, and how she arrived; the latter of which she was not inclined to write about.

" _ **Dear Mother,  
I have arrived safely and am now settled into my room above the café. Mrs. Stanton owns the café and she insisted that I stay with her, which was much appreciated. Everyone has been so kind and generous with their well wishes and time, and I feel truly blessed to be here. I've met some of the children, and I'm so excited about opening their world to the wonders of learning.**_

 _ **Please do not worry about me, although I know you will. Everyone here has been so kind and considerate. There is a Constable stationed here, so rest assured, I'm in good hands…"**_

Elizabeth sat back and laughed, "I better change the last part. If Julie reads this, no telling how she will interpret it. She'll have me married to the Mountie before Christmas." She returned to her letter…

" _ **Please do not worry about me, although I know you will. Everyone here has been so kind and considerate. There is a Constable stationed here, so rest assured, I will be safe."**_

Glancing out the window, she realized that it was getting late, and being new in town, Abigail would most likely be worried about her. She gathered her basket and slipped her letter inside, as she planned to drop it off at the mercantile on her way home. As she walked out of the school, she was startled by the figure on the other side of the door…

"BAM," her basket fell to the deck, "Oh my, Constable. You scared the daylights out of me."

"I'm sorry, Miss Thatcher…you sure are working late. Is everything okay?" Jack asked as he bent down and picked up her fallen basket.

"I'm fine. I just got busy writing a letter back home, and the time slipped up on me," she remarked. "Thank you," she stated appreciatively as he handed her the basket.

"May I walk you back to town? Abigail will be upset if I don't see to your safety," Jack asked as they started down the porch steps.

"I guess since we are both heading toward town, we can walk each other," she replied with a smile.

"So, are you getting settled in? Do you need any help with anything?" He asked.

As they reached the mercantile, Elizabeth stopped at the steps, "Thank you for the offer. I think I have everything under control now, but tomorrow is a new day!"

"Maybe I'll see you at the café tonight. I'll be over later," he advised.

"Well then I will probably wait on you since I'm helping Abigail in the cafe when I can," she replied.

Jack continued on to the Livery to take care of his horse as Elizabeth started up the steps of the mercantile.

"Hello Rosemary," Elizabeth stated as she approached the door. "My you have your hands full. May I help you?"

Rosemary stopped just outside the door; "No, thank you though. I'm just on my way to the jail. I thought I would make dinner for the Constables."

"The Constables? I thought you were courting Mr. Coulter. I'm sorry, I guess I misunderstood," Elizabeth responded.

"Lee and I are very good friends, but I'm close with the Constables too…one in particular," Rosemary evasively replied.

Elizabeth smiled, "That's very kind of you. I wish I had the cooking skill, but I don't. I'm sure that they will appreciate your thoughtfulness."

"It's more than just thoughtfulness. Jack and I have been close for a long time. Well, gotta go… Have a good evening, Elizabeth," Rosemary responded as she started on her way to the jail.

"Constable Thornton is at the…" Elizabeth attempted to tell her that Jack was not at the jail, but Rosemary paid no mind, and was already on her way. "Thank you…you too," Elizabeth said softly.

Abigail was in the kitchen plating food when Elizabeth entered through the back door.

"I was beginning to worry about you. I almost sent out a search party," Abigail remarked.

"Not another one…" Elizabeth replied with a soft laugh. "Would you like some help?"

"Thank you. That would be much appreciated," Abigail replied.

Elizabeth tied on her apron, and entered the dining room, much to the satisfaction of the table of saw mill workers sitting in the corner. "May I take your orders?" She asked.

"Are you new in town," Mark Warren asked.

"Yes, I am," She replied. "What can I get you from the kitchen?"

"How long are you staying?" James Ambrose asked.

"Hope Valley is my home now. I plan on staying. So, what can I bring you from the kitchen?" She asked.

"How come a pretty filly like you isn't wearing a wedding ring yet?" Justin Martin asked.

"Oh my, so may questions…but I have a question for you… "What do you want from the kitchen?"

"I hope you'll be at the dance. You need to save me a dance," Zachary Pool remarked.

"I want a dance…"

No, she's dancing with me…"

"Not before she dances with me…"

"Well, we'll just see about that…" Jack remarked as he walked up behind her, breaking the macho banter that was beginning to reach a fevered pitch.

"This is the last time I'll ask… Do you want anything from the kitchen?" She stood stone faced, refusing to let them see that she was rattled.

As Jack stood beside her, their orders were taken, and Elizabeth retreated into the kitchen.

"Abigail, are there not a lot of single women in town? With some of these men, it feels like a feeding frenzy out there," she stood at the stove shaking her head.

"Don't let them treat you poorly, Elizabeth. If you allow it, some of them will do it. You deserve to be respected, and they know how to properly treat a lady. Sometimes they just like showing off in front of their friends," Abigail explained.

Elizabeth understood, as she had unfortunately witnessed that behavior from men of all economic statuses.

Elizabeth took their meals back to their table. Jack was now sitting at a table with Faith, so the men chose to behave themselves.

"What can I get you two for dinner?" She asked, disappointed but not surprised to see them out together.

Jack looked at Faith, "Do you know what you want?"

"Yes, I'd like the fish and vegetables, please," Faith responded.

"I'd like the meatloaf, mashed potatoes and gravy and vegetables please," Jack replied.

"Can I get you anything else, Constable?" She asked.

"I'd like some coffee, please. How about you, Faith…would you like a cup of coffee, or tea?" Jack asked.

"Coffee for me," Faith replied.

"That will be two coffees please," Jack responded.

"Coming right up," Elizabeth stated as she headed back into the kitchen.

"Here is the Constables' order," Elizabeth said as she handed the slip to Abigail.

"He's eating all this?" Abigail asked.

"No, he's having dinner with Faith," Elizabeth responded.

"Oh really?" Abigail asked as she walked over to look out into the dining room.

"Well, since he's here, I have a feeling that Rosemary is not going to be happy…" Elizabeth remarked.

"Why?" Abigail inquired.

"I passed her at the mercantile when I was mailing a letter home, and she had an armload of groceries that she was taking to the jail to cook dinner for the Constables," Elizabeth reported.

"I wish she would decide what she wants…" Abigail commented.

"Or better yet, who she wants," Elizabeth stated as both women laughed. "The Constable seems to be very busy… How does he juggle all of his women?"

"All his women…? Jack? No, he's a good man, and I don't see him playing one woman against another." Abigail explained.

On Elizabeth's next trip out into the dining room, she found Faith sitting alone. "Where's Constable Thornton?"

"Rosemary came in and said he was needed at the jail, so he left," Faith appeared frustrated.

"Needed? I'll bet he was. I'm so sorry. Should I cancel his order?" She asked.

"I guess so. I don't know what happened or how long he will be," Faith replied.

"I'm sure she'll keep him occupied all evening," Elizabeth's inner voice whispered as she thought about Rosemary's dinner plans.

Faith finished her meal, and enjoyed a cup of coffee while she watched the dinner crowd thin out, hoping silently that Jack would return.

"I guess a Constable's job can be as interfering as a doctor's… they can be called away at the most inopportune times," Elizabeth remarked as she cleared away Faith's dishes. "I'm sorry that your date was cut short…"

"Oh, this wasn't a date, we just showed up at the…"

"Elizabeth," Abigail called from the kitchen.

"Excuse me, we'll talk later," Elizabeth assured her.

Moments later, Elizabeth returned to the dining room to clear the dirty dishes from the nearly empty tables. Faith remained seated as she was quickly becoming one of the last diners in the café.

"Elizabeth, do you have a minute that we could talk?" Faith asked.

"Sure, let me take these dishes back to the kitchen. I'll be right back," she stated.

Elizabeth returned and sat in Jack's seat.

"Are you going to the dance this weekend?" She asked.

"I'd like to, but I haven't decided for sure," Elizabeth responded.

Faith leaned in, not wanting the man at the next table to hear their conversation, "I was hoping Jack would ask me, but he'll be working. Maybe you and I can have some time to catch up on all the happenings in Hamilton. That is if you don't have a date…"

Elizabeth spoke in a hushed tone, "That sounds wonderful, that is if I decide to go. I don't have a date so…"

"I'd be happy to take you ma'am," Elizabeth was surprised by the offer coming from the next table.

She glanced over to see a middle aged man wearing a pair of coveralls, and sporting a wedding ring on his finger.

"Aren't you married?" She asked as she pointed to his ring finger.

"We're separated," he quickly responded.

"You're not separated. I just served you and your wife dinner, and she's in the kitchen talking with Abigail right now," Elizabeth replied as she shook her head from side to side, finding his definition of separated to be absurd.

Faith got up and paid her bill. Elizabeth assumed that Jack had left her money to cover the check. "After all, she was his date," she assumed.

"I have appointments in the morning, but if I finish early, I'll come to the saloon to help set everything up," Faith advised as she headed home.

Elizabeth walked back into the kitchen, "Abigail, you won't believe it… I don't know her name, but the woman you were talking with earlier needs to keep an eye on her husband. He just asked me to the dance, and then told me he was separated from his wife…Yeah, separated by the kitchen wall!" Elizabeth exclaimed, as they both laughed.

Elizabeth helped Abigail clean up the kitchen and put away the leftover food. She excused herself stating, "I'm calling it a night. I'm beat."

Elizabeth lay across her bed with her journal open trying to process all of her thoughts and emotions. She picked up her pen and began to write…

" _ **Blessings come in all shapes and sizes, but they have one thing in common…their creator. We praise God from whom all blessings flow, thankful that through Him, we can find that inner peace. We are blessed with our health; blessed with the love of family and friends; blessed to have a job we love, and blessed with independence, among other things, which encompasses the life we are given. Seek to make a difference; realize that you are a blessing simply by your existence, and keep yourself open to the multitude of possibilities which will come your way. Although I've only recently arrived in town, I have observed families barely scraping by who appear happier than I ever was in Hamilton. It has nothing to do with lowering your standards, or giving up on that which is too hard to achieve. It's more about feeling content, opening your heart to the full emotions of life, and not cutting yourself off because you're afraid to try. It's more about working hard because you honestly want to make a difference in your community; each member feeling the successes of their neighbors, and going to sleep at night knowing that you did your best…as such, we are all blessed to have made a difference."**_

Friday morning arrived, and as usual, Elizabeth was in the dining room helping with the breakfast crowd. This day had started out badly; a toddler had spilled her cup of milk on Elizabeth; she'd filled a cup with warm maple syrup, mistaking it for the pot of coffee, and as she was delivering plates of food to the café diners, she turned and ran into the saw mill's manager, Sam Warner, causing the eggs, bacon, and jam to be smeared across the front of her dress and apron.

"Good morning Faith," Elizabeth said as she welcomed her for breakfast. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"I'll have what you're wearing," she said with a smile. "I'm sorry…seriously, I'd love one of Abigail's blueberry biscuits, and an egg…scrambled, please."

Elizabeth laughed, "Well, before I ended up wearing it, I have to say that it looked and smelled wonderfully. Would you like coffee, juice, or tea?" Elizabeth asked.

"Hey sweetie, take my order," Miron Duffy called out from across the room.

"I'm sorry Faith, what would you like to drink?" Elizabeth asked again, hoping this time not to be disturbed.

"I'd love a cup of coffee," Faith responded.

"Excuse me sir, but if you want me to take your order, you'll wait your turn, or you can take your order back to the kitchen yourself," Elizabeth remarked as she walked passed Miron's table.

Jack walked in the café, hoping to get breakfast before he left on rounds. He proceeded toward the kitchen, when a loud voice caught his attention…

"You sure are a sassy one," Miron yelled out as he grabbed her arm.

The pull on her arm caused her to turn around, but before she could say anything, Jack was between them.

"Let go of her Miron," Jack demanded.

Miron obliged, as Elizabeth, embarrassed and angry, headed for the kitchen.

"Miss Thatcher, are you alright?" Jack asked.

"I didn't need your help. I was handling the situation just fine on my own," she replied.

Jack responded sarcastically, "I could see that. I noticed that you had the upper hand when he grabbed you. Looks like your day hasn't started out too well," he stated as he looked up and down her food and milk stained clothing.

Elizabeth looked down at her dress and apron, "I like to try everything before I serve it, Constable." She turned to Abigail, "I'm going upstairs to change, unless you need me to do anything."

"No, thank you so much for the help," she replied. "Oh Elizabeth, have you decided if you will be attending the dance?"

Elizabeth had reached the stairs, but before ascending them, she turned, "I haven't decided, but may I help with the decorations?"

"Certainly…your help would be greatly appreciated," Abigail thankfully stated.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you, Constable, I appreciate your concern…it was very nice to see you again," Elizabeth remarked. "Maybe I'll see you around under more pleasant circumstances."

"It was nice to see you too, Miss Thatcher. It's a small town, so I'm sure we will," he replied.

Elizabeth walked upstairs to her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"Why is she so hardheaded one minute, and sweet the next?" Jack asked Abigail.

"Jack, we need to give her time to find her way here. She left home and I think she's trying to prove to herself and her family that she is a capable woman; that her decision to travel here was the right one, and that she doesn't need her father, or any other man for that matter to take care of her," she explained. "So you think she's sweet?" Abigail asked.

Jack decided to get his breakfast to go, and as he headed for the back door, he turned back to Abigail, "I'm not looking to take care of her. I just don't want anyone taking advantage of her." He noticed a smile covering her face, "No matchmaking Abigail, but yes, I think she can be sweet…when she chooses to be."

That afternoon, Elizabeth was returning from school, as Jack was arriving back in town from his rounds. He turned the corner and headed for the jail, but stopped short when he observed two teenage boys fighting in the street.

"Boys, stop right now," Elizabeth yelled as she stepped from the deck of the café onto the street.

Remembering what Abigail had said, he watched and waited…

Elizabeth took both boys gently by the arms and walked them up on the deck, "What's this about?"

"He asked Sarah to the dance, and he knew I wanted to ask her," Billy Oliver yelled.

"I waited for you to ask her and you never did," Andrew Farnham countered.

"Okay, well first of all, why are you letting a girl come between you two?" She asked.

Jack walked over, interested in seeing how the situation turned out.

"Hey, who are you?" Billy asked, not certain why he should listen to her.

"I'm your new teacher, Miss Thatcher," Elizabeth responded. "Now back to your argument. Did she give you an answer?"

"No, not yet," Andrew replied.

"Okay, then maybe you can all go to the dance as a group with all of your friends, and everyone can dance with each other?" She offered. "I have only been here a few days, but I assume that you two are very good friends, and you really wouldn't want to break up your friendship over this. There will be many girls who will come into your lives, but when you find the right one, you'll know it, and as friends, I think you'll be happy for each other."

"Are you married?" Andrew asked.

"No I'm not, but we aren't talking about me," Elizabeth responded.

"Andrew don't be stupid…she said her name is Miss Thatcher. Miss, that means she isn't married," Billy reminded him.

"I know what it means, I wasn't paying attention, that's all," Andrew yelled back.

"You're right, Miss Thatcher. If she wanted to go to the dance with someone, she would have given an answer." Billy remarked as he reached his arm out to shake Andrew's hand. "Will you be at the dance, Miss Thatcher?"

"I haven't decided yet," Elizabeth responded.

"Well, I hope you do come, and maybe you will save a dance for us," Billy stated as he glanced over and observed Jack standing close by.

Elizabeth smiled, "I'm not so sure how appropriate that would be, but I don't think you two will be sitting along the wall. I have no doubt that the young girls here will be very happy to monopolize your dance cards."

Billy and Andrew headed for their homes, laughing and joking as if nothing had happened.

"Miss Thatcher, I'm impressed…" Jack called out, surprising her.

"Oh, good afternoon, Constable. How are you today?" She asked.

"I'm well thank you, and thank you for doing my job here," Jack responded.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Jack laughed, "I was just kidding, but seriously, you did a nice job. From what I've heard, Andrew and Billy have been friends almost all of their lives."

"I hope what I said helped. Teen years can be very difficult without love issues entering in," Elizabeth remarked.

"Do you know from experience?" Jack asked, his brow arched, and his lips curled up in a sly smile.

"Hardly," she replied coyly.

"So in the same regard, women shouldn't let a man come between their friendship either, right?" He asked, enjoying the fact that he was making her a bit nervous.

"Of course not," she quickly responded.

"But it does happen…"

"I know it does, but it shouldn't. I believe that if something is meant to be, it will be. That includes relationships. But love can be challenging…"

"It shouldn't be challenging; it should come easy," he replied.

"Oh, and do you know this from personal experience?" She asked with raised eyebrows and a slightly tilted head.

"I thought I did, but I was wrong," he responded as his eyes drifted from her downward toward the ground.

"So, your relationship was challenging?" She asked.

"Okay, so I guess you were right; sometimes relationships can be challenging, but with the right person it's worth it," he admitted.

Elizabeth laughed softly, "Well, Constable…I do believe that is what I said." Her tone became more empathetic, "So your relationship wasn't with the right person? I'm sorry…"

Jack smiled at her concern for his feelings, "Don't be sorry. What happened before has brought me to where I am now, and I'm in a good place; a wonderful town, with people that I care deeply about."

Elizabeth smiled; she enjoyed talking with him, but was uncertain why he made her so nervous. As she turned, her shawl fell to the ground. Both she and Jack bent down to retrieve it, his hand covering hers. They momentarily looked at each other, no words, just eye contact…

"Uh, I'm sorry," Elizabeth stated as they both pulled their hands away. Beginning to feel a little uncomfortable around him, Elizabeth wished Jack a good evening, and headed back inside the café to help Abigail with the dinner crowd. As she turned away, Jack called out to her

"Miss Thatcher… your shawl," he approached and handed over her shawl.

She giggled, "Thank you, Constable."

She stepped inside, and leaned her back against the closed door, "Why does he make me so nervous?"

Jack's mind was whirling; he gathered the reins, and began leading his horse to the Livery, "Why is it hard to catch my breath whenever she's around?"

"Hi Jack," Rosemary yelled from in front of the saloon.

"Good afternoon Rosie," he replied.

"Did you enjoy dinner last night?" She asked, as she fished for a compliment.

Jack continued walking as she maintained his pace, "It was very good, but hardly the emergency that you made it out to be. I was having dinner at the Café; I left Faith sitting at the table, because I thought something had happened."

"You aren't courting the nurse, are you?" She asked as she grabbed his arm and stopped his forward movement.

"Not that it's any of your business Rosie, but I'm not courting anyone," he remarked. "Besides, what's going on with you and Lee?"

"Are you jealous?" She asked, a feeling of satisfaction settling within her.

"No Rosie. I like Lee, and I don't want you to do to him what you did to me. He really enjoys your company, so I hope you realize…"

"Jack, I've told you that I'm sorry; I'm sorry for the way things ended; I'm sorry for not putting you first, and I'm especially sorry for breaking your heart," she said as he turned away and started again toward the Livery.

"I wouldn't say you broke my heart, Rosie. Someone told me today that a relationship, although challenging at times, will work if it's meant to be. We just weren't meant to be…and that's okay," he said, as a cleansing feeling washed over him.

"Well Jack, I just didn't want you pining after me since clearly I've moved on," Rosemary remarked.

"Yes, clearly…especially since you made me dinner last night," he replied.

"I made dinner for you and Bill," she reminded him.

"Yes, but he wasn't there," Jack interjected.

"Well, we'll talk later Jack. So glad that we could clear the air and you understand that I'm interested in Lee. I don't want our relationship to impact your friendship with him," Rosemary said, implying that Jack held residual feelings for her.

"No, we're fine. A woman shouldn't come between a friendship…don't worry Rosie, Lee and I are fine," Jack stated, hoping that she would finally understand that he had moved on.

"That's wise, Jack. I don't know how realistic it is, but it is wise," she admitted.

They bid each other good evening as he went to care for his horse, and she headed for the saw mill office with a new determination, and a realization that she would most likely never be a Mounties' wife.

Saturday morning arrived and Elizabeth awoke early. She put on a lavender blouse which matched the print in her skirt; she sat down at her desk, looked out her window at the people below who were already milling around and found herself lost. She was lost in thought about her life before this town; how every man, besides her father, had wanted something from her, either her physical attention, or a stake in her father's company. She was guarded with her feelings, which often made her appear standoffish, prudish, or narcissistic. She knew that none of these adjectives correctly described her, and she realized that she would need to work hard to fit in, but she desperately wanted to try. She pulled out her journal, and attempted to put to paper the many thoughts that were going through her head…

" _ **As we start out on new adventures in our lives, standing firm on our own two feet is important; feeling strong and competent is essential, but realizing the need at times for assistance is imperative. Understanding that strength of character and ability to be self sufficient do not negate the need for help at times, and that accepting assistance does not make you weak or incompetent. Even in the short time I have been here, I've seen people, both men and women, helping each other without assumptions of paybacks; people working together for the betterment of the community, where a thank you was all the payment that was required. I hope to feel at home in this town, and with its residents; to be viewed by them as a friend, and not simply an acquaintance or a visitor. This is my path; my journey has led me here, and it is my strong desire to make it my home."**_

Elizabeth came downstairs and found Abigail gathering together the decorations for the dance. "Let me help you," she offered.

"Thank you," Abigail stated appreciatively.

They stepped outside the café and were met by Cat, Florence, Mary, and Rosemary, all of whom were prepared to spend their morning decorating the saloon for the dance. Most of the women brought their baked goods, storing them at Abigail's until time to set up the food table this evening.

As the women talked about what needed to be done, Rosemary attempted to delegate responsibilities to those present. Although many of the women wanted to say what they thought of Rosemary's pushy behavior, only one person chose to speak up…

"Rosemary, we would get much more done if you would shut your mouth and pitch in," Florence insisted.

"Well I never…" Rosemary replied.

"You're right… You never, because you're too busy handing out orders. Pitch in like the rest of us," Florence demanded as the other women turned away and smiled.

The women worked hard transforming the saloon into a romantic setting. Gone were all the shot glasses; the tables were no longer bare, and were now covered by beautiful cloths, and the room had been rearranged to accommodate dancing. As the women finished up their individual decorating responsibilities, they said their farewells, and headed home to clean up and dress for the dance.

"Are you finished?" Abigail called out to Elizabeth as she finished packing the unused decorations in her basket.

"I have a few more things to put on the wall. You can go ahead. I'll be along shortly," Elizabeth replied.

"Okay, I'll see you back at the café, but don't be long," Abigail reminded her.

"Oh I won't," she responded.

Abigail reached the door, but remembered one thing… "When Mr. Trevoy comes back, show him this chair. The leg is cracked…" Abigail advised as she pointed out the chair near the middle of the saloon before leaving.

"What?" Elizabeth asked as she turned to look at the door, but found Abigail gone.

"Okay, the last paper rose…the children did a beautiful job. Whoa, what?" Elizabeth was surprised as one of the spiral streamers had come free from the chandelier and fallen across her shoulder. She looked around, but feeling that this was a simple job requiring no assistance, she pulled a chair over and stepped up.

"Oh my, none of these are tied very tightly as she went from arm to arm of the chandelier retying the streamers.

She was not paying attention as the saloon door opened and someone stepped inside.

"This will be a wonderful dance, I just know it," she said to herself.

"It looks perfect," she heard a voice which startled her. "AHHHHH," Elizabeth turned quickly and stepped on the back of the broken chair, causing the leg to snap.

"I've got you…Are you alright?" Jack asked as he caught her in his arms.

"I'm fine, thank you," she quickly responded.

"Can I help you with anything else?" He asked.

"Um, you could put me down…" she said nervously.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jack laughed softly.

"Thank you, Constable," she shakily replied.

"Do you think that you could just call me Jack?" He asked.

Elizabeth smiled, "I suppose, that is if you would like to call me Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth it is," he replied.

"Thank you Consta…Jack. I appreciate you breaking my fall, rescuing me from my night in the woods, and coming to my aid before in the café…does that cover everything?" She asked.

Jack laughed softly, "Yes, I believe that covers everything so far. However, tomorrow is a new day."

Elizabeth gathered her things and headed for the door.

"Will you be at the dance tonight?" Jack asked.

She stopped and turned around, "I'm not sure. I'd like to go, but some of the ladies feel that as a teacher, I should not be socializing with the men in town."

"Really?" He asked, as a surprised look covered his face.

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. No one at the School Board ever said that I couldn't attend dances, but then again they never said I could. If I can't socialize with anyone, I would think that it will be quite lonely."

"Well, I hope to see you here tonight, Elizabeth," Jack stated warmly. "I mean, I'd hate to think of you home alone while everyone is here dancing. Uh, not that I'm thinking about you home alone…" He said quickly as he reached for the door handle at the same time as Elizabeth; his hand covered hers, as they both pulled away quickly.

"I'm sorry," Jack said shyly as he reached again for the door to let her out.

"Thank you," she replied with an equally warm smile.

Elizabeth headed back to the café as Jack stood in the doorway watching her…

"Stop it Thornton. What's gotten into you?" He whispered.

"Excuse me, Constable," Mr. Trevoy called out from behind. "Did you say something?"

"Oh nothing…Just talking to myself," Jack replied as he walked down the steps and headed for the jail.

As the afternoon led into early evening, Abigail placed the 'Closed' sign on the café door and went upstairs to dress for the dance. She knocked on Elizabeth's door before coming back downstairs…

"Are you almost ready?" She asked.

"I'll be right down," Elizabeth replied as she pulled her hair up on the sides, securing the strands with barrettes.

Elizabeth walked down the stairs and found Abigail sitting in the kitchen…

"Oh, you look beautiful," Abigail stated as she admired Elizabeth's outfit, a yellow blouse that matched the tiny flowered appliqués in her favorite blue skirt.

"Are you sure it's okay; it's not too much?" She asked.

Abigail replied quickly, "No, you look beautiful, and your skirt brings out the blue in your eyes."

As they headed for the door, Abigail said, "I hope you aren't tired…"

"No, why?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because I predict that you will have all the single men asking you to dance tonight," she said with a smile.

"I love to dance, but with men I know. So, I'll most likely be holding up the wall this evening," Elizabeth remarked.

"Well, I'll be glad to show you who the nice men are, and who to stay away from," Abigail offered. "It's a shame that Jack has to work tonight, because he is probably the nicest and most respectful."

"I'm not looking for a romance here," Elizabeth stated firmly.

Abigail smiled as she opened the door and they headed out, "Of course you aren't."

They arrived at the saloon and joined in with the other women setting up the refreshment table. It took no time for Rosemary to bring to everyone's attention that there were no baked goods from the new school teacher.

"You need to learn to cook, Elizabeth. If you hope to get married, a man will expect you to cook," She asked.

"That's not one of my talents, I'm afraid. But my future husband should not expect me to do anything other than love him with all of my heart," she replied.

"Nice thought, but certainly not realistic. Right Jack?" Rosemary asked as she drew Jack into the conversation.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Rosemary giggled, "Our schoolteacher can't cook. A man wants a woman who can cook, right Jack?"

Jack smiled at Elizabeth. The warmth in his expression calmed her nerves, "Rosemary, there is much more to a woman then her ability to clean and cook."

Abigail jumped in, "That's okay Elizabeth. We need you here to teach our children. We have enough people here who can cook."

Abigail took Elizabeth around to introduce her to the townsfolk that she had previously missed. Elizabeth's head was spinning with everyone's name and all of the information that Abigail provided her.

"That is Louis Barker. He is a sweet young man. If I had a daughter, I wouldn't mind her courting him. Now his brother, Frank, is a different story. Stay away from him," she strongly suggested.

Elizabeth watched Rosemary flaunt Lee in front of all the women.

Elizabeth was approached by several men asking her to dance. As each man approached, she would glance over at Abigail who would give her a "yes" or "no" signal. One man in particular, Jake Matthews, received Abigail's stamp of approval.

Elizabeth danced several dances with Jake, eventually excusing herself to get some punch and rest.

"Jake is very sweet. His father is the barber in town, and his mother is a seamstress. He's working as an apprentice with his father. They've been very firm with Jake…he's a nice boy," Abigail advised as she sat down next to Elizabeth.

"I actually met him the other day. He was passing the school, as I was leaving. The door was stuck, and he stopped to help me get it closed. He seems very nice, but I'm just not thinking of courting anyone right now. I'm here to teach; other things will have to wait. I mean, I'm not shutting myself off from the possibilities, but I just think I need to concentrate on the children right now," Elizabeth explained, but the more she talked the more it seemed as though she was trying to convince herself.

Abigail took a sip of her punch, smiled and said, "No one is pushing you, but if you are so inclined to drift into a courtship with someone, I want to make sure it's the right someone."

"Who's the right someone?" Rosemary asked as she sat down beside Abigail.

"Where's Lee?" Abigail asked, hoping to change the topic of conversation.

"There were a couple of men having words outside, and he and Jack stepped out to see if they could cool down the tempers," Rosemary responded. "Well, I'm going to get Lee back in here. They're playing our song." Rosemary slipped away and headed for the door.

"Good evening," Faith stated as she joined the women for some punch.

"Did you just get here?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, I had several late appointments. My heavens Elizabeth, there are some handsome men here," Faith acknowledged.

"There are some nice ones, and some that are not so nice, so if in doubt ask me," Abigail advised, feeling somewhat motherly toward the two young women.

Jack and Lee walked back inside, and Lee was immediately swept onto the dance floor by Rosemary. Jack took his place at the bar as he continued overseeing everyone and everything. Faith excused herself, as Elizabeth and Abigail watched her strike up a conversation with Jack.

Elizabeth was disappointed that Jack was on duty and unable to dance. However, it didn't matter, because it was evident to her through the almost date she'd witnessed, and them standing close during the dance talking, that he was interested in Faith, and would have been spending his free time with her anyway. Besides, she and Jack had just met, and it certainly wasn't worth upsetting a potential friendship over.

"Are they old friends?" Elizabeth asked as she glanced back toward Jack and Faith.

Abigail handed Elizabeth a napkin containing some of her special cookies, "I believe so. They've never been anything more than friends that I know of. There are many women who would be interested, or who are interested in Jack. I think he's a special man, and it will take just the right woman to turn his head."

Elizabeth turned down several men who wanted dances as she watched Jack and Faith. They seemed so comfortable together, and she assumed that their relationship went farther than friendship. "He's nice, when he chooses to be," she thought.

Elizabeth watched many of the couples on and off the dance floor, and observed how happy they appeared to be. Having only arrived in town recently, she was in no hurry for romance, but she had to admit, she was a bit jealous of the women who had men by their side.

Abigail joined some of the other women at the refreshment table to replenish the punch and various desserts that were provided, leaving Elizabeth sitting alone.

"Are you rested up…May I have this dance?" Elizabeth looked up and saw Jake standing beside her.

"Sure, I'd love to," Elizabeth said as he held out his hand and helped her to her feet.

Back over by the bar, "Jack…Jack…" Faith called out to him attempting to gather his attention.

"Oh, I'm sorry Faith," Jack's eyes had been focused on the dance floor; on one couple in particular.

Realizing that she no longer had his attention, she excused herself, and walked over to help the women at the refreshment table.

As the dance began to wind down, Jake and Elizabeth were standing alone…talking, and enjoying the evening. Although she kept telling herself that she was not interested in courting anyone right now, she was having a nice evening with Jake, but found herself distracted by the Mountie at the bar.

"May I walk you home?" Jake asked, drawing her back to their conversation.

"I appreciate the offer, but I only live across the street," Elizabeth replied.

"I realize where you live, but my parents always taught me that you see a lady to her door, making certain that she gets home safely," he explained.

"That's very kind of you. Thank you Jack, but I…"

"It's Jake," he corrected her.

"Excuse me?" She inquired not certain what he was referencing.

"You called me Jack," he stated.

"No I didn't. I know your name is Jake. You must have misunderstood me," she assured him.

"Elizabeth, I have enjoyed this evening, and I would very much like to spend some time getting to know you. I have to admit, I've thought about you a lot since the other day…but I know you haven't been here long, and I'm not the type of man to… I mean, I didn't even ask if you were involved in a courtship back home," Jake responded, hoping that he had misunderstood, but concerned that he hadn't.

"Jake, I'm not involved…"

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth…I don't mean to interrupt you two, but Abigail has been looking for you," Jack stated, as he pulled her away from the conversation.

"Thank you Constable… Jake, I appreciate the dances. Thank you for a lovely time, and I'm certain that we will see each other around town. I hope both of you have a nice evening…" Elizabeth stated as she turned, leaving both men as they watched her walk away.

"She's very nice. I'd like to get to know her better," Jake commented.

"There are several very nice women who have just moved to town," Jack replied.

"Finally, it's great having some eligible women in town, and it doesn't hurt that they're easy on the eyes…" Jake commented, as he bid good night to Jack and headed for the door.

"Certainly doesn't hurt," Jack whispered.

Elizabeth headed for the refreshment table where Abigail was clearing away the leftover desserts. "Jack said that you were looking for me," Elizabeth stated.

"No I wasn't. I told him that I was glad that you were making some friends, having fun, and that Jake was a nice young man. He must have misunderstood me," Abigail replied as she continued clearing the table.

Elizabeth smiled, "Misunderstood? Hmm, there seems to be a lot of that going around."

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4- Love or Settling For Less

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the creators, actors, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 **Chapter 4- Love or Settling For Less  
**

**Several months have passed since the dance. Elizabeth has maintained a platonic relationship with Jake, but the time she has spent with him has not gone unnoticed…**

 **Saturday evening…**

"Elizabeth…What are you doing out here alone?" Jack asked as he rode up on her in the dark in front of the school.

"Oh…Hi Jack. What are you doing out so late?" Elizabeth asked.

"There was a problem in Mapleton that I needed to handle. What are you doing out here? I mean, its Saturday night…don't you have plans with Jake?" He inquired.

"We're just friends, Jack…nothing more," Elizabeth advised.

"That's hard to believe. I mean, it seems like you two are always together," he remarked.

"Jack Thornton, are you jealous?" She asked.

"Jealous…why would I be jealous?" He responded.

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders, tilted her head and arched her eyebrows, "I don't know why. You've told me numerous times that there is no place in your life for a romantic relationship. So Jack, why does it bother you how much time I spend with Jake?"

"It doesn't bother me…I just…It's just that…I ca…"

"Jack is that you?" Andrew Templeton called out from up the road.

"Yes, is something wrong?" Jack yelled back.

"Ned Yost needs your help. A card game is getting out of control," Andrew yelled back.

"Can we talk another time?" Jack asked as he mounted his horse and took off before she could answer.

Elizabeth stood still and watched as Jack rode away. "Was he going to say he cares for me?" She asked herself. Elizabeth continued home, sat down at her desk, pulled out her journal, and attempted to put her thoughts down on paper…

" _ **Why is communication so difficult? Why do our feelings often find it impossible to make their way from our hearts to our mouths? Why do people say one thing, but mean another? Why are our feelings for others so confusing, so challenging at times, causing heads to spin, and our hearts to beat faster or break? So many questions, but too few answers…"**_

Elizabeth moved from her desk to her bed. She sat with her journal in her lap, her pen in her hand, but found it difficult to organize her thoughts. "How can I possibly write on paper that which I am so confused about myself?" She asked herself. She laid back, her head placed comfortably on her pillow. She closed her eyes, wrestling with images in her head. She knew she had feelings for Jack, but he had repeatedly told her in many different ways that he was not interested in a relationship. As such, she had pushed those feelings down deep inside. But now there was Jake…a man who was kind, considerate, respectful, and someone who was obviously developing feelings for her. Would her feelings for him ever grow passed friendship? She fell asleep with her head spinning.

"Good morning," Abigail called out as she looked up upon hearing the café door open.

"Good morning, Mrs. Stanton. Has Elizabeth left for church yet?" Jake asked.

"I don't believe so. Have a seat and I'll check for you," she replied.

Abigail walked back through the kitchen dropping off the dirty dishes from the early morning breakfast rush, before heading upstairs to check on Elizabeth.

"Knock, knock, knock," Abigail tapped on Elizabeth's bedroom door.

"Come in," Elizabeth called out.

Abigail entered the room closing the door behind her, "Jake is downstairs, and I think he would like to walk you to church. He has a beautiful bouquet of flowers, and since he didn't offer them to me, I'm assuming that they're for you."

Elizabeth smiled, "That's so sweet of him." She sat down on her bed and exhaled hard.

"What's wrong?" Abigail asked.

"It's nothing. I'm just confused," she responded.

Abigail sat beside her on the bed, "Confused about what…Jake, or Jack?"

"Jack? Why would you mention Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

"Elizabeth, you've lived here for a while, and I've gotten to know you pretty well. I've see you with Jake, and I'll admit that he's a sweet young man, but your eyes light up when you're near Jack," Abigail stated, her words were strong and rang true, whether Elizabeth wanted to believe them or not.

"I wish we had time to talk, but Jake is downstairs…" Elizabeth said as she stood and walked to the door, "I like Jake. He is kind and considerate and he…"

"Elizabeth, don't settle when it comes to matters of the heart. You will regret it. Whether or not Jack will ever open his heart to anyone shouldn't determine your path. If you don't see your feelings for Jake growing, don't settle. That's all I'll say, oh one more thing…I want you to be happy," Abigail hugged Elizabeth before they both walked out into the hallway.

She gathered her Bible and shawl off the table in the hallway, and started back downstairs.

"You go on ahead. I need to clean up and change before I head out. Save me a seat if you can," Abigail requested.

"I will," Elizabeth replied.

"Good morning Jake," Elizabeth stated as she entered the dining room.

"You look beautiful this morning," Jake remarked nervously. "May I escort you to church?" He asked.

Elizabeth smiled, "Thank you very much, and I would love an escort to church."

Abigail came back downstairs to find Jack sitting at her kitchen table, "Good morning."

"Good morning. I came by to see if you and Elizabeth would like an escort to church this morning," Jack announced.

"That is so thoughtful of you, but Bill will be here very soon to escort me," she advised.

"Well, then that's my loss. I guess I'll just escort Elizabeth then," he stated as he looked toward the staircase awaiting her entrance.

"Jack, she isn't here," Abigail stated.

"Why would she walk to church alone?" Jack asked, puzzled that she didn't wait for Abigail and Bill.

"Good morning," Abigail called out as Bill walked in through the back kitchen door.

"Are you ready to go?" Bill asked.

"Yes, let me grab my Bible," she stated as she walked into the parlor.

Jack was still awaiting an answer to his question when Abigail returned to the kitchen.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jack. Elizabeth left a short while ago," Abigail responded.

"Alone? Why didn't she wait for you?" He asked.

Abigail followed Bill to the back door, but turned to face Jack who was still seated at the kitchen table, "She wasn't alone. Jake came by and walked her to church."

"Are you coming with us, or are you going to sit here and sulk?" Bill asked.

Sulk? I'm not sulking," Jack stated.

"If you say so…come on, we have a church sermon to hear," Bill remarked as Jack sluggishly rose from his seat and followed them outside.

"Would you like to ride with us?" Abigail asked.

"No, you go on ahead, and enjoy yourselves. I'll go by myself," Jack said begrudgingly.

Bill brought the buggy for their ride to church today. He and Abigail had planned a nice ride in the countryside and the church was having a picnic after the service, so Jack did not want to impose.

"When is he going to ask Elizabeth out to dinner? You know he wants to…" Bill remarked as the buggy pulled away from the café, leaving Jack behind.

"You see it too?" Abigail asked with a smile. "He won't because he thinks she's in a courtship with Jake."

"I don't know how anyone could miss it. When he makes it back from rounds early, he doesn't think I notice, but he checks the time, and makes sure he's outside in enough time to watch her walk home from school. I've tried to talk to him, but he keeps telling me that I don't know what I'm talking about," Bill commented.

Abigail exhaled hard, and laughed softly, "Unfortunately Elizabeth has it in her mind that Jack is not interested in a courtship with anyone. I think she cares for Jake as a friend, but I'm afraid his feelings go much deeper than hers. But if Jack is interested in her, he needs to let her know before each of them do something that they will eventually regret."

"Are they?" He asked.

"Are they what?" She responded.

"Involved in a courtship?"

Abigail turned around and saw Jack slowly walking toward church, "Elizabeth and Jake are friends. I'm afraid that if Jack doesn't let her know how he feels that she may settle for a friendship instead of love. She deserves love, and so does Jake. Jack does too, but he's too stubborn to realize it."

Jack arrived at the church and proceeded inside where he took a seat on the back pew. He scanned the congregation, darting from person to person, until his eyes settled on a couple four rows in front of him. He took a deep breath and exhaled sharply…

"Is something wrong, Constable?" Ned Yost asked as he and his daughter scooted passed Jack to take a seat in the pew.

"What…oh, no- nothing is wrong. I'm just a little preoccupied this morning," Jack responded as his eyes drifted between Mr. Yost, Pastor Frank and the couple sitting four rows ahead.

"Good morning, everyone," Pastor Frank began. "It is wonderful to see each and every one of you here to worship our Lord and Savior this morning. This morning I would like to talk with you about a little thing called envy…desiring that which someone else has. As children of God, we should be content with what we have, and who we are; knowing that jealousy serves no useful purpose…"

Jack wiped the sweat from his brow, "Is he talking to me?"

Following the service, Jack stood at the back of the church watching the townsfolk as they thanked Pastor Frank for an insightful sermon. Many of the women slipped out the back of the church to set up the picnic lunch by the pond.

"Excuse me, Elizabeth. I need to give Mr. Rainey a message from my father. Would you mind if I slipped away for just a moment?" Jake asked.

"No, of course not. I'll be outside helping set up for the potluck lunch," she stated as they went their separate ways.

"Good afternoon, Elizabeth," the familiar voice caused her to turn around.

"Good afternoon, Jack. How are you today?" She asked.

"I'm fine, thank you, and you?" He inquired.

Elizabeth continued outside as Jack followed her. She looked up into the sunny, cloudless sky and replied, "I'm doing great. How can you be otherwise on such a beautiful day? Oh Jack, yesterday when we were talking, you were called away, and we didn't get to finish our conversation. I felt like you were trying to tell me something…"

"Yes, I would like to talk, but now is not the right time," he replied as he found himself unable to look away from her.

"Let me take that for you," Jake remarked to Elizabeth as he approached and took the basket she was holding.

"Hello Jack… Did I interrupt something?" Jake asked.

"No nothing," both Jack and Elizabeth said practically in unison.

"It was a very enlightening sermon today, would you agree, Jack?" Jake asked.

Jack immediately felt uncomfortable, and in his heart he wondered if Pastor Frank was speaking directly to him. "Yes, Pastor Frank's sermons always lead to a great deal of soul searching," he responded.

"Elizabeth, would you like to go for a walk around the pond?" Jake asked.

"I'd love to, but I promised Abigail that I would help set up the tables. Maybe we could go later?" She replied as she smoothed out the cloths on the surrounding tables.

"Well, I guess I'll talk to you later. I hope you two have a nice day together…" Jack stated as he turned around and headed to the pond to congregate with many of the townsmen. However, as he walked away he whispered, "I hope you two have a nice day together…together? Thornton, what's wrong with you?"

Jack sat on the bench by the pond and glanced out onto the water. Although his eyes were focused on the ducks, his mind was reviewing images of Elizabeth and he laughed softly.

"Jack, we're starting up a game of horseshoes… come on, we need you on our team. Jack…Jack…are you okay?" Pastor Frank called out several times before garnering Jack's attention.

Jack finally looked away from the pond, "What? I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Who is she, Jack?" Frank asked.

"Who?" Jack responded.

"The woman…who is the woman that has your head spinning?" Frank asked as he patted Jack on the back.

"What makes you think there's a woman? We've talked about this before…I've told you that I have no plans to get involved with anyone. My job doesn't allow it," Jack reminded him.

Frank shook his head, "I know what we've talked about, and I also know how quickly things can change. Are you so certain that you don't want to get involved with anyone because of your job, or are you worried about your heart?"

"Well, it is Sunday, and I should be honest with you…" Jack remarked.

"Yes, it's Sunday, but be honest with yourself Jack," Frank required.

Jack stood up and walked out toward the pond, "I guess if I'm being completely honest, it's a little bit of both."

Frank followed Jack as they both stood pensively for a moment, "Jack, your heart will know when it wants to take the chance. My advice to you, as your friend, is that you not let it slip away. Okay, that being said, I want to know who it is that's turned your head. I think I know…"

Jack laughed softly, "There isn't anyone, Frank. At least not yet."

Frank joined in and laughed as well, "Now you aren't being honest with me or yourself."

"Pastor Frank, we need your help inside," Ned Yost called from the church steps.

"I'll be right there," Frank replied. "Jack, I've seen a man in love before…I've even been one, so be honest with yourself."

Jack remained by the pond thinking. He knew that he was falling for Elizabeth; all thoughts of remaining single flew quickly out the window after he got to know her, and now he had dreams of a future…a future with someone. While deep in thought, his heart began pounding soundly. He glanced to the other side of the pond, and watched as Elizabeth and Jake walked arm in arm. Had he waited too long? Was she now taken by another?

 **Several days have passed…**

"Hello Elizabeth, are you having a nice day?" Jack asked, as he trotted up on horseback.

"Hi Jack, isn't it just lovely. It's so beautiful; I think I'll leave it out all day," Elizabeth replied as she continued walking toward home.

Jack dismounted his horse, and gazed back with a confused look upon his face.

"Don't worry Jack…my mother used to say that all the time. It's just a silly saying," she said with a soft laugh.

Jack led his horse as he continued walking with Elizabeth, "I haven't seen you around lately. Is everything okay?"

Elizabeth turned her head to him and smiled, "Everything is fine. I've just been busy with schoolwork."

"Is that all? It looks like you have settled in well here. A lot of the townsfolk have noticed that you seem to be spending a lot of time with Jake," Jack stated hesitantly.

"A lot of people? Who are these people, and why would they be interested in who I spend my time with? And why would they discuss that with you?" She asked, clearly surprised by his remark.

Jack put his hand on her arm, stopping her forward motion, and causing her to turn and face him. "I'm sorry Elizabeth. I'm sure that the people in town are just worried about you. Whether you know it or not, you have quickly become an important member of this community," he explained.

Elizabeth exhaled hard, "Jake is a member of this community too, and from what I can tell he is well liked. So, are these people concerned that I'm not good enough for Jake?"

"I'm sorry Elizabeth. I didn't mean to upset you. Forget I said anything," Jack remarked, hoping that she would do as he asked.

They continued on their way into town, and since neither one spoke for several minutes, Jack could tell that his statement had upset Elizabeth.

They reached the center of town, and Elizabeth observed many of the townspeople milling in the street.

"Unfortunately some of these people are too involved in my life when they should be concerned with their own. You should be worried, Jack…" Elizabeth said sharply.

"Me? What should I be worried about?" He asked.

"We're walking and talking together; these people will have us in a courtship, and you've told me several times how Mounties don't marry. According to what you've said, the town busybodies already have me in a serious courtship, and now I'm walking home with a single man…It will be the scandalous talk of the town," she remarked with a soft laugh and a shake of her head at the complete ridiculousness of the idea.

"Why are you laughing…why is the thought of that so funny?" He sounded hurt as the words slipped out of his mouth.

"Everyone here knows that you have no plans to become involved, or fall in love. You've made it clear that your work is your life, and you have no room for a woman in your heart. No, I'm making a lot out of nothing. You're safe…no one will think anything bad of you," she confirmed. "Oh, but wait…why am I laughing? They won't think anything about you, but I'll be made out as the Harlot. I have to go, Jack!"

Elizabeth turned and walked up the steps of the café as Jack continued toward the Livery. It had been years since a woman had stirred any emotions in him, and never as strong as he was feeling now. After all, he had only known her for a short while, and it seemed evident that she was interested in another man. He always thought that it would be easy to devote his life to his work, but then she came along, and she was certainly not part of his plan.

"Stop it Thornton…stick to the plan," he thought as he walked into the Livery, unsaddled his horse and took care of him for the evening.

Elizabeth helped out as usual in the café; she felt it was the least she could do to repay Abigail for her kindness. As the dinner crowd settled in for their meals, Elizabeth was busy taking orders, and refilling their coffee cups.

"Good evening Faith…Jack, will you be dining in, or do you need something to take with you?" Elizabeth asked, somewhat surprised to see them on a date.

Jack looked at Faith and then back at Elizabeth, "I guess we'll both be eating in tonight," Jack advised as Elizabeth seated them next to Florence Blakeley, Mary Graves and their children.

"I'm glad that I saw you this evening, Jack. I guess we were meant to meet up for dinner, because I had started over here an hour ago but had to go back to the office to finish something," Faith stated with a gentle smile which lit up her face.

"Did you need to see me about something? As your Constable, I'm available to you any time," he remarked.

"No, it was nothing specific. I just enjoy your company," Faith stated. "Well, since you're not seeing anyone, and I'm not seeing anyone, we might as well not see anyone together," she said with a nervous giggle.

Jack was befuddled; he liked Faith, but only as a friend…deeper feelings just weren't there.

Faith could tell that her statement had made him nervous, not quite the response she had hoped for, but the one she had to deal with. "Jack, I didn't mean anything by what I said. I just meant that I'm fairly new here, and although I know Abigail, and Elizabeth, I've known you longer, and I feel comfortable with you. I enjoy spending time with you. It's like being home. Please don't read anything more into what I said."

"I didn't, Faith…and I feel comfortable with you. I've enjoyed our talks," Jack responded.

"Did you hear that?" Florence asked Mary.

"No, hear what?" Mary replied.

Florence stated, "Are you ready to go? I can tell you outside."

They were barely at the door before Florence leaned in and whispered, "I think there's love in the air at the table next to us. Nurse Carter just told the Constable that she enjoyed spending time with him, and considers him to be her home. You know, they knew each other in Hamilton, so wedding bells could be any time now."

Mary laughed, "Don't start spreading that around. You have no idea what she meant, and you certainly don't want to be the cause of passing around falsehoods."

"It's not false if it came from her own mouth, Mary," Florence reminded her.

Elizabeth was busy and found no time to socialize with Jack, Faith, or Jake, who happened to be sitting at a table alone. However, she wanted to ask Faith about a sore throat remedy she had read about, and its effectiveness. She decided that now was not the time to ask, especially since she was on a date, but she decided that on her next trip out into the dining room, she would ask if she could come by the office tomorrow and discuss it then.

Jack felt that Faith's feelings for him were strong, but he also knew that they weren't reciprocated. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, and certainly didn't want their friendship to become uncomfortable.

"Do you have time to take a walk?" Jack asked Faith.

"Yes, I do. I'd love to take a walk with you," she replied.

As Elizabeth made one of her last trips into the dining room for the evening, she observed Jack and Faith heading out the café door. She casually watched as they left together, and did not head in separate directions… "Yes, it was a date," she thought.

"Elizabeth, do you have time to take a walk later? I have something I'd like to talk with you about," Jake asked.

"I'm sorry Jake…I have some school work that I need to finish before tomorrow. Maybe another time?" She asked.

"Of course! He leaned close as he brushed by, "I won't stop asking."

Elizabeth realized that Jack wasn't sitting around pining for her, so why should she let the possibility of a relationship with someone else, especially someone as sweet as Jake, slip away. "Jake, wait…if you have a few minutes for me to finish up, I'd love to take a walk with you."

"I'll be right outside. Take your time," Jake replied.

Jack and Faith took a leisurely walk around town. He didn't find the setting romantic and certainly didn't want to give the wrong impression…

They found themselves standing in front of the jail. He invited her up on the porch and they took a seat… "Faith, I want you to know how happy I am that you're here, and I know that Hope Valley will be a healthier town because of it. But…"

"Jack you needn't say any more. I know that your feelings for me go no further than friendship. To be truthful, I don't think mine do either. I'm just so comfortable with you, and maybe it's because I'm new here, or because we have a lot in common." She took a deep breath and continued, "I could see myself in a courtship with you, but I've known all along that you have no place in your life for a relationship. Your work is your life, and I understand that. So please, don't feel uncomfortable around me, but know that if you ever decide that you want a woman in your life, I'm here," Faith explained as she stood up and walked to the steps. She said good night, and walked away, leaving behind a small piece of her heart.

"Let me walk you home," Jack said as he stood and walked toward her.

Faith gave a halfhearted smile, "Jack, I'm capable of getting across the street. You stay here and enjoy the rest of your evening. Thank you for the dinner company."

"No, thank you," he replied.

Elizabeth finished up in the kitchen, and excused herself, explaining to Abigail that Jake was waiting to take her for a walk.

"Are you two getting serious?" She asked.

Elizabeth liked Jake; he was sweet, considerate, and he was certainly easy on the eyes. For some reason, she simply felt comfortable with him. However, she didn't get the butterflies in her stomach feeling when they were together; she didn't secretly hope to run into him in various places, and her dreams weren't taken up with thoughts of them together. However, the man who evoked those feelings in her had made it quite clear that he was not interested in a relationship with her, and she was resigning herself to that fact. However, she had to admit to herself that it hurt to see him out on a date with Faith.

Elizabeth headed for the dining room and spun around to face Abigail, "No, I mean I like him as a friend, and honestly I just don't know if anything else will develop. He certainly is a catch, and any woman would be lucky to have him. It's just that he's not…"

"Jack?" Abigail whispered.

Elizabeth stopped in the doorway, turned to face Abigail, shook her head up and down, and then headed out to the porch to meet Jake.

She stepped out on the porch to find Jake leaning up against the railing. Florence and Mary were sitting in the chairs on the deck, talking and watching their children playing stickball in the street. Florence wasn't soft with her words as she continued to discuss the budding relationship between the nurse and Constable. The statements she'd heard them say were repeated within Elizabeth's earshot, much to her dismay.

Jake called out to her several times before gaining her attention…

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Oh, yes…shall we go?" Elizabeth advised as she allowed Jake to take her arm and slip it through his.

Sitting in the darkness on the jail porch, Jack watched unnoticed as Elizabeth and Jake strolled by.

"Would you like to walk down by the lake?" Jake asked.

"Maybe some other time," Elizabeth replied. "I can't stay out long; I still have work to do for school tomorrow, and I promised Abigail that I would help her clean up the kitchen when I returned."

"I'd like to talk with you about something…" Jake stated.

He took her arm and they walked to the gazebo that was built at the end of Main Street, and sat down to talk.

"Elizabeth, I got some news today, and I hope it will have an impact on both of us," Jake began to explain. "My uncle sent word that he wants me to take over his mercantile in Haversford Township. It would be a great opportunity, and well, there is a wonderful Charter School there, and I took the liberty of finding out that they do have an opening for a teacher."

Elizabeth didn't want to lead Jake on, and although she enjoyed spending time with him, her feelings for him were not growing. "Jake, I appreciate the time we've spent together, and you are a wonderful man, but…" she said as she watched him take her hand and press it to his lips.

Jake felt as though he was being dismissed, but needed to let her know what he was feeling, "Elizabeth, before you say anything else, I hope you know how important you've become to me. I look forward to the end of the day when I can see you, and I find myself thinking about you often. I understand if you don't feel the same, but I believe that it will come with time. I'm not asking for marriage, yet, but you could come with me; they have a teacherage that you could live in, and we could see where it takes us."

"Jake that isn't fair to you… I don't know what my feelings are, or what I'm capable of giving right now, and I certainly don't want to lead you on," Elizabeth spoke honestly. "Besides, my home is here…I'm settled here, and I don't want to leave here."

"Will you at least think about it? It could be a wonderful new start for both of us…" He replied.

"As long as you understand that I can't make any promises," she responded.

"I understand, but I can always hope," he said with a smile.

"I need to get back to the café, but I'll see you soon," She stated as she gathered her shawl and prepared to leave.

Jake stood and took her hand helping her to her feet, "I'd like to see you to your door."

"Jake, I'll be fine. There are plenty of people in the street, and I'm not that far away. Besides, I think I'd like to be alone," she smiled assuring him that she would be fine.

"Well, if you're sure. May I call on you until I leave?" He asked.

"As friends?" she replied.

"Yes, as friends…" he responded.

"I'd like that. When are you leaving?" She asked.

Jake looked deep into her eyes, "I'm hoping it will be both of us leaving, but I'm going to check everything out next week, but the permanent move would be within the next month.

They went their separate ways…Jake had a lot of hope in his heart, and Elizabeth had a lot to think about.

As Elizabeth passed by the jail, a familiar voice called out to her…

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" Jack called out from the porch.

Elizabeth was startled, "Oh Jack, you scared the life out of me."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were okay," he remarked as he walked down the steps and joined her in the street.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked as she continued toward the café with Jack walking close by.

"I saw you on your walk with Jake, but now you're alone. So, are you okay?" He asked again.

Elizabeth stopped walking, turned to Jack and exhaled hard. She noticed that the street was relatively empty, "Jack, not that it is any of your business, but…no wait…it isn't any of your business. Besides, you shouldn't concern yourself with me, especially when you're on a date with Faith."

"A date with Fai…" he began to respond before being quickly interrupted.

"Jack, it's none of my business what you do. You've told me that you aren't interested in a relationship, but our heart knows what our heart wants, and I'm happy for you if Faith is who you want."

"Elizabeth…"

"I mean it seems fast, but then again you did know each other before. I'm happy for you…"

"Elizabeth…"

"Jack, you don't need to explain anything to me. I'm happy for you and Faith. I know how much she cares for you, and according to Florence, we will be hearing wedding bells soon, so congratulations…" Elizabeth remarked before excusing herself and disappearing into the café, closing the door behind her, and leaving Jack with his mouth agape, and obviously confused.

"Date with Faith…not interested in a relationship…WEDDING BELLS?" He said to himself, the voice in his head getting louder with each word.

Abigail was almost finished cleaning when Elizabeth returned, "You're back earlier than I expected. Is everything alright?"

"Why does everyone have to ask me that?" Elizabeth snapped back.

Elizabeth's reaction caught Abigail completely off guard, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, I'm sorry. I should never have snapped at you. I'm so sorry," Elizabeth apologized.

"Is something wrong…Can I help?" Abigail asked.

"Jake is moving away to run his uncle's mercantile," Elizabeth said as she looked up and saw the concern on Abigail's face. "No, he didn't propose, but he has looked in to teaching possibilities and there is an opening. He wants me to go with him, and then we can see where it leads us."

"Are you seriously thinking about going? Are you sure about this? Where will you live?" Abigail's questions quickly flowed out of her mouth.

"Don't worry, I told him that I would think about it, and maybe for my future, I should. But I have an obligation here. I consider Hope Valley my home, and I don't feel strongly enough for Jake to pack up and leave. It wouldn't be fair to him…to either of us. However, I shouldn't close the door on possibilities, no matter how remote they may seem," she explained.

Elizabeth excused herself for the night. She changed into her nightgown, and sat down on her bed to write in her journal…

" _ **From an early age we dream…oh they are simple at first; filling our days with demands of immediate gratification, secure in the arms of our loved ones. As we age, our dreams change, but we still hope for that quick satisfaction and the comfort we feel in the arms of someone we love. Unfortunately, we sometimes have to alter our plans, re-evaluating our dreams, and contemplating the concept of settling for something other than what we desire. Although the concept of settling is distasteful, it often leads us onto paths that we had not previously examined; opening doors not before accessible, and allowing us the opportunity to see that happiness may come at the end of avenues not yet travelled. We can be happy with many things…experiences, jobs, friends, and family, among other things. However, just because we laugh, and enjoy a small measure of time in euphoria, will our hearts be content with our outcome, or will we feel as though we simply settled for less, because we were too afraid to put ourselves out in the line of fire?"**_

As a tear dropped from her eye she placed her journal on the table, and stretched out on her bed. She closed her eyes as visions of Jake and Jack passed through her memories. How could she not care about Jake… could there possibly be a more kind, gentle, sweet or more respectful man around? Yes, there was…Jack! He was kind, considerate, thoughtful, sweet, respectful, and appeared genuinely concerned about her, well actually he was concerned about everyone. So, maybe that was more of an attribute of his job, but she didn't believe so. She cared for Jake and enjoyed spending time with him, but unfortunately saw him more like the brother she never had. On the other hand, Jack caused the butterflies to flutter in her stomach, and her heart to pound rapidly whenever she was near him, or simply allowed a thought of him to grace her mind.

It appeared that Jack had moved on from his prior dream of work only and no relationships. According to Florence, he was moving faster than her sister Julie through a sale at the ever exquisite and expensive Burke's Elite Fashions in the heart of Hamilton. Although he owed her no explanation, could she really see herself remaining in Hope Valley after Jack and Faith married?

"Good morning, Elizabeth…did you sleep well?" Abigail asked.

Elizabeth grabbed the apron off the back of the kitchen chair, tied it on, and said, "Not really. I have so much on my mind, and I tossed and turned all night." Elizabeth took the coffee pot and cups, and headed out toward the dining room.

"Wait, did you come to a decision?" Abigail asked, the look of concern visibly covering her face.

"No, but I think I may be less certain about remaining here," Elizabeth responded as she walked back into the kitchen and sat the coffee pot and cups down on the table. "My heart led me here, and I'm afraid that my heart may be pushing me away now," she said with a sad, depressed tone.

"Elizabeth, I know you have feelings for Jack…I'm fairly certain most of the town knows it, but he's a little slow…have you told him?" Abigail asked.

"I'm not even sure what my feelings are. I know that he infuriates me one minute, and then the next I want to know everything about him. We've talked, but he's been adamant about his desire to remain free of commitments…well, other than his job that is. But now he's seeing Faith, and I'm happy for him; I'm happy for both of them, because I know she has feelings for him. I just don't know if I want to stay around and see it daily," Elizabeth explained.

"I know Jack, and I really don't know what you're talking about with him and Faith. Jack has always been very honest, and every time we've spoken, he has only said how the town is lucky to have Faith, and he considers her to be a friend. I trust his word, Elizabeth," Abigail advised.

Elizabeth picked the coffee pot and cups back up and headed toward the dining room, "It doesn't matter anyway. I came to teach children, not to fall in love, and I can teach anywhere."

Once Elizabeth had filled the coffee cups of the dining room patrons, she went back to the kitchen, removed her apron, grabbed her basket, and headed for school. "I'll see you this afternoon," she called out as she left the café.

Abigail cleaned the kitchen and prepared some of the food items for the dinner crowd. Once finished, she sat down to enjoy a cup of coffee.

"How has your day been going?" Bill asked as he entered through the back kitchen door.

"It's been busy. It's good for me, but even the married saw mill men were in here eating breakfast this morning," she replied.

"Did you have any help," he asked.

"Elizabeth helped before she left for school, but she was really preoccupied. So filling coffee cups was about all she could handle today," she responded.

"Is something wrong?" Bill inquired.

"I'm worried, Bill. Jake is moving away to run his uncle's mercantile, and he has asked Elizabeth to join him…"

"He proposed to her?" Bill gasped.

"No, but I think he is moving in that direction. He's found a teaching position for her there, and she can live in the teacherage," Abigail remarked.

"Is she going?" He asked.

"I initially didn't think so, but now I don't know," she responded.

Bill approached her, brushed his lips across hers before walking back to the door, "I'll see you later. Will you have dinner with me tonight?"

"I'd love to," she replied with a smile.

Bill was sitting at the desk when Jack returned from his rounds. He watched as Jack came in, hung up his jacket, removed his holster, and then checked the time on the clock. Bill smiled as he watched Jack fix a cup of coffee, and then head out to the front porch, just in time to wish Elizabeth a good day as she walked home from school. Bill walked out onto the porch and sat in the chair next to Jack.

"So, what's this I hear about you and Faith getting married?" Bill asked with a laugh.

"You know Florence Blakeley; she hears something, and suddenly she turns it around to suit herself. Faith and I are friends, nothing more. You know I don't have room in my life for a wife," Jack stated, the same statement said repeatedly, probably in hopes of convincing himself.

Bill looked down the street and watched as Elizabeth mingled with a few of the women outside the café, "Well, if that's how you feel, but I happen to know otherwise…Mounties can marry, as long as it's the right woman. Unfortunately for you, your right woman may be leaving town."

"Where's Elizabeth going?" Jack asked.

Bill laughed, "What makes you think that I was referring to Elizabeth?"

"Bill, stop it. What are you talking about? Is she moving back home?" Jack asked; his tone was quite insistent.

Bill shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. Apparently she doesn't think there is enough to keep her here. Jake has asked her…Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the café, and don't try to stop me," Jack replied as he jumped off the porch onto the street.

"It's about time, and I wouldn't think of it…" Bill whispered.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5- Please Don't Go

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the creators, actors, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 **Chapter 5- Please Don't Go**

Jack reached the café and stopped. He stood completely still as if he were frozen in time. Suddenly he realized that he would have to talk to Elizabeth; he would need to discuss his feeling with her and for her, and he wasn't certain that he even understood them himself. The only thing he was certain of was that he didn't want her to leave Hope Valley.

"Jack, are you coming inside for dinner?" Abigail asked as she stepped outside to sweep off the porch and steps.

"Uh, I wanted to talk to…" Jack attempted to explain.

"Jack, you're eating dinner early this evening. I guess I finished up my work just in time. Do you have plans, or can two friends have dinner together?" Faith asked, as she walked up and stood beside him, being certain to refer to him as her friend.

Jack liked Faith, as a friend, and he had no intention of hurting her feelings. However, he knew that Elizabeth, for whatever reason, already assumed that he and Faith were courting, and he didn't want to give the town gossipmongers anything else to talk about. "I really don't have time for dinner. I need to talk to Elizabeth about something. Enjoy your dinner though," Jack said as he turned his attention back to Abigail.

Faith was disappointed, but excused herself and headed into the café…

"Jack, Elizabeth came in, grabbed the picnic basket I fixed for her, and then left to meet Jake. You just missed her; she went out the back door. You can probably catch her if it's important," Abigail mentioned. She could see in his eyes a man torn between the strong feelings she knew he had for Elizabeth, and his own fear at having to confront them.

"Abigail, could I come back later and talk with you? I'll come back and we can talk while I help you clean up…if that's okay?" Jack asked, as she observed that the spark had disappeared from his eyes.

"Are you okay Jack? Is something wrong?" She asked, but was hopeful that she already knew the answer.

Jack looked around and observed that they were currently alone, "I'd just like some advice about something."

"Well, I'm always here for you, and I'll never turn down help with cleaning," she said with a smile. She glanced behind Jack and observed several groups of people heading toward the café. She knew that she needed to return to her duties in the café, "I see you after dinner."

Jack had no appetite, and certainly could not concentrate on work. So he did the only thing that generally calmed him down… he went riding. Jack had ridden all day, but that was work. This time he needed to think, and clear his head. He made arrangements to borrow a horse, and off he went toward the one place that he found so tranquil… the meadow overlooking the stream.

Elizabeth walked down the street and Jake picked her up in a buggy, and they headed out of town.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"It's a surprise… But I know you'll love it," Jake replied.

Jake pulled the buggy to a halt. He jumped down, helped Elizabeth to the ground, grabbed the blanket and picnic basket and headed through the clearing.

"I've never been here before…Where are we?" She asked.

"I come here when I need to think. It's my private place. I don't think anyone else knows about it. It's so peaceful…" he replied.

"And beautiful," she responded.

"The area is beautiful…you, dear Elizabeth are breathtaking!" He remarked, but noticed that she appeared somewhat nervous.

Jake spread out the blanket and laid the picnic basket down before taking Elizabeth's hand and helping her to the ground. The sound of the water flowing downstream was so peaceful, and he watched as Elizabeth seemed mesmerized by the motion.

"I don't want to push you, but have you at least been thinking about everything?" He asked.

Elizabeth looked back at Jake, "I haven't thought of much else. I do care for you Jake, but I just don't know if it's enough to move away for. I mean, I don't know if it will ever be enough to build a life together, and I don't want to give you false hope."

"Is there someone else, Elizabeth?" Jake asked.

"No…well…" Elizabeth hesitated, "No, there's no one else." She wasn't lying; at least she didn't feel that she was. "Jake, I care about you, but to make the type of move that you are asking, I should be in love with you, and you should feel the same about me. I don't believe we are at that point, either of us, and I'm not certain that we ever will be," she explained.

"I understand that you aren't sure how you feel about me, but I need you to know that I believe that I am in love with you. I really don't like the thought of making this move without you. Even if you don't come with me, the hope that you will in the near future will keep me going," Jake stated as he leaned forward, gently pressing his lips to hers.

Elizabeth smiled nervously, not knowing how to respond. His lips were soft, and the kiss was nice, but she didn't feel the butterflies in her stomach or her heart beating out of her chest, and she knew that she didn't want to settle for less, and neither should Jake.

Unfortunately for Jack, on this particular occasion, the meadow and stream were the special place Jake had taken Elizabeth for their picnic. Although he was too far away to hear their conversation the kiss Jack witnessed told him everything he needed to know… he was too late!

Jack mounted his horse and started back to town. He felt sick; how could he allow his pride and fear to keep him from saying what was in his heart, and now it looked as if she would be leaving town. Maybe he was right all along, and Mounties don't marry!

Elizabeth thanked Jake for a lovely dinner as he walked her to her door…

"I hope this evening has shown you my true intentions, Elizabeth. I believe that we could have a wonderful life together, and although I know you aren't ready to consider marriage, I would like you to know that I'm heading in that direction with you. I don't want to pressure you, but I do love you, and I know if given the chance your feelings for me will grow too," Jake said as he kissed her on the cheek, opened the door, and saw her inside before turning and heading home.

"Okay, so did you see Elizabeth?" Bill asked as he walked into the jail, and found Jack sitting at his desk, his sketch pad in his hands, looking off into space. "Jack…Jack?"

"What? Oh sorry, Bill, I didn't hear you come in," Jack responded, having snapped out of his self imposed trance.

"Did you see Elizabeth?" Bill asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Jack remarked.

"What happened?" Bill asked as he sat down across from Jack.

"I was wrong to think that anything was different. Mounties aren't meant to get married. Now I don't want to talk about it anymore," Jack demanded.

Bill refused to leave it alone, "What did she say when you told her how you felt?"

"I never got a chance to talk to her. She wasn't home," Jack stated.

"Wasn't home? We saw her go inside the café. Where did she go?" Bill inquired.

Jack slammed his hand down on the desk, the noise actually startling both of them, "Just leave it alone, Bill. Elizabeth isn't interested in me. She's planning her new life with Jake."

Bill looked confused, "I don't understand what happened, but if you let her leave and don't tell her how you feel, you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

"Just stop, Bill. I don't want to discuss it anymore…"

"Jack…"

"Leave it alone, Bill. I don't want to hear Elizabeth's name. My chance is over, and the sooner I forget about her, the faster I can move on," Jack responded as he stood up and walked to the back room, closing the door behind him.

Bill walked out and headed for the café. He and Abigail were planning to have dinner together once the crowd of diners had returned to their own homes. He walked in the back kitchen door and sat at the table.

"Are you hungry," Abigail asked as she walked into the kitchen with a stack of dirty dishes.

"Here, let me help you with those," Bill responded as he stood and took the dishes from her and placed them in the sink. "Yes, I'm hungry, but we need to talk first."

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"I'm not sure… What's going on with Elizabeth and Jake?" He asked.

"I told you already…" Abigail said as she pulled out two plates to fix their dinner. "Why?"

Bill took a deep breath and seemed frustrated… "Jack left the jail to go talk to Elizabeth. When I saw him next, he was depressed, and didn't want to talk about her. He didn't even want me to say her name. Do you know what happened?"

"I don't know that he saw her. He came over here but she had already left to go on a picnic with Jake. I don't have any idea what happened. Elizabeth didn't say anything when she returned. As a matter of fact, she said nothing, and simply went upstairs. Jack is supposed to come back over to talk to me. As a matter of fact, I was expecting him when you walked in," Abigail commented.

Bill poured two cups of coffee and sat down across from Abigail at the table to eat, "I don't think he'll be over tonight. I think Jack feels that he's too late, and he's lost any chance he may have had with Elizabeth."

"It's never too late. I hope Jack realizes that," Abigail stated as she took a sip of coffee. "Jake cares for her, but I don't believe that her feelings are as deep as his. He wants her to move away on the hope that her feelings for him will grow. Elizabeth is smart enough to know that may not happen. However, she also knows that he's a good man, and she doesn't want to stay in Hope Valley after Jack and Faith marry. She said that it would be too painful to watch them together."

"Faith and Jack are just friends…" Bill reminded her.

"You and I know that, but for some reason, Elizabeth has another impression. It's probably the same impression that Jack has about Elizabeth and Jake…but Jake and Elizabeth are just friends…at least in Elizabeth's eyes they are," Abigail advised.

"Okay, then what are we going to do to get these two together?" Bill asked.

"Absolutely nothing…If they are meant to be together, nothing will keep them apart," Abigail demanded.

Bill took a biscuit from the plate in the middle of the table, split it open, and placed a pad of butter in the middle before remarking, "I do agree, but sometimes it doesn't hurt to give a little push!"

Elizabeth sat on the side of her bed. She opened her bedside table, pulled out her journal, and flipped to the next blank page…

" _ **As a child, our problems seem unimaginable; too difficult to handle, and often impossible to work through. As we grow and mature, we wish to replace our grown up troubles with those from our childhood, as we are truly faced with problems that seem unimaginable, too difficult to handle and impossible to work through. We learn, even as small children, that through the love, care and acceptance from others we can face many hardships. The loss of our doll is replaced by a friendship that may be challenged by distance; our need for attention, may be replaced by the need for occasional solitude, and our need to be watched over, is replaced by our need to be independent. No matter the age, each stage of life is wrought with trials, and tribulations. As a teenager, we long for the insignificant problems of our childhood, and as adults, we chuckle at the simple troubles of our youth. Each stage of life is demanding in its own right, and the difficulties should not be considered insignificant simply because of our age and our current views on life. We do our best to work through our issues, growing stronger and more mature with each challenge in our otherwise happy and content existence."**_

Elizabeth leaned back on her bed, her head was resting on her pillow as tears slipped out and down her cheeks. She had to consider herself, and what was best for her, but she also had to be fair to Jake. Would her feelings ever change? She truly didn't think so, and he deserved more, much more than she was capable of offering to him now. But he was willing to take the chance on her, knowing all the while that her feelings may never change. However, if she was only thinking of moving away to get away from Jack and Faith, she could simply return home, thereby removing the possibility of hurting Jake further. She closed her eyes, realizing that she had a very grown up problem to work through, and needed more time to do it.

Days passed and Jack and Elizabeth managed to avoid each other; both for the same reasons, but unbeknownst by the other. Bill and Abigail continued to argue over the need to step in and put an end to the absurdity of Jack and Elizabeth's relationship, or rather the lack of their relationship.

As the afternoon slipped toward nightfall, Jake and Jack passed each other at the mercantile…

"Hello Jack, I haven't seen you in a while. Is everything okay?" Jake asked.

"I'm fine, Jake. I understand that you and Miss Thatcher may be leaving town together," Jack managed to speak the words, but felt himself choking on them.

"I'd like her to come with me, but you know women…they have these romantic ideas of how things should be, and sometimes two people who work well together will learn to love each other. You understand what I'm talking about, don't you?" Jake asked.

Jack listened intently, "Well, I'm not a woman, but I don't think I'd want to start out in a marriage unless we both loved each other. And as for romance, I think I'd want my wife to…"

"Your wife? You're already married Constable?" Florence gasped as she snuck up behind him on the mercantile steps.

"Excuse me? Oh no, I'm not married. We were just having a private conversation here, Mrs. Blakeley," Jack stated as she turned her head away and quickly retreated into the mercantile.

Jack returned his attention back to Jake, "I don't think you can simply hope that the love will come. If either of you have concerns, maybe you should take some time to be sure."

Jake exhaled hard, "I have no concerns; I'm not sure why, but I think Elizabeth does. Something or someone here has a hold on her; maybe it's her students, but if that's the case she can teach anywhere."

"The worst thing you can do is push someone into doing what you want. If they don't come willingly, they won't be there to stay," Jack remarked.

"I would never push her into making a decision; I do respect her, and I care a lot about her. I just hate the idea of leaving without her. She told me that there was no one else, but I'm afraid that if I leave without her, she'll open her heart and I'll lose her," Jake admitted.

"Do you really have her, Jake?" Jack asked.

"Well, I am the only one who seems to be interested in a courtship with her," Jake remarked.

"I wouldn't be so sure. She's a beautiful woman; she's kind, and has a lot to offer in a relationship. I'm sure there are men who would love to court her, but don't want to move in since it appears that you're in a relationship with her," Jack replied.

"Jack…you wouldn't happen to be one of those men, now would you?" Jake asked.

Jack laughed softly, nervously… "Jake, relationships and Mounties don't often go together. When do you leave?" Jack asked, hoping to change the current subject of their conversation.

"I'm taking the coach tomorrow just to check things out. I plan to be gone about a week. I'm hoping to come back and pick up Elizabeth. But if she decides not to go with me, I don't think I'll need to return," Jake explained.

Jack and Jake shook hands and wished each other well. Jake left realizing that not all men feel as he does regarding romance, and Jack realized that maybe his chance with Elizabeth wasn't lost.

Night fell, and Elizabeth found it difficult to sleep; she awoke early the next morning, dressed and headed downstairs before the breakfast rush found their way to the café. "Good morning, Abigail!"

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" Abigail asked.

"Not well, I'm afraid. Jake is leaving this morning to check out the mercantile. I think I've made my decision," Elizabeth offered.

"Would you care to share it with me?" Abigail asked.

"I need to tell Jake first…" Elizabeth stated as she walked toward the front of the café on her way to see Jake.

"Are you sure that you wouldn't like to tell me your decision? I'm dying to know," Abigail pleaded.

Elizabeth turned back around and headed back into the kitchen, taking Abigail by the arm and pulling her into the room with her, "I do care about Jake, but only as a friend, and I'm sure that's not enough to leave with him. I'm not convinced that he has strong enough feelings for me either, but I think if anything were to develop, we may need to take this time apart."

"I have to say that I'm very happy to hear this. I was worried that we were going to lose you," Abigail said as she wrapped her arms around her friend for a hug.

"Well, I'm still not certain that I won't leave. I came here to teach, and I have fallen in love with each of my students. They are depending on me, and I can't let them down. I know Jack has no interest in me, and I'm happy for him and Faith…really I am. I just don't think I can stay here and see them together every day.

"I know you think that they're courting, but I do believe that you've misunderstood what you've seen. I don't believe that Jack came to Hope Valley with the plans to fall in love, but I believe he did, and it isn't with Faith Carter. Please just don't shut out the possibility," Abigail pleaded.

"Jack has had many opportunities to tell me how he feels, that is, if he feels anything for me, and he hasn't," Elizabeth reminded her.

"You're just as guilty…you haven't told him your feelings either," Abigail responded.

"It doesn't matter. I still have to make up my mind about Jake and his offer. I believe I've made up my mind and then I think about it longer, and I'm not so sure," Elizabeth advised.

"Jake's offer? Elizabeth, this isn't a business deal. You can't treat your heart as if it can be bought and sold. You've told me before that you want romance, and you shouldn't settle for less," Abigail reminded her.

Elizabeth felt embarrassed, "I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I do want romance, and I want to experience that crazy, excitement, when your heart is so full, and you feel so complete with another person."

Abigail thought for a moment, "I have a favor to ask…" She was beginning to think that maybe Jack and Elizabeth just may need a bit of a push.

"Anything, just ask," Elizabeth stated.

"Well, I had wanted to go this morning and pick some lilacs by the lake to set on my tables today, but I'm not going to be able to get away. Do you have time to do that for me after Jake leaves?" She asked.

"Of course, I'd be happy to. I'll go after I talk to Jake," Elizabeth replied as she headed out the front door, and met up with Jake on the porch.

Abigail prepared a plate of cookies to take to Jack, simply as a gesture of friendship. She sat them on the table, and went about finishing up a few chores; thinking to herself that she may need to give Jack a slight push as she had done for Elizabeth.

Jack realized that he had planned to talk with Abigail the other night, but after seeing Jake kiss Elizabeth he no longer saw the point in it. However, he still had a job to do, and could not keep to himself any longer. He no longer thought that Jake and Elizabeth were a done deal, but whatever she chose to do was her choice, and he would wish her well. He stepped outside and headed toward the café. As he stepped into the street, he observed the stagecoach in front of the mercantile. To the left of the building, he saw Jake and Elizabeth talking. He was too far away to be privy to their conversation, but he observed Jake wipe tears from her eyes, embrace her, and board the stagecoach, but not before kissing her on the cheek.

Jack continued on to the café…

"Good morning Jack. Would you like your usual?" Abigail asked as he sat down at the table in her kitchen.

"No thank you, just coffee this morning," he replied as he continued to glance between Abigail and the doorway. "Hmm, cookies…they smell good.

Abigail assumed that he was looking for Elizabeth, and since they were alone, she took this opportunity to talk with him… "They're yours. I was getting ready to come over and see you myself. Jack, you haven't been around in the past few days. I thought you were coming by so we could talk. Is something going on? Have I offended you? Or do you suddenly hate my cooking?"

Jack had been avoiding Elizabeth, and laughed softly at the absurdity of her questions, "Absolutely not. I've just been busy."

"I know it isn't any of my business, but I understand that congratulations may soon be in order," she remarked. Abigail believed that Jack and Faith were only friends, but the rumors about town had a way of stirring emotions, and if he wasn't aware of them, he needed to be.

"Congratulations for what?" He asked.

"I've been hearing around town that you and Faith Carter are close to an engagement. I must say that I'm surprised; I didn't see that coming, but she is a lovely woman, and I wish you both the best of luck," she stated as she walked over to the counter to fix each of them a cup of coffee.

"Things are not always what they appear to be, Abigail. I think a lot of Faith, but we're just friends, nothing more," he quickly admitted. "Why does everyone assume we're courting? Elizabeth made a similar remark, but she stormed off before I could set her straight. Besides, I guess it doesn't make any difference…I understand that she and Jake may be close to an announcement of their own."

"Things are not always what they appear to be. Isn't that what you just said? Jack, I've seen you and Faith together on several occasions having dinner, and enjoying walks. And just like you've seen Elizabeth with Jake, she's seen you with Faith. Oh, and Florence has been telling everyone that she heard you tell Faith that you enjoy her company, and Faith considers you to be her home," Abigail explained.

"That's not what we said… I told Faith that I had enjoyed our talks, and she told me that since we knew each other in Hamilton, she feels like she's at home when we talk, nothing more…well, nothing on my part," Jack assured her.

Abigail returned to the table with their coffee and sat down, "Jack, I told myself that I wasn't getting involved, but I see something special between you and Elizabeth, and if someone doesn't do something, she is going to make a big mistake.

Jack looked down, his voice was low and soft, "I think it may be too late!"

"Wait right here. I need to go out and check on my diners, but please don't leave. We need to talk," Abigail stated as she gathered her coffee pot and headed out into the dining room.

"Things aren't always what they seem," he thought to himself, but what he observed as Jake and Elizabeth said their goodbyes certainly looked as though he was too late to express his feelings to her. After all, he couldn't blame her? He had told her numerous times that Mounties did not marry, and she had taken him at his word, and it now appeared that she had moved on, just when he realized that she could be that special someone.

Abigail walked back into the kitchen hoping to resume their conversation, "Jack…Jack, are you okay?"

"Oh yes, I'm sorry. I was just thinking. What did you want to talk about?" He asked.

Abigail had told Bill that they needed to stay out of Jack and Elizabeth's relationship, or the lack thereof. However, she was concerned that if something wasn't done, Elizabeth would leave. She had no intention of pushing them together, but felt they both needed to talk, and she would see what she could do to make that happen…

"Jack, are you busy this morning?" She asked.

"No, why?" He responded.

"Well, I promised Bill that I would fix him a trout dinner tonight. It's a beautiful day, and I can't get away from here to go fishing myself. Would you mind going down to the lake, and trying your hand at catching me a few trout? I'd really appreciate it," she requested, knowing that with Elizabeth at the lake picking flowers, and writing in her journal, they should have time to talk.

"Is that what you wanted to talk about? I mean, I'll be glad to do it, but was there anything else on your mind?" He asked.

Abigail handed him a basket and stated, "No, that's it. Anything else will be worked out…I just know it."

"If I catch three, will you fix one for my dinner too?" He asked.

"Certainly" she stated, "but catch me four, and you can invite Elizabeth to dinner," she said softly, out of Jack's earshot.

Jack was almost out the back kitchen door…

"Jack…" Abigail called him back.

Jack turned around and walked back into the kitchen.

"If you see Elizabeth, would you please talk to her?" She asked.

"Talk with her about what?" He asked.

"Jack, do I have to do everything? If you don't tell her how you feel, you will live to regret it. I'm just saying, if you have the chance, take it," she demanded.

Elizabeth walked straight to the lake, enjoying the sunshine and the warm breeze on her face. She went about gathering lilacs, and placed them in her basket. Once finished, she sat down by the lake to write in her journal…

" _ **Everyone deserves to feel love, and to be loved. Everyone should experience that heart pounding, can't get enough, breathless feeling of a complete love. But as we mature, and that complete love does not come our way, is it wrong to spend our life with a man who professes to love us, even if we don't willingly return the feelings? Jake is a good man, and I want to feel that for him, but I don't…I can't… I understand that we can't will our hearts to feel the way we desire, and things do happen for a reason. But must I stand by and watch as my heart breaks, when an opportunity to move forward has presented itself to me? Growing up, with all its joys, excitement, wonder and surprise is also fraught with worry over loved ones, fear of the unknown, and sadness at lost loves. But loving someone who does not reciprocate the feelings will eventually leave you feeling empty inside, merely a shell of your former self. Is that truly fair to place that upon yourself…or others?"**_

She took a deep breath and exhaled; she knew that her decision to tell Jake 'goodbye' was the right one for both of them, and no matter what happened with Jack, she knew she had done what was necessary.

"Hi Elizabeth," Jack remarked; somewhat surprised at seeing her there. "What are you doing?"

Elizabeth was startled at hearing him approach, "Hi Jack. I was just picking lilacs for Abigail's dining room tables, and wanted to spend a little time writing in my journal."

Jack laughed softly, "Abigail sent you out here?"

"Well, she asked, and 'no' is something I can never say to her," Elizabeth responded.

"Of course she did," Jack replied, realizing that he had been set up. He was nervous, but grateful for the push.

"Well, it looks like you picked a nice day to go fishing. If you're lucky you'll catch something worth eating, and I understand that Faith is a great cook. Much better than me I'm sure. Not that it's any of my business, but it sounds like it will be a good meal for you two," Elizabeth responded, realizing that she was rambling, but unable to stop.

"Elizabeth, it's a beautiful day for fishing, and I hope to catch something, but Faith won't be fixing my dinner," he advised as he baited his hook and cast his line.

"Oh, she doesn't cook?" Elizabeth asked, surprised because she assumed Faith did everything perfectly.

"No, truth is, I don't know if she cooks," Jack replied.

"That surprises me. I just assumed with you two courting that…" She gasped, "Oh, did you and Faith break up? No, don't answer that…it's none of my business."

"No, we didn't break up…"

"I'm glad, she is such a great nurse, and so sweet. You're a lucky man, Jack!" Elizabeth sounded sincere, although inside she was disappointed.

"No, Elizabeth…you don't understand. It isn't what you think…" Jack tried to explain, before Elizabeth cut him off.

"Jake left today…" Elizabeth blurted out.

"I saw him getting on the stagecoach. Did you decide what you were going to do?" He asked, hoping that she would say she was staying, but his heart pounded at the thought of her leaving.

"Do about what?" She asked.

"Elizabeth, are you leaving?" He asked.

"Jack, do you think it's wrong to stay with someone in the hopes that your feelings will grow?" She asked. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have asked you that. I'll have to figure it out on my own," she said as she picked up her basket and started to leave. "I hope you and Faith have a nice evening, and good luck catching dinner."

"Don't go…" Jack called out to her as he quickly reeled in his first catch of the day, two large trout.

"Excuse me," she said as she turned around, catching his gaze, and suddenly feeling warm, drawn in by his nervous smile.

"Please don't go…" He said again.

"I have to…I need to get these flowers back to Abigail's," she replied.

"I don't mean now…Well, I'd like you to stay now too, but I meant that I don't want you to leave town. I know it isn't any of my business, but do you love Jake?" He inquired, knowing that he needed to ask the question, but was worried about the answer.

"Why is it important to you? I mean, you and Faith are moving right along in your courtship, so I can't see why my friendship with Jake would be of interest to you," she commented.

"Friendship? Is that all it is for you?" He asked.

"Jake is a wonderful man, and will make a great partner for someone...I just don't know if…" she stated.

"Elizabeth, if you aren't sure how to feel about him then you can't just give in…" Jack replied; a sound of hope was heard in his voice.

"Give in? I don't think I'm giving in, Jack. He offered me a great opportunity at a life with a man who cares deeply for me," she yelled back at him. "Being in love doesn't always bring about the excitement, and feeling of butterflies, Jack. Sometimes, it's just knowing that you are very important to someone, and you do what you can to make it work," she added. Elizabeth was confused at this conversation. She knew she cared for Jack, but found it uncomfortable for him to be so interested in her love life, when it was clear to her that he was with Faith.

"You deserve more in your life, Elizabeth. You deserve a man who loves you with his whole heart; you deserve to feel that you are truly the only one for him, as he is for you, and you deserve to feel that each time you kiss him is like the first, with the excitement, anticipation, and yes, the butterflies," Jack laid everything out, surprised by his own emotional explosion.

"I appreciate your concern, Jack, but you needn't worry about me. How could you possibly know who or what I need in my life? Besides, you have your own woman to be concerned about," Elizabeth stated with her matter of fact tone, as she turned away and began walking toward the clearing.

"Faith and I are just friends…we could only be friends…" He began to explain before she cut in.

"Friends? I don't understand. Why are you so concerned about Jake and…" she asked as she turned back to face him.

"Because I'm in love with you," Jack called out.

"What?" Elizabeth was caught off guard and her heart was pounding.

"I know I'm bungling this. It's not easy for me to express what's in my heart, but if you leave, you need to do so knowing everything. I care for you Elizabeth. When I heard you were possibly leaving, my heart sank. I went to find you…"

"You didn't look very hard," she remarked.

Jack's voice softened, "I found you down by the stream with Jake, and well, it just looked like I was too late."

"Things are not always what they seem, Jack…apparently for the both of us," she replied.

"Please don't go, Elizabeth," Jack said as he reeled in his fishing line, and put the fish in the basket to join the others.

"Jack, I had already decided that I couldn't go with Jake. I care about him, but I don't love him. How could I? I… I'm… I'm in love with you," she whispered.

Jack smiled and stepped closer, wanting so badly to kiss those soft lips of hers. He looked into the deep pools of blue in her eyes. He stepped even closer, pressing his lips to hers gently, so softly, but quickly retreated.

She smiled, accepting of his gesture of affection, and showed that she was certainly interested in more.

Jack leaned back in again touching his lips to hers. This time with more feeling, and passion, each one finally able to release what they had felt privately.

"Will you have dinner with me tonight, Elizabeth? After all, I caught plenty…" Jack asked.

"I'm afraid I don't cook," Elizabeth replied.

Jack laughed, "Abigail promised to cook them for me."

"In that case, I'd love to," Elizabeth replied as she accepted his dinner invitation.

Jack gathered his fishing pole and basket and stuck out his arm for her. They walked arm in arm until they reached town, and not wanting to start tongues wagging, they separated slightly as they continued toward the café.

"Hmm, that's interesting," Bill said as he observed through the café window, Jack and Elizabeth walking together.

"What's interesting?" Abigail asked as she cleared dishes away from her now empty tables.

"You need to see this," Bill commented.

Abigail walked over to the window and looked outside, "I told you to leave them alone and they'd work things out on their own…!"

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6- Rumors and Gossip Oh My

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the creators, actors, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 **Chapter 6- Rumors and Gossip…Oh My!**

Jack slipped in the back door of the café, hoping to see Elizabeth privately before she left for school.

"Good morning Abigail. Is Elizabeth almost ready for school?" Jack asked. "I thought I might walk with her this morning."

"I'm sorry, Jack. She said something about having to get to school early this morning to set up some of the lessons she has planned. So she left a little while ago," Abigail replied.

Jack exhaled hard, "Okay, well I guess I'll see you later."

"Would you like some breakfast?" Abigail asked. "I know you came by to see Elizabeth, but you can enjoy some bacon, eggs, biscuits and coffee before you leave on your rounds."

Jack smelled the maple sugar from the bacon frying as it wafted through the air, and decided that the growling sounds his stomach was making would only go away after eating some of Abigail's excellent cooking. He grabbed a cup of coffee and walked out into the dining room and took a seat. Next to him was a table of women, and he was quite disheartened when he realized the topic of their conversation.

"You don't say…" Martha Johnson stated.

"I felt so sorry for him when I heard…" Florence Blakely mentioned.

"They were such a cute couple…at least I thought they were a couple. Jake was a nice boy, and she is absolutely the sweetest, so I just wish them both well," Martha responded.

"His mother told me that even though she comes from money, she wasn't snobbish…" Hannah Burns stated.

"We know that. We see her every day at school. My Macey loves her. Macey didn't like school before she came here to teach…" Mamie Ambrose advised.

"How long were they together…?" Florence asked.

"I don't know that they were together like that, Florence," Hannah remarked.

"Well, from what I heard they were quite smitten with each other…" Florence responded.

"Who might you have heard that from, Florence? She is a very sweet but private person," Mamie stated.

"I'm wondering if she fell for someone else. He left town quickly, and she didn't go with him…" Florence stated.

"It's not like he packed up and left in the dead of night, Florence; he was planning to leave, and she just didn't want to go with him," Hannah responded.

"Well, maybe being from money, people feel that they can have whatever they want. It's just not proper to move on so quickly from one man to another…" Florence remarked.

"But really, we've talked with her before. She is not what you are making her out to be. She is kind, and sweet, and my kids love her class. Besides this is none of our business. Who she courts, or how long she goes between relationships is none of our business…" Martha reminded the group and Florence in particular.

"I'm just saying that she may not have the morals that we want instilled in our children…" Florence stated.

"Well, I think you're just jealous!" Several of the women stated in unison.

"Ah Hem…" Jack cleared his thought, hoping to call a halt to their cackling.

"Oh, good morning Constable," the women said almost in unison as they gathered their belongings and headed for the door.

"Have a nice day, ladies," Jack said, as he was glad to see them go. He was concerned about the conversation he'd overheard, but even more troubled by the fact that Bill had also told him of rumors he'd heard that were circulating about Elizabeth…his Elizabeth.

After breakfast, Jack started out on rounds. In the wood line not far from the school, he came upon Elizabeth and her class as they took bark samples from various trees. As Jack approached, Elizabeth's eyes lit up and a bright smile covered her face.

Jack returned the smile, and tipped his hat, but otherwise kept riding passed.

"Goodbye," she said softly as she waved and watched him disappear from sight. "Hmm, that's odd. What's wrong with him?"

Later that afternoon, Elizabeth sat on the porch enjoying the sunshine, hoping to see Jack when he rode back into town. It had only been days since they had both expressed their feelings, but since then it appeared that work had kept them apart. They did manage to have dinner together once after the café had closed for the evening. She enjoyed the quiet time with him alone, without people confronting them with school problems or legal issues. However, thinking back through the past few days, something continued to bother her… a nagging feeling that Jack was not present when they were together. Not so much when they had the opportunity to be alone, but when they came upon each other in town, or when he appeared during meal time at the café. "Is it possible that he's embarrassed to be associated romantically with me?" She thought. She opened her journal, and with a pen in hand, she began to put her thoughts on paper…

" _ **Anticipation of things to come…the promise of today and the dreams of tomorrow, cause our hearts to pound, and our palms to sweat, as our thoughts drift to the new beginnings ahead. Are we prepared? Have we moved too fast? Have we completely thought through our desires? Will we be happy with the end result? Breathe… think through your feelings, but never allow them to control you. Simply relax, what is meant to be, will be. Close your eyes, inhale a cleansing breath, but remember no matter what, some of the best days of your life have not yet occurred."**_

Elizabeth closed her journal, resting it in her lap as she thought of recent events with Jack. She closed her eyes and smiled thinking back to Jack's declaration of love. She could still hear his words, and the honesty that she felt as they were being expressed. But as quickly as the smile graced her face, the uncertainty of her recent contact with him set a frown in place. "Could it be that I misread how he felt? Could it be that he misread how he felt?" she asked herself.

"Good afternoon, Elizabeth," Lilly Armstrong yelled.

"Oh hello, Lilly…hello Margaret," Elizabeth replied.

"When is Jake coming back?" Lilly asked.

"I don't believe he'll be back except to visit his family," Elizabeth responded.

"Well, when are you leaving to join him? I have a teaching certificate, so I'd be happy to take over your class," Lilly replied, causing Elizabeth to be even happier that she had decided not to leave.

"I appreciate your interest, but I don't plan to leave my students or Hope Valley," Elizabeth advised.

Elizabeth was friendly toward Lilly, but found her to be somewhat pretentious. Both of them were fairly new in town, but Elizabeth had been living in Hope Valley a month longer than Lilly. However, Lilly was living with her aunt and uncle, and had been to town quite a few times to visit. Elizabeth was raised in Hamilton, but never viewed herself as snobbish. Lilly was from Toronto, and had made many comments stating her desire to return, as this "God forsaken town" had nothing to offer her. Margaret Callahan, on the other hand, was Lilly's cousin and they couldn't have been more opposite.

Jack rode around the corner, and even with the distance between them, Elizabeth was immediately drawn to the figure on horseback wearing a red serge jacket. She smiled…seeing him again took her breath away.

"Oh there's the Constable. Come on Margaret, I want to invite him to lunch on Sunday," Lilly stated as she pulled Margaret in his direction.

"I wouldn't…" Elizabeth began to say as Lilly walked away dragging Margaret along as well. "I wouldn't assume that he's available anymore," she whispered, feeling certain that he would graciously turn her down, and possibly tell her that he was courting someone now, making a lunch with her inappropriate.

"Miss Thatcher?" Elizabeth heard her name from across the street.

"Hello Mrs. Farmer," Elizabeth greeted her as she approached the mercantile.

"I'd like to know if there will be a way that Timmy can make up the work he's missed while helping his father on the farm," she mentioned.

Elizabeth's focus appeared to be with Mrs. Farmer. However, close observation would have revealed her glancing repeatedly down the street in the direction of the handsome Mountie, whose attention was now being occupied by Lilly and Margaret.

"Miss Thatcher?" Mrs. Farmer called out.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just thinking," Elizabeth replied. She was in fact thinking, however, her thoughts dealt with Jack, not Timmy. "I'm sorry if you weren't notified, but the children will be coming to school on Saturday to make up any of the work that they've missed during their time away. Anyone who wants additional help is also welcome to attend."

"Thank you very much. I'll see to it that Timmy is present and ready to work," Mrs. Farmer stated, as she gathered Timmy, and they headed for home.

Elizabeth started down the steps, when she was called back by Mr. Yost, "Miss Thatcher, this telegram came for you earlier today."

"Thank you very much," Elizabeth said as she took the telegram and started for home. Seeing Jack riding toward her, she stuffed the telegram in her journal.

Jack rode up to the café, but seeing other diners standing on the porch waiting for the door to open for dinner, he was more formal than he would have liked, "Good afternoon, Miss Thatcher. Did you have a nice day?"

"As a matter of fact, Constable, I did. Parts of it were better than others," she glanced up and smiled.

"Miss Thatcher, may I talk with you about something?" He asked.

"Certainly," she said standing next to his horse as he dismounted. Elizabeth glanced back at the café, and observed that everyone was involved in their own conversations, no one appearing to give her and Jack a second thought. They smiled, knowing at this time that their feelings for each other remained a secret from most everyone.

Walking toward the Livery, Jack broke the silence, "Before you ask, Lilly Armstrong invited me to lunch on Sunday, but I told her that I'd have to look at my schedule."

Elizabeth stopped, her head was tilted and eyebrows arched, "You'd have to check your schedule? What about telling her that you appreciate the offer, but you have other plans with me, or maybe we don't have any plans?"

"I have no intention of going, if that's what concerns you," he clarified.

"Jack, what concerns me is that… no, never mind," she exhaled hard, obviously agitated.

"No, don't do that, Elizabeth. Talk to me…we haven't really discussed what we want; what we have here, or what we even want to call this," He remarked.

They walked into the empty Livery; he took her hand and led her over to a stack of hay bales where they took a seat.

"Jack, I know we haven't had any time together, but I told you how I felt. I know what you've said, but could it be that we've moved too fast. Maybe we threw love in here way too quickly…" Elizabeth stood up and started back toward the front of the Livery.

"Wait, don't leave…Elizabeth, stop… I didn't say yes," Jack called out reaching for her arm, as she slipped away.

Elizabeth turned around, "But Jack…you didn't say no! Please, take some time. It's hard to take back what we've said…not that I want too, but I don't want you to feel pressured. Think about what you want; I'm not going anywhere, I love my students, and I love this town," Elizabeth's voice was soft; she wasn't angry, but definitely sad as she walked away.

"I want you," he said, but she was too far away to hear him. "Why are women so difficult to understand?" He asked himself. He didn't want to draw attention to them as a couple until she was ready. "I was only looking out for her," he thought. "Careful to protect her reputation…" It certainly was a considerate thought, "but how could I have been so wrong?"

Elizabeth walked back to the café. As she opened the front door, Lilly stepped outside, rushing over to the mercantile before Mr. Yost closed for the day.

"Oh, excuse me Elizabeth. I need to talk with you when I get back from the mercantile," She said as she stepped off the porch and down the steps.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Elizabeth asked; she was in no mood to hang around waiting at Lilly's whim.

"You work here, right?" She asked.

"I help Abigail when I can. I don't really work here," Elizabeth remarked.

Lilly spoke as she walked backwards, "Well, I have someone special coming for Sunday lunch, and I'd like to place an order for a meal of pork chops, cinnamon apples, green beans…"

"You'll need to discuss that with Abigail," Elizabeth stated, assuming that the special guest was Jack. She had now slipped past sad, and was bordering on angry. She turned away and headed into the café, leaving Lilly standing in the street.

"Do you need any help?" Elizabeth asked Abigail as she entered the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Abigail asked, feeling certain by Elizabeth's tone that something had happened.

"No, I'm fine," she said as she started up the steps. She stopped and turned around to face Abigail, "Oh, Lilly wants you to fix pork chops, cinnamon apples and green beans for her on Sunday. Jack is apparently going to her house for lunch after church. Oh, and if Jack comes by, please tell him that I don't wish to speak with him now." Elizabeth turned and headed up the stairs, leaving Abigail with her mouth agape.

"Elizabeth, did you forget what I said? You need to talk, both of you," Abigail called up the stairs, quickly realizing as Elizabeth closed her door, that she was not listening.

A short while later Abigail heard a knock on the back door. Opening it she found Jack standing on the other side…

"Good evening, Abigail. I'm sorry that it's so late. Is Elizabeth available?"

"Jack, she's…"

"Please Abigail, I need to talk to her," he pleaded.

"If it were up to me, I'd say yes, but she has told me that she doesn't wish to talk with you tonight. Give her some time, and while you do that, think about everything, Jack. If you both are certain what's in your hearts, and you are honest with each other, things will work out as they should. I will tell you, however, she isn't happy that you are going to Lilly's for lunch after church on Sunday." Abigail advised.

"Lunch with Lilly? I told Elizabeth that I didn't say yes," Jack advised.

"Well, apparently you didn't say no, either. Lilly apparently is ordering a meal for her Sunday lunch with a "special guest." You can guess who Elizabeth believes this guest to be…" Abigail revealed.

"I'll make sure Lilly knows that I won't be joining her for lunch on Sunday," Jack stated.

"You'd better make that any day, and not just Sunday," Abigail said with a smile then closed the door behind him.

 _ **Saturday Morning…  
**_ "Elizabeth," Abigail called out as the door closed. She wanted to tell Elizabeth that Jack did come by last night to see her. By the time Abigail reached the door, Elizabeth was gone. "Well, hopefully he'll stop by the school and see her. They really need to talk. _ **"**_

 _ **Not far from school…**_  
"I don't know about you, but making the children go to school on Saturday seems unnatural. I certainly wouldn't want to go if I was their age. Besides, it takes time away from their chores," Florence stated as a group of mothers walked with their children toward the schoolhouse.

"Emily jumped out of bed this morning… she loves school, or better yet, she loves her teacher," Cat remarked.

"Oh yes, our lovely teacher… did you hear that Elizabeth broke that poor boy Jake's heart?" Florence stated.

"What are you talking about?" Mary Graves asked.

They continued toward the school, several of the mothers listening intently to every word spoken by Florence.

"I was talking with Jake's mother, and she told me how devastated he was…"

"Florence, you weren't talking with his ma; you overheard her talking with someone else, and you don't even know that that's what they were talking about. The children love her, and they respond to her way of teaching. That's what's important to me," Mary reminded her.

"Well, I heard that she started up a new thing with someone else in town even before she broke Jake's heart…I wonder who he is?" Florence stated, her voice trailing off toward the end.

Cat jumped into the conversation, "You say "thing" like it's something scandalous. She is a single woman after all." She looked toward Florence, then pursed her lips and looked away, shaking her head, "Mary's right, Elizabeth is a sweet woman, and she takes excellent care of our children. We should not be talking about her behind her back. Besides, this is none of our business."

"I'm just saying, is this the kind of woman that we want educating our children… A woman with questionable morals?" Florence remarked.

Jack was on his way out of town to make his rounds, but decided to stop by the school to wish Elizabeth a good day, and to ask her to dinner. He had done nothing but think about what she had said and what Abigail had suggested. He would be certain to inform Lilly that he would not be available for lunch. He wanted nothing more than to prove to Elizabeth that his heart was true; his love was pure…what he had said was how he felt, and he was sorry if he had led her to think otherwise. He was, however, concerned about how some of the townsfolk appeared to view Elizabeth's morals. Unfortunately, he happened upon the hen session led by Florence, and although he didn't hear everything, he heard enough to concern him.

"Good morning ladies…and what are we discussing this morning?" He asked.

"Well, Constable…I think we have a problem with our…" Florence spoke up first.

Mary jumped in, "Good morning Constable. We were just discussing what big hearts the residents in Hope Valley have, and how we feel so blessed to be a part of this community."

"We are all blessed by this wonderful community; neighbors helping neighbors, seeing the best in everyone, never assuming the worst…" Jack spoke, directing his comments in Florence's direction. "Well, I hope you have a nice day," He excused himself, but couldn't shake the uneasiness he felt. He knew that he had heard a reference to the schoolteacher, and questionable morals, but "they couldn't be referring to Elizabeth, could they?" This information, as well as the conversation he'd overheard at the café concerned him greatly. He wanted very much to move forward with Elizabeth; he wanted everyone to know that she was taken, and nothing would make him prouder than to have her on his arm for everyone to see. However, he certainly did not like the opinions of some of the single minded residents of Hope Valley. It was evident that their assumptions were wrong. There was no one with higher moral standards in town than Elizabeth. As he rode passed the school, Elizabeth was outside greeting the children as they arrived. He wanted to stop, but with the women close behind, he did not want to draw any more negative attention in Elizabeth's direction.

"Good morning, Miss Thatcher," Jack stated as he tipped his hat on the way by.

"Good morning, Constable," she returned the greeting. Elizabeth was concerned by his coldness, figuring that he was still upset by their argument. She had been upset as well, but she was hoping that he would come by and want to see her, at least try to see her.

"Good morning, Miss Thatcher," the children greeted her.

Elizabeth was excited to see her students, but knew that with many of the children missing several days of school to work on the family farms, making up their work on a Saturday would provide challenges for her as their teacher. "Good morning children. We are going to have a wonderful day, full of excitement and fun…" She said as the children scooted passed her and into the schoolhouse. "Oh, and learning…they will learn many new things today as well," Elizabeth quickly added to the delight of many of the mothers. She then slipped back inside and closed the door behind her.

"I just don't know if she's the right person to teach our children," Florence continued as the women turned around and headed for their homes.

"Florence, it's none of our business. I say as long as she takes care of our children, she is who we need here," Cat stated, as most of the women joined in and agreed.

"Well, what about the Constable and Faith Carter? Seems like there are a lot of broken hearts in Hope Valley," Florence stated.

Louise Callahan had heard enough, "Florence, I know that my children are older, so the morals of our schoolteacher…"

"Or lack thereof…" Florence completed the thought.

Louise looked disapprovingly at Florence, "That's not what I was going to say. Miss Thatcher and Miss Carter are both sweet, and I think they can make their own way in the romance department. If Miss Carter and the Constable are meant to be together, then they will find their way. My understanding from my niece is that they are now, and have only ever been just friends."

After school, Elizabeth left immediately and headed for home…

"Did you see Jack? Did you invite him to dinner?" Abigail asked.

"I'm not sure…he was…it was…I don't know what to think, but no I never got a chance to invite him for dinner. We still haven't spoken since our argument; he rode by this morning, so I did see him, but he was so formal. I'm afraid that he's regretting telling me that he loves me," Elizabeth advised as she carried her school basket upstairs. She thought back to just days ago when he had told her that he loved her, and she reciprocated with her own declaration of love. She knew that he had been busy with work and they had only seen each other in passing, but their recent argument and today's formal greeting threw her. She pulled out her journal and sat on the side of her bed…

" _ **Relationships, complicated as they may be, require communication from both parties in order to move forward and blossom. Images, thoughts and fears plague our subconscious, as we search for answers; when in reality, words…the truth from one's heart, though sometimes difficult to hear, are what is required. Do we say "I love you" too quickly? Do we want desperately to mean the words, but once released, we become frightened by the possibilities? Do we desire to return that emotional declaration back to the deep recesses of our own mind? Seek to know the truth within your own heart. Some things we desire are not meant to be, and we must learn to deal with the disappointment and move on. But understand that love takes work…if it is worthwhile, it is worth the work."**_

Elizabeth closed her journal, changed her clothes, and headed downstairs to help Abigail with the dinner rush. However, it was evident that she had something pressing on her mind as she continued to watch the café door, and glanced freqently out the front window.

Elizabeth made her final trip into the kitchen with the dirty dishes, and placed them all on the counter by the sink.

"Did Jack ever come by?" Abigail asked.

"No, I don't know if he's at the jail, but if he wants to talk to me, he can come over here," Elizabeth said as she washed up the dishes, left them on the counter to drain, and headed out into the dining room to clean the tables.

"Elizabeth," Abigail called out… "Please talk to him. I'm sure it's something simple."

"I know you're right. It's just the not knowing that bothers me," Elizabeth admitted. "We haven't been able to get together and talk. The longer we go without seeing each other, the worse I feel."

Abigail walked over and took her hand, giving it a slight squeeze, "It's only been a few days since you decided to stay in Hope Valley. Things moved fast…"

"Maybe too fast?" Elizabeth interjected.

"Give it time," Abigail responded as she watched Elizabeth walk back out into the dining room to wipe off the tables.

Elizabeth finished, but sat in the dining room, hoping that the door would open and Jack would step inside. When it was obvious that was not going to happen, she locked the front door, and walked back into the kitchen. She waited momentarily for Abigail to place the last cleaned dish in the cabinet, put the food for tomorrow's meals in the icebox, and blow out the last lit lantern.

"I'll see you in the morning, Abigail…" Elizabeth stated as she headed up the stairs.

"Try to get some rest, Elizabeth…" Abigail responded.

Jack was late getting home from his rounds, having had several unexpected issues to handle, and as he rode back into town, he wanted nothing more than to see Elizabeth. However, he had been plagued all day by their recent argument and what he'd overheard Florence say. He wanted to be careful not to cast any further negativity toward her. He knew that anything negative they'd said or thought couldn't be farther from the truth, but he was also aware of how damaging rumors could be. It didn't matter anyway, as the lights were out, and it was too late for him to call on her. He would need to wait until tomorrow at church.

He rode past the café on his way to the Livery. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of Abigail carrying something outside and placing it on her back porch. "Abigail," Jack called softly.

"Oh my Jack. You scared the life out of me," she responded.

I'm so sorry. Do you have a minute…I really need to talk with someone… no, I don't need to talk with someone; I need to talk with you. Elizabeth wants nothing to do with me, and I don't know how things went so wrong in just a few days," he explained.

"Well Jack, you do have a way with words, and I do believe that some of them have upset Elizabeth. But more than anything else, she's confused," Abigail responded.

"She's not the only one," he whispered. Jack dismounted and stood by the porch, "Abigail, I've heard some of the women making remarks about Elizabeth…"

"Remarks? What kind of remarks?" She asked.

Jack softened his voice, just the thought of Elizabeth being spoken about in a negative light was hard for him to repeat… "Somehow some people seem to feel that she led Jake on, and then dumped him, breaking his heart. And as if that weren't bad enough, they say that she started a new relationship with someone else before she broke it off with Jake."

"Well Jack, since that other person would be you, are you more concerned about Elizabeth or yourself?" Abigail asked.

Jack looked hurt, "Why would you say that? I'm worried about Elizabeth. I don't think she has any idea what some of the women are saying. We have nothing to be ashamed of. We did nothing wrong. I know that Elizabeth was only friends with Jake; just as I was only friends with Faith…no matter what others think."

"When you say some of the women, who do you mean?" She asked.

Jack thought for a moment, and then stated, "Well actually, only Florence Blakeley. The other women were sticking up for Elizabeth. I need to talk to Elizabeth. Is she still awake?"

"No, she went to bed a little while ago. We will be at church in the morning. Maybe you could come by and walk with us?" She suggested.

The next morning, Elizabeth came downstairs wearing a lavender dress and a thin pastel yellow jacket which matched the small flower appliqués on her frock. "Good morning, Abigail. Would you like to walk with me to church? It's such a beautiful day. I can't wait to get out in this sunshine."

"Jack didn't come by to walk with you?" She asked.

Elizabeth took a cup from the counter, poured herself some coffee, and joined Abigail at the kitchen table, "No, we didn't have any plans for this morning. Things have just gotten in the way of us talking… I don't think he wants to talk. Every time I see him, he seems so cold. I think he's realized what he said to me and he's had second thoughts…"

"That's not it; you couldn't be farther from the truth," Abigail advised.

"Do you know something that you're not saying?" Elizabeth asked.

"I wanted to stay out of it, but before you two get farther apart than you already are, I will just say this…Promise me that you will make the time to talk," Abigail insisted.

Elizabeth added a spoonful of sugar to her coffee and smiled, "I will, but he has to want to talk back,"

Abigail and Elizabeth walked to church, enjoying the sun's warmth on their faces, and looking forward to the sermon that Pastor Frank had prepared.

Elizabeth kept looking around, hoping to see Jack. It was Sunday after all, and she was in a "forgiving, seeing the best in everyone and everything" kind of mood.

"May I sit with you?" Bill asked.

"Certainly," Elizabeth slid over to allow him room to sit next to Abigail. "Have you seen Jack this morning?"

Bill leaned in front of Abigail so he could speak to Elizabeth, "He was on his way to the café this morning to let you know that he had to leave. He must have missed you. He had to go to Braxton Pass, but promised to be back by tomorrow."

Following church, Elizabeth excused herself and walked home alone. She was in a sour mood and didn't want to dampen Bill and Abigail's time together.

Abigail and Bill enjoyed a nice picnic lunch by the pond. However, Abigail was concerned about Elizabeth, so they headed home. Abigail found Elizabeth sitting out on the front porch of the café when they returned. Bill excused himself, and Abigail encouraged Elizabeth to step inside.

Abigail could tell, after Elizabeth grabbed a glass of lemonade from the ice box and sat at the kitchen table with her; that she needed to talk. So she did the only thing she knew to be helpful, and she sat and listened…

"I just want us to move forward like a normal couple. I don't even know if we are a couple. I don't know, maybe he said that he loved me, and it was all too fast, and he now wishes that he hadn't. I was honest with Jake the entire time. I never led him to believe that I was ready to pursue a relationship with him. I love Jack; I told him so, and I'm not sorry that I did. I wasn't going with Jake even if Jack wasn't a possibility. I know Jack was only friends with Faith, but there were people in town that had other ideas. Maybe he's worried about appearances. I don't think we should hide in order to spend time with each other. That is if he wants to spend time with me... Oh, I'm sorry Abigail, I'm just rambling…"

Abigail reached across the table, took Elizabeth's hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze, "I believe that it will work out just as it's supposed to, but you won't resolve anything until you talk to each other. You need to go some place where you won't be disturbed.

 _ **The following afternoon-**_

"Jack, what happened yesterday? Why did you leave without talking to Elizabeth? The longer you two go without talking, the worse it will be. You have to find time where you won't be disturbed," Abigail advised.

"I came by, but I must have missed her. No one was here, and I had to leave. It ended up being nothing, but it was Mountie business," he replied.

"So in other words, you aren't going to tell me," Abigail responded.

Jack looked in her direction and smiled but said nothing.

"Jack, would you care to stay for dinner tonight?" Abigail asked, advising him that she was planning to fix Bill dinner after the café diners left, and he was more than welcome to join them.

"I'd love to, Abigail, but I need to talk with Elizabeth right now; is she here?" He asked.

"No, I don't believe she has come home from school yet. She's said something about helping Timmy with his math after school. You will probably find her there," she replied.

Jack excused himself and headed out the door and toward the school. As he arrived, Timmy's father was leaving with Timmy in tow, and Elizabeth was cleaning the chalkboard.

"Hello, Miss Thatcher. Did you have a nice day?" He asked.

"Oh, hello Constable…do you want to talk now?" She asked curtly.

"Yes, we do need to talk. I need to tell you something," he stated as he opened the door for her.

"What's going on Jack?" She asked. "I'm sorry to say, but I'm beginning to dread seeing you…"

"Why?" He asked; a shocked look covered his face.

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders and frowned, "Jack ever since you told me how you feel, things have been different. You've been cold towards me. I know things have happened fast. It's impossible for you to take back what you said, but if you want to slow down, we can. Although I don't know that we could go much slower than we are right now…"

Once outside, he took her basket as she locked the door behind them.

"Do you have time for a walk around the pond?" He asked.

"I'd love to, but I promised Mary Cooper that I would help Olivia with her reading after school. She was supposed to stay late, but she forgot and left before I could stop her," she advised.

"Are you sure she just didn't want to stay after school?" He asked with a dimpled grin.

"Well, it's a beautiful, sunny day. Would you want to stay after school?" She asked.

"Is this a trick question? I'd stay after school any time to see you."

His reply brought about a broad smile on her face, "that's very sweet, Jack. Mrs. Cooper sent word that she would bring Olivia to the café this afternoon, if that was okay. I'd love to take a walk with you, but I did promise. Besides, we haven't spent any time together, and no one knows that we're courting."

"Are we?" He asked.

"Are we what?" She responded with her own question.

"Are we cour...?" Jack started to clarify before a voice in the distance diverted their attention.

"Miss Thatcher, my Ma and Olivia are at the café waiting for you. I'm not supposed to say anything, but my Pa isn't happy, because since Ma is not home, his dinner will be late," James advised her.

"Oh Jack, I need to go, but I am interested in talking with you. We'll talk very soon…please be careful," she said before sending James on ahead of her. "Will you come by and see me later…we can talk then. Is that okay?" she asked.

Jack looked around and seeing no one in sight, he took her hand and brought it up to his lips for a kiss, "I'll be over later."

"We need to talk, so I'll get my things done and I'll be free when you come over. Unfortunately we have a test tomorrow, and some of the children have waited until the last minute to ask for help," she explained.

As they got closer to the café, Jack and Elizabeth looked around before parting ways. There were children playing and townsfolk walking up and down the street, so Jack released her hand…

"This evening," he said.

"This evening," she repeated.

"Good Evening Bill. Abigail is in the kitchen getting your dinner ready," Elizabeth said as she sat in the parlor working with the last of her students who had come by seeking additional help. Although she was through with her students, she was rushing to have everything done before Jack arrived. "Is Constable Thornton still at the jail?"

"Oh, thank you for reminding me… Jack, uh Constable Thornton received word of a problem at the Silverton Mine, and he had to leave right away. He came by to see you, but you were busy," Bill stated as he perused the numerous books and papers that were scattered on the table. "According to his orders, he should be home by next Friday."

Elizabeth took a deep breath, and then escorted Carly out onto the porch where her father was waiting to walk her home.

"Thank you Miss Thatcher," Carly said as she hugged Elizabeth goodbye.

"Goodbye sweetie," she replied.

Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears as she took the seat vacated by Carly's father. She closed her eyes trying to put her worries with Jack out of her head. The more she thought, the more she was concerned that he was simply avoiding her.

"I just feel sorry for Jake. She shouldn't have led him on just to break his heart," Elizabeth could see no one, but recognized the voice echoing behind her as Florence's.

Suddenly Elizabeth heard another voice, generally so kind, and calming, but this time sounding more like a tigress in battle… "Florence, you should be ashamed of yourself. There is no woman here that is more kind, considerate, thoughtful and loving than Elizabeth Thatcher. She does not insert herself in your business, so why do you feel the need in intrude on her's? I'll tell you why… Because you are a sullen, unhappy woman who feels better when you can make someone else feel worse than you."

Hearing her name, Elizabeth stood from her chair and walked to the corner of the porch. Looking around the corner, her right hand rose to cover her mouth, as she could not believe what she was hearing. She saw several women, but noticed that Florence and Abigail appeared to be doing battle. From what she heard, it was apparent that Abigail had the upper hand.

Abigail continued, "Florence, not that it is any of your business, but Elizabeth and Jake were never more than friends. How would you feel if everyone in town said that you were involved in a relationship with that new man in town…? Sam Thomas?"

"That is completely untrue," Florence gasped.

Abigail softened her voice, "I know it is, and you know it is, but rumors get started and they can be hurtful. From what I know, Mr. Thomas is a very nice man, and he doesn't need rumors being started to disrupt his life. I understand that he is engaged to be married soon…can you imagine what an impact that rumor could have on his life? Elizabeth has a right to live her life with whomever she wants, or alone if she so chooses…but it should be her choice."

A sneeze from someone walking in the street drew their attention in Elizabeth's direction. She backed away and headed for the door, trying her best not to be seen. She slipped into the café…

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth… I lost my temper, I didn't mean to get involved," Abigail said as they met in the kitchen.

"I had no idea people had such a low opinion of me," Elizabeth stated obviously frustrated.

"Not people… just Florence, and she really doesn't think poorly of you; she's just unhappy," Abigail remarked. "Now I understand what Jack was talking…"

"Jack talked to you?" Elizabeth asked as she cut off Abigail at the sound of Jack's name.

"He did. He's worried," she replied.

"I guess he is. He's probably wishing now that I'd left with Jake…"

"Stop that, Elizabeth. He's worried about you, not himself. He told me that he had heard some negative insinuations, and it hurt him to know that anyone would think of you like that. He loves you; he just didn't want to be so bold as to express his feelings openly if you weren't ready," Abigail remarked.

Elizabeth placed her elbows on the table, interlaced her fingers, and rested her chin on her linked hands, "No one has ever been that concerned about my feelings before. Why didn't he tell me?"

"He wanted to, and planned to, but his work, and then your work, and of course there's also Lilly Armstrong…her involvement didn't help. Every time he tried, something came up," Abigail assured her.

"I need to talk to him; to tell him I'm sorry, and that I want nothing more than to let everyone know that we're courting. I wish he was here…" Elizabeth exhaled hard, expressing her disappointment.

Abigail took a deep breath, "Well, there is the pot luck dinner Friday night, and Jack should be back in time. You can talk then."

That night Elizabeth sat on the side of her bed, her journal in her hand, wanting desperately to put into words what she was now feeling. The anxiety and uncertainty were replaced by the hope, and excitement that had filled her only days before…

" _ **The foundation for our successes is found in our failures. Our trials make the way for our best stories. Our hearts search for someone who brings reason, purpose, joy, and completeness to an otherwise vague existence. We will walk side by side, making certain to prop each other up so that neither one falls. We will stand firm, weathering each storm that passes; confronting each challenge together, as we realize that those who seek to find the errors in others, make no time to correct their own."**_

Although the week seemed to drag, Friday finally arrived. Elizabeth sat at her desk and finished grading her student's tests when she felt someone standing over her. She looked up, shocked as she had not heard the schoolhouse door open…

"Oh Jack, I'm so glad to see you. Did you just get in?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am…this was my first stop. I'm so glad you're here, and I'm even happier that you're talking to me," He said with a deep dimpled smile.

"Abigail and I talked, and she told me everything. I'm so sorry, Jack. Please, let's agree that if something is bothering us that we will make the time to talk it out…!" Elizabeth demanded.

Looking around he realized that they were still alone; he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I promise. I need to go to the Livery, but will I see you at the potluck dinner tonight?"

"You will," Elizabeth stated as she watched him walk out of the café, her hand reaching up to cover where his lips had touched her cheek.

Early that evening Elizabeth picked out her favorite dress, pinned her hair up on the sides with pearl hair clips, and headed downstairs to help gather the food for the potluck dinner. She helped pack up the food, and Bill came over to carry it to the saloon.

"Where's Jack?" She asked.

"He's finishing up some paperwork; don't worry, he'll be there," Bill assured her. "He had an errand to run, but said he would meet us there."

The saloon began to fill up as family after family came in and took their seats. Elizabeth observed Lilly turning away numerous single men from the seat that was so obviously empty beside her.

Elizabeth hung her shawl on the chair beside her, effectively keeping anyone else from asking for permission to sit down. She remained calm by taking deep breaths, and realizing that right now, tonight, no one else mattered but her and Jack…that is if he ever showed up!

Elizabeth rested her head in her hands, trying to remember to remain calm. A tap on her arm drew her out of her trance as Abigail pointed toward the door…

"Oh my, he brought me flowers," Lilly stated with a smile.

Jack walked across the floor; a man on a mission, passing Lilly's table, and stopping only when he reached Elizabeth's seat. Most people were busy in their own conversations, but Jack's grand gesture drew the attention of the town busybody, and the one woman who was after his attention. Unfortunately for her, his attentions were only toward Elizabeth.

"Jack, what's this for?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack smiled, he was nervous with everyone around, but once he was near her, the woman he dreamed about, his breathing calmed, "Elizabeth, this red rose signifies love, and the white one is for purity. I don't want you to have any confusion… I do love you, and my love is pure. Will you please, in front of everyone here, accept my gift to you?"

She could see the sincerity in his eyes, and feel the love in his voice, "Thank you, Jack. I'd love to accept your flowers and the sentiment behind them. Please know that I feel the same…

Jack looked around, seeing most everyone in the room staring at them. But they were all smiling…well, most of them were as he spoke softly, and directly to her, "Elizabeth, I want you to know that it may take millions of people to fill this world, but you, and you alone complete mine!" To the shock of a few, but to the delight of the majority, Jack leaned down and kissed her gently in the cheek.

She smiled as she attempted to catch her breath, "Would you like to join me for dinner?"

Jack smiled, pulled his chair out and took a seat.

Everyone smiled and clapped at Jack's gesture of love; everyone except…

"I had no idea it was the Constable," Florence Blakely gasped.

"They should have been for me," Lilly whispered disgustingly.

Jack and Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief; their relationship was out in the open, and his gesture had effectively closed the mouths of two of the town's busybodies. All in all, not a bad night!

Following the dinner, as they stepped outside, Jack took Elizabeth's arm and draped it through his, "Would you like to go for a walk?"

"I'd love to," she responded.

They walked through the crowd, each one finally unconcerned with the thoughts of others. They made their way to the gazebo and sat down. Elizabeth shuddered in the night air, and Jack offered his coat, slipping it over her shoulders, as his arm wrapped around her, drawing her close.

Elizabeth leaned her head on his shoulder, feeling relaxed and content for the first time in several days. "Jack…?"

Jack leaned over and gently kissed her forehead, "Yes…"

"I do love you," she whispered.

He slid back slightly and smiled. He glanced around, pleased to see the street was bare, as he leaned in, covering her lips with his. She had the softest, sweet tasting lips. He knew that he could have spent the entire night in the gazebo with her in his arms, but realized that he needed to get her home. He walked her back to the café, "Would you like to take a ride with me tomorrow?"

"Nothing could possibly make me happier," she responded.

"I'd like to try…" he said as he placed his hand on her cheek, with his fingers reaching around her the back of her neck. Their lips touched; he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss."

"You win," she smiled broadly and giggled.

"Sleep well. I'll look forward to seeing you tomorrow," Jack replied with his own broad smile.

"Until tomorrow…" Elizabeth reminded him as he opened the door and watched her slip safely inside.

He inhaled deeply and exhaled a cleansing breath, happy that he and Elizabeth were now free to be a couple and confident that nothing would tear them apart.

Elizabeth walked upstairs, and quietly slipped into her room. She sat on her bed, opened her bedside table and pulled out her journal. She had so many things to write about; so many emotions to convey, and she wanted to be able to remember this time in her life forever.

"What's that?" She asked herself as something fell from the back of her journal. It was the telegram she had previously received, but had forgotten to read. She carefully opened it up, and removed the message from the envelope. She gasped, "Oh no…not now!"

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7- How Can I Leave?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the creators, actors, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 **Chapter 7- How Can I Leave?**

Recap…  
Elizabeth walked upstairs, and quietly slipped into her room. She sat on her bed, opened her bedside table and pulled out her journal. She had so many things to write about; so many emotions to convey, and she wanted to be able to remember this time in her life forever.

"What's that?" She asked herself as something fell from the back of her journal. It was the telegram she had previously received, but had forgotten to read. She carefully opened it up, and removed the message from the envelope. She gasped, "Oh no…not now!"

She sat mesmerized as she watched the paper float through the air to the floor. Her mind and heart were both racing; her thoughts swirling… "I can't leave; I won't leave, not now!"

Elizabeth spent the night pacing in her room. "How could this happen?" She asked herself. She couldn't understand how just months before she had taken a teaching position in Hope Valley that apparently no one else wanted… "And now, they want to move everyone around? Why…that's illogical. I love my students, and my friends, and…and …Jack," she whispered through her tears.

*Knock, knock, knock…

Elizabeth opened the door to find Abigail standing on the other side…

"What's wrong, Elizabeth?" She asked as she stepped into the bedroom, took hold of Elizabeth's hand and led her to the bed where they both sat down.

Elizabeth began to cry, "I can't leave now. Why are they doing this? I'm settled here; I love it here, and now they want to send me away…"

"Who? Who wants to send you away?" Abigail asked. She wrapped her arm around Elizabeth and pulled her close trying to steady her.

Elizabeth took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, Abigail. I didn't mean to wake you up. I'll be fine…"

"You'll be fine? Well, I have no doubt, but please talk to me… Who's sending you away and where are they sending you?" Abigail was persistent.

Elizabeth handed her the telegram…

 _ **To: Teaching Staff  
From: School Board**_

 _ **As we have discussed in the past, most teaching positions have been acquired and maintained exclusively by the same staff. Our concern is, as it has always been, that our staff will grow complacent in their positions without the opportunity for new experiences. We realize that some members of our staff have married and/or secured roots in their respective communities. As such, it would not be our intent to uproot these individuals. However, our plan is to rotate the remaining staff to provide a wide range of opportunities for teachers and students alike.**_

 _ **If you have received this telegram, then consider yourself in the group of those staff members who are affected by this directive. Please make whatever arrangements are necessary as this plan will be implemented beginning with the next school semester. Should you have any questions, please feel free to contact the School Board.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Bradford Templeton  
School Board Chairman**_

They both sat quietly trying to take in the news conveyed in the telegram.

Elizabeth was the first to break the silence, "Well, they told me that no placement was assured to last forever, and that I should be prepared to move. But," her voice softened, "No one was interested in coming here; I guess it was too far away for most of the teachers, and I was told that if I wanted a job that it would be here."

Abigail was taken aback by the assumption others must have had of their sweet, no one knows a stranger kind of town.

"I'm sorry, Abigail. I know if they had come here, they would love it as much as I do," Elizabeth stated, temporarily sidetracked from her own sadness.

"Well, I for one am very happy that they didn't want to come here, and I know of someone else who's very glad you chose here as well," Abigail responded as she gave Elizabeth a hug.

Elizabeth stood up and walked over to her window, "I need to figure something out and fast… You know, it's ironic…"

"What is?" Abigail asked.

Elizabeth tried her best to smile, "Before I left home, my mother told me to make sure I put all of my energy into my new job; to do something that I would be proud of, but to make certain that I didn't fall in love."

"Why," Abigail asked, a confused look covering her face.

Elizabeth spoke as she stared out the window, "I think she was afraid that I would fall in love and not return home, or maybe she knew that something like this would happen, and she didn't want me to get hurt. Whatever the reason, maybe this was one time that she was right."

"Don't you dare say that," Abigail reprimanded her. "Your heart falls in love when it's ready, and you have no control over that. If you are meant to be with Jack, the school board will be unable to keep you apart."

Elizabeth turned to face Abigail and leaned back against the wall, "I have no idea where they'll send me. I certainly can't expect Jack to wait for me."

"Don't you think that should be up to him?" She asked.

Elizabeth walked back to the bed and sat down, "We're supposed to go for a ride later today. I guess we can discuss it then."

Abigail stood from the bed, "Do you think you can go to sleep now?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll be fine. You go on back to bed; I'm sorry that I woke you up," Elizabeth said as she forced a smile.

Elizabeth stretched out on her bed, and closed her eyes, doing her best to will herself to sleep. She dozed, but only for short periods of time, and most certainly not restful. She was relieved when the sun rose, and it was officially time to get out of bed. She dressed and walked downstairs where she found Abigail already tending to a café full of diners. She slipped out the back door unnoticed with her journal and a blanket under her arm, and headed for the one place where she generally found peace, and occasional answers…the lake.

"Good morning Elizabeth," Bill called out as she passed the jail.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bill; I didn't see you there," she replied.

Bill stepped off of the jail porch and met up with her in the street, "Jack left earlier, and wanted me to tell you that he'll be late today. He has to meet up with a detail to take the prisoner we have, and will ride with them to Barkley Junction. He asked me to tell you that he won't be back in enough time to go for the ride, but he'd like to have dinner with you."

"Thank you for letting me know," she said; the expression on her face showed her disappointment.

"Are you alright?" Bill asked. He understood that she was disappointed at having to change her plans with Jack, but this was different; she seemed unusually depressed.

"No, I'm fine. I just need to talk with Jack about something. Thanks for letting me know Bill," she stated as she continued on her way to the lake.

Elizabeth walked through the tree lined path to the clearing by the lake. The sun had not yet reached above the trees, and the light was gently streaming through the branches as she spread out her blanket and settled down by the water's edge. It was calm and peaceful; she could hear the birds chirping, and caught a glimpse of the fish causing the water to ripple in symmetrical designs. It was so quiet; she was exhausted, and before long she was fast asleep on her blanket.

Jack returned to town sooner than he'd anticipated and quickly made his way to see Elizabeth. He hoped that she would still be able take a ride with him, "Hi Abigail."

"Hi Jack. Did you and Elizabeth talk?" She asked.

"Talk about what?" He asked.

Abigail looked surprised, "Didn't you two go for a ride this afternoon?"

Jack was getting nervous, "I just got back into town; I haven't seen Elizabeth today; where is she?"

Abigail excused herself and headed upstairs. She quickly returned, "She's not in her room. I haven't seen her since really early this morning."

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Abigail walked to the opening of her kitchen to check on her diners, "I'm not in a position to discuss it with you Jack. You need to talk to Elizabeth."

"I'd be glad to if I knew where she was," he responded.

"Well, when she's worried, or upset, or actually no matter how she feels, her comfort place is…"

"The lake," Jack called out as he headed out the back door.

Back at the lake, Elizabeth felt the heat of the sun beating down on her. She had slept for several hours, and the sun was now high in the sky. She sat up and pulled out her journal, opening it to the next blank page and she began to write…

" _ **What can I live with…? As the new dawn breaks, we each have the opportunity to make a difference, broaden the mind, touch a soul, and embrace a heart. Our gifts, provided by God, should be shared, offering the chance to expand the horizons of those who never dreamed it possible. But how can you effectively do so when your own heart has been left behind? Long distance relationships though possible, place emotional strains on those involved; often leading each person to question the worth of the sacrifice. Is it fair to ask someone to wait for you when you don't know for how long, or when possibilities to move on may come their way? Loving someone may also mean letting them go, releasing them from an emotional obligation and allowing them to move on to a more fulfilling relationship. In the end there will come a time when he will no longer think, worry, or wonder about you… Can I live with that?"**_

Elizabeth closed her journal and set it down beside her. She wiped a few tears that worked their way down her cheeks; she took a deep breath, and started to stand.

"Elizabeth…" Jack called out to her, causing her to lose her balance as she fell back to the ground. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you…are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Jack. I'm surprised to see you this early. I thought you were going to be late today," she responded.

Jack sat down beside her, "We finished up earlier than we thought, and I rushed home, hoping we could still take that ride together. What's wrong, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth knew that she needed to talk to Jack, to prepare him for the inevitable, but she was hoping to have things worked out in her head before doing so. Now she was just emotional, and was afraid that she would be unable to get the words out through her tears.

"Please talk to me Elizabeth. It can't be that bad," he stated, "It's not like either of us is moving away; I'm stationed here permanently, and you…"

"I'm leaving Jack," she cried out.

Her statement stopped him in his tracks, "You're leaving? Where are you going? Why?"

Elizabeth removed the telegram from her pocket, unfolded it and handed it to Jack, "This will explain everything."

Jack read the telegram several times before looking back at Elizabeth, "I don't understand…the School Board is reassigning you? But you are settled here, and the children love you, and I lo…"

"Don't say it Jack…I do feel the same way, but you know, just as well as I do, that a relationship is hard enough without adding distance between us," she interjected as she attempted to stand.

Jack stood and held out his hand to her, helping her to her feet, "Why are you giving up? We can fight this, unless you don't want to!"

Elizabeth gazed downward, unable to look into his eyes. Jack placed his hand just under her chin, raising her head up, allowing his lips to meet hers. Her lips were soft and inviting. By the way she reciprocated, it was evident that she didn't want to simply walk away from what they had; that together they could work out something, and fight the arbitrary rules which had now changed everything.

Later that evening, following dinner, Jack and Elizabeth took a walk around the pond. He reached for her hand, and she welcomed the gesture. As they walked, Elizabeth leaned on his shoulder while he gently rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. Their walk was very quiet, neither one wanting to broach the subject that was like the elephant in her classroom…her leaving.

"Okay, I'm just going to say it… I love you, and I don't want you to leave," Jack stated as he stopped walking and pulled her into a hug.

"I don't want to leave here…or you, but I don't know that I have a choice. It's not like I had a lot of opportunities to teach when I came here," she advised him.

"Wait, when I met you, you made it clear that you had many teaching positions available to you, but that you chose Hope Valley. Miss Thatcher, were you lying to me?" He asked, a dimpled smile covered his face as he attempted to lighten the sullen mood.

Elizabeth smiled back, "Well, I could tell that you weren't the least bit impressed by me when we first met, and I wanted you to think that I was in high demand."

Jack laughed, "I'm surprised that we didn't kill each other on our way into town. Although I have to say, with the minimal information that I had about you, I was impressed that you took such good care of yourself out here alone."

Elizabeth wrapped her arm through his as they continued their walk, "If I'm going to be completely honest, I've never had someone, especially someone I didn't know, go to such lengths for me. You came out to search for me because you were worried. You expected nothing in return, a concept that is totally foreign to me."

Jack gently directed her over to the bench by the edge of the pond; they took their seats, and continued their talk under the full moon, and a sky full of stars.

"Elizabeth, before you make a decision that we're both going to regret, we need to check into this telegram more. They aren't moving everyone, so there must be something we can do to switch you from the moving list to the staying list," Jack said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and drew her closer to him.

She snuggled into his chest, always feeling safe whenever she was so close that she could feel the warmth of his body. The calm of the water; the tingling of her skin as his hands ran up and down her arm, and the selfless look he provided, eased her. "Jack, I can't ask you to wait for me…" she responded as she sat up and faced him.

"You aren't asking, but I'm telling you we'll work this out. There has to be something that we can do," he remarked, his voice sounding somewhat agitated. "Besides, who says either of us has to wait…"

"What are you talking about, Jack?" Elizabeth asked, clearly perplexed.

"If they require you to leave, I'll put in for a transfer," he stated, knowing in his heart that he would do whatever was necessary to keep from losing her.

"I won't ask you to do that Jack. You're settled here…" she said firmly.

Jack took her hand and brought it up to his lips, "Elizabeth, no one but Bill knows this, but I was offered a chance to change posts just before you arrived in town. I was seriously considering it until I met you. It's funny now, but when the Commander made a trip here shortly after you arrived, I told him that I was turning the position down. He knew me from the Academy; he knew that my dream back then was to be stationed in Cape Fullerton; he looked around at this small, quiet town, and said, "Who is she?"

"Jack, you stayed because of me?" She asked.

Jack smiled, and spoke softly, "I potentially stayed for us, although, I have to say that I had my doubts when Jake was around."

"I'm sorry, Jack. I've heard you talk about Cape Fullerton before, and how it was your dream post. I had no idea that you had the opportunity to go. I'm not sure what the excitement is in that place. I've been there many times with my father, and I have to say that between Hamilton, Cape Fullerton, and Hope Valley, I love it here. But then again, I don't have a desire to chase bad guys and whiskey runners," she said with a laugh. "I'm sorry that you gave up your dream post, but I'm certainly happy that you stayed here."

Jack looked deep into her eyes; no words were spoken; he swept a strand of hair behind her ear with his finger. As the hearts of each one pounded, he leaned down and tenderly captured her lips with his own. Her lips were a perfect match to his, and she readily accepted his display of affection. As they separated slightly, he rested his forehead on hers and whispered, "Elizabeth, I used to think that I wanted excitement from my job; and I didn't need a woman for companionship." He leaned back, embracing her face with his hands, "I learned soon after you arrived, that I was partially right… I didn't need just any woman, I need you." Jack wiped the tears as they spilled from her eyes.

Elizabeth's mind was spinning. She knew that she could not leave Hope Valley; well she certainly didn't want to leave without him, and she couldn't expect him to pull up his community and work roots. "I'm going to check into it more tomorrow; I have a few weeks before I would be required to leave," she announced.

As he walked her back to the café, he held her hand, gentle yet firm; he would have been proud to let each person who passed know that they were together, and in his mind would remain that way, however, the street was bare. They walked up the steps to the porch of the café, and she reached for the door handle. Jack quickly glanced around and still saw no one in the street. He smiled, turned her around, backed her up against the door frame, leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, "We'll figure something out…don't worry!"

Elizabeth had only known Jack for months, but in that time frame, she had learned to trust him completely. If he said something, he meant it, and she believed that he would move heaven and earth to stay true to his word. She closed the door behind her, and headed for her room. She sat on her bed, pulled out the telegram again, and went over it word for word…

 _ **To: Teaching Staff  
From: School Board**_

 _ **As we have discussed in the past, most teaching positions have been acquired and maintained exclusively by the same staff. Our concern is, as it has always been, that our staff will grow complacent in their positions without the opportunity for new experiences. We realize that some members of our staff have married and/or secured roots in their respective communities. As such, it would not be our intent to uproot these individuals. However, our plan is to rotate the remaining staff to provide a wide range of opportunities for teachers and students alike.**_

 _ **If you have received this telegram, then consider yourself in the group of those staff members who are affected by this directive. Please make whatever arrangements are necessary as this plan will be implemented beginning with the next school semester. Should you have any questions, please feel free to contact the School Board.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Bradford Templeton  
School Board Chairman**_

"Hmm, married or secured roots… Well, the married isn't going to happen any time soon, maybe I need to secure my roots," she thought.

Jack walked back to the jail; he had a lot on his mind, and at this point he didn't know what they were going to do. The one thing he did know was that they would not be separated.

"You and Elizabeth had an early night," Bill commented.

Jack sat down at his desk and began talking about the telegram Elizabeth had received, "I'm not sure what we're going to do, but I'll think of something."

"Well Jack, you did mention that the married teachers are not required to move," Bill mentioned.

"Yes, and I do see Elizabeth and I married at some point, but I'm concerned that she would think it's too soon," Jack responded.

Bill slapped Jack on the back as he headed for his cot, "I have complete faith in you Jack; you'll figure out something."

Jack tossed and turned all night; each time he drifted off to sleep, he was jarred awake by a dream, actually they were more like nightmares. Each one was essentially different, but had the same theme; in the end, Elizabeth was pulled away from the town, and him.

Elizabeth had difficulty sleeping as well. The thought of leaving Jack, her friends and the children kept her crying most of the night. She knew that being a teacher was what she had always wanted, but "isn't there more to life than just teaching?" She thought.

Elizabeth sat up in bed, pulled her journal from her table, placed it in her lap, and pondered the exact words she needed to express her thoughts…

" _ **For many years, I awoke each morning, my head filled with magical dreams, a heart full of wonder, and hands which hoped to shape the lives of many. In such a short time, my experiences in this small frontier town have blessed me with opportunities that I never thought possible. My heart has been opened to feelings that I only previously dreamed imaginable. Although I'm aware that I have the ability to teach anywhere, how can I move on when my heart will forever remain here; in a town with dirt covered streets, hard working families, strong community spirit, and a Mountie who has completely changed my life? From the time we are young, we are told that one day everything will make perfect sense. Until that happens, we are encouraged to laugh through the turbulence, smile in times of sorrow, and always remember that things happen for a reason. Open your eyes, your mind and your heart; if what is asked of you is not your dream, be a crusader for what's right; for what's fair, and for what's best for everyone involved."**_

Elizabeth closed her journal and sat it back down on her table. She blew out the lantern, pulled the covers up to her neck, rolled over and eventually fell asleep.

"Good morning Abigail," Elizabeth called out as she entered the kitchen.

"My, you certainly are getting an early start. Good morning, would you like some breakfast?" she asked.

Elizabeth grabbed her purse, and headed for the back door, "I'll be back in a few minutes. I'm going to the mercantile to send a telegram. I need clarification on what the School Board sent me. There has to be a loophole, and I intend to find it. I can't leave here; I won't leave here; I won't leave my friends, and I won't…"

"Leave Jack?" Abigail completed Elizabeth's thought.

Elizabeth didn't verbally respond, her smile said everything…

Elizabeth returned to the café, and threw herself into helping Abigail with the breakfast rush. She knew that a response to the telegram wouldn't be immediate, but she hoped that she would know something by the end of the day.

Several days passed with no word from the School Board. On the times that Jack and Elizabeth spent together, neither one brought up Elizabeth's impending transfer.

Saturday arrived, and Elizabeth awoke with the sun breaking through her window covering. She told herself that today would be the day where decisions were made, and her dilemma was resolved. She scooted over to the mercantile praying all the way that a response to her telegram had been received…

Jack awoke following the first sleep he'd experienced in days. He had made a decision; he loved Elizabeth, and as long as she wanted to remain as the teacher in Hope Valley, and with him, he had a plan…

"Good morning, Miss Thatcher," a familiar voice was heard from behind as she climbed the stairs to the mercantile.

"Good morning, Jack," she responded, a broad smile covered her face as she felt his hand caress the small of her back.

"You are out and about early this morning," he commented.

"I'm checking on the telegram I sent. It's been days, and I think they've had plenty of time to respond…"

"Good morning Miss Thatcher…Constable," Mr. Yost stated. "I'm used to seeing you this early Constable, but it's a pleasant surprise to see you Miss Thatcher. May I help you with something?"

Elizabeth approached the counter, "I sent a telegram a few days ago… Have you received a response yet?"

"I don't believe so, but let me check in the back," Mr. Yost replied as he turned and headed for the rear of the store.

"Jack, I'm getting worried. If they won't even respond to my telegram, I just don't know what I'll do," she remarked.

Mr. Yost returned to the front of the store, "I'm sorry, Miss Thatcher, but nothing has come through yet."

"Thank you for checking," Elizabeth said disappointedly as she turned and hurried for the door.

Jack rushed passed her and reached for the handle to open the door. She walked outside, and started down the stairs…

"Elizabeth, wait…" Jack called out as she stepped off the stairs and into the street. "Elizabeth…" Jack ran up beside her and gently took her arm, effectively stopping her forward motion. "I'm working into something, and if it goes like I plan, you won't have to leave," he assured her.

Elizabeth smiled, "What is it, Jack?"

"I don't want to say anything just yet, but you will know soon enough," he advised.

"I'm tired of waiting, Jack. I guess I need to do something," she remarked, before heading into Abigail's back kitchen door, "accidentally" slamming it closed, leaving Jack on the outside.

"I'm not the bad guy here," Jack whispered as he turned and headed for the Livery. He had rounds to complete and an appointment in Buxton that he hoped would resolve the School Board issue.

Elizabeth offered to help in the kitchen, but Abigail turned her down, choosing to send her out for a walk to clear her head.

Heading out on her walk, Elizabeth always seemed to gravitate toward the lake. This time, however, she wasn't paying attention, and found herself in a beautiful wheat field, just opposite the newest row houses that were being constructed on the outskirts of town. She walked along the field, listening to the sounds of the children playing. She stood quietly and watched as the newest Hope Valley resident, Malcolm Spencer, set fence posts to enclose his yard, providing his three children with a safe place to play. She was in awe of this town; she was inspired daily by the residents of this close knit community, and she was thankful to have been welcomed as one of their own. "How can I leave all of this?" She asked herself.

She smiled at the contrast between Hamilton and Hope Valley. Growing up, Hamilton afforded her societal status, many cultural opportunities, and a friendship base that she thought would last forever. Once she moved to Hope Valley, she realized that societal status, though important to her friends in Hamilton, actually meant nothing to her; her wide cultural experiences, though exciting, were more precious now, as they allowed her to open the eyes of her students to music and art, and many of those so-called lifelong friends were nothing more than society snobs, who wanted nothing to do with her once she left the confines of the big city.

"Good morning, Miss Thatcher," Amy Carter yelled from her backyard. She and her daughter, Megan, walked over to welcome their beloved teacher to the "neighborhood."

"Good morning, Mrs. Carter…Megan. How are you this morning?" She asked.

"I'm fine, Miss Thatcher," Megan squealed, as she grabbed Elizabeth by the hand. "Please, come with me; you showed us about planting, and my flowers are blooming now."

"Oh Megan, they are beautiful," Elizabeth said with as much excitement as she could muster.

Elizabeth and Mrs. Carter chatted for a short while. Elizabeth commented on the serenity of the area, and how the families had obviously made their houses into homes.

"This is a wonderful area… everyone works together; we've made great friends, and I can't imagine ever moving away," Mrs. Carter stated firmly. "The Barrington's are leaving, so I do hope a nice family moves in there."

Elizabeth forced a smile, "I understand. You are truly blessed."

Elizabeth wished them well, and continued on her way… "Wait, the Barrington's are leaving?" For the first time in several days she felt like smiling…

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8- Wish You Were Here

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the creators, actors, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 **Chapter 8- Wish You Were Here…**

Elizabeth picked up her pace; she had a few errands to run, taking care of certain obligations before she hurried back into town. She rushed into the café and ran for the staircase to her room…

"Elizabeth…is something wrong?" Abigail called out, catching her as she reached the fourth step.

Elizabeth turned around and came back down into the kitchen, "No Abigail, for the first time in several days, everything is going to be fine. I can't talk now," she said as she turned and started back up the stairs. "The stagecoach will be here in an hour, and I need to be packed and ready to go…"

"Ok…wait…what?" Abigail yelled out as she eventually understood the content of Elizabeth's statement. Abigail had food on the stove and was unable to leave, so she was forced to wait until Elizabeth descended the stairs on her way to catch the stagecoach.

"Abigail, would you please give this to Jack," Elizabeth asked as she handed her an envelope.

"Of course I will, but Elizabeth, you can't just tell me that things are going to be fine, and you are leaving on the stagecoach. What does that mean?" Abigail asked as she took Elizabeth by the arm and directed her to a seat at the kitchen table.

"I don't have a lot of time, Abigail. Florence will teach the children their lessons for a few days. I don't plan to be gone but for a few days, and I intend to make someone listen to me. All I can say is that I'm heading to Toronto to speak to someone in the School Board. They may be able to avoid me through a telegram, but they'll have a hard time ignoring me if I'm in their office," Elizabeth remarked as she stood from her seat, hugged Abigail, grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

"Wait, what am I supposed to tell Jack?" She asked.

"It's all in the letter, but please tell him I'm sorry," Elizabeth replied before heading out to catch the stagecoach.

Abigail removed the pot of boiled potatoes from the stove, and ran after Elizabeth, "What do you mean you're sorry? You aren't giving up, are you?"

"What? Giving up…? Absolutely not! I have it all worked out, but since they aren't contacting me, I'm going to see them. I'm getting this resolved once and for all," Elizabeth remarked as she handed her bag to the stagecoach driver.

Abigail hugged Elizabeth and watched as she was helped up into the stagecoach. "Hurry home… I'm not the only person who'll be missing you," she called out. They waved goodbye to each other as the stagecoach pulled away from town.

The ride was bumpy, but not as bad as trips she recalled from her past. She was alone; at least for the first part of her ride, so to pass the time, she pulled out her journal and attempted to put her thoughts and feelings into words…

" _ **At some point, taking responsibility for your own life is necessary; experiencing excitement, joy, anticipation, fear, and occasional sorrow. New chapters in our lives begin as others close, and we are often forced to make decisions which affect us not only as individuals, but those who are the closest to us, as well. I have mixed emotions as I watch my little town disappear in the distance. Yes, I said "my little town," as I believe that my placement here was part of a larger plan, unknown to me at the time. For a majority of my teen years into adulthood, I have dreamed of being in a position where I could help others, relying on my education and experiences to open worlds that were previously unknown to them. I have found my place; I am realizing my worth within this community, and my desire to make a difference has never been stronger."**_

Elizabeth watched the scenery pass by; she realized that although she was sad when she was driven away from Hamilton, those emotions did not compare to what she currently felt in her heart. Elizabeth pulled a piece of paper from her purse, read its contents again, and smiled, "This should keep me from having to leave," she whispered.

After what felt like hours of travel, the stagecoach came to a stop in a quaint town, unfamiliar to Elizabeth.

"Ma'am…" the driver called from her open door.

"We aren't in Buxton already, are we?" She asked.

"No ma'am," he laughed softly. "We're in Bennett's Pass. I just wanted to let you know that we will be changing out the horses, so if you'd like to get out and stretch your legs, you have time. There is a nice café across the street there," he said motioning to the other side of the street with his hand.

"Do you promise that you won't leave me?" She asked, hesitant to give up her seat in the stagecoach.

"No ma'am…why would I do that?" He asked.

"Oh, no reason," she said as he helped her from her seat and down to the ground. "Please come get me if you finish early."

"I will, but I assume that we'll be about an hour," he remarked.

Elizabeth walked across the street and stepped into the nearly empty café…

"Hi ma'am…please take a seat wherever. I'll be right back to take your order," the young girl stated as she headed back into the kitchen.

"I'd just like a cold glass of lemonade," Elizabeth called out before the girl disappeared.

The girl turned back around, "I'll be right back with your drink."

Elizabeth took a seat by the window, keeping a close eye on the stagecoach.

"Here you are ma'am," a man's voice caught Elizabeth off guard.

"Oh, thank you," she replied as her eyes met those of a very handsome, nicely dressed man with brown hair, and broad shoulders.

"Hello, my name is Matthew…Matthew Howell. Are you new in town? Yes, of course you are…wouldn't you know it, a beautiful woman comes to town when I'm leaving," he stated as he wiped down the tables near hers.

"Uh, thank you, but I'm just passing through," Elizabeth stated that she felt her cheeks blush.

"Where are you heading?" He asked.

"I'm going…"

"Ma'am…" The stagecoach driver called from the doorway. "The Livery owner is taking care of our horses. The new team is hooked up and we're getting ready to leave."

"Thank you for coming to get me. I'll be right out," She said as she pulled some money from her purse to pay for her lemonade.

"That's not necessary, ma'am. The lemonade is on the house," Matthew stated as he handed her the coins back.

"That's very kind of you, but I couldn't…" Elizabeth stated as she left the coins on the table and started for the door. She reached the stagecoach and accepted a hand in getting to her seat. "Mr. Howell, what are you doing?"

"It appears that we're heading in the same direction, ma'am," he replied as he climbed in and took his seat opposite Elizabeth.

Elizabeth felt uncomfortable, and was wishing that she had someone familiar to travel with. No, she didn't just wish it to be someone she knew; she wanted it to be Jack. Elizabeth turned her head slightly, and watched out the window as Bennett's Pass disappeared from view.

"I'm at a disadvantage here…You know my name, but I don't know yours," Matthew remarked.

Elizabeth was nervous, apprehensive about traveling in such close quarters with a man that she'd only just met, "Uh, my name is Elizabeth Thatcher."

"Elizabeth Thatcher… Hmm, you wouldn't by any chance be related to Viola Thatcher, would you?" He asked.

"Viola? She's my sister… Howell…Matthew Howell, wait…Benjamin Howell, are you two related?" She asked, suddenly feeling a bit more comfortable.

"Yes, Ben is my brother," he confirmed.

Elizabeth smiled, "I had no idea that he had a brother."

"When my family moved to Hamilton, I was starting journalism school. Viola and I met at a party during one of my Christmas breaks. You obviously don't remember, but we met a few years ago," Matthew informed her.

"We did? When?" She asked.

"Do you go to the symphony often?" He asked.

Elizabeth laughed softly, "No, my parents tried to get me to attend with them all the time, but I was usually very busy with school. I did go once; we listened to the London Symphony. It was beautiful, and I used to dream of being able to play an instrument…it wasn't a gift I was born with! Oh wait, Matthew…I remember; you were there with your family. I'm sorry, I had forgotten."

"I have to admit, if you hadn't been with Charles Kensington, I would have asked to court you," he informed her.

Elizabeth was shocked, "Charles? We weren't courting; we've always been just friends. What made you think we were courting?"

"He did; I told him that I found you beautiful and fascinating, and he told me to look elsewhere, that you two were involved," he explained.

"Well, we weren't, but I am now..."

"You and Charles?"

"No, I'm courting the Constable from Hope Valley. His name is Jack Thornton," she advised.

"Congratulations," he offered.

Elizabeth and Matthew talked about school, the friends they had in common, and their family members that they'd left behind in pursuit of their dreams. Before they knew it, hours had passed, and they were pulling into Buxton. Matthew exited the stagecoach; he then held his hand out to help Elizabeth to the ground. He grabbed both of their bags and headed for the train station.

As they approached the train, Elizabeth stopped…"I never asked you where you were going."

"I never asked you either, but it appears that we are heading in the same direction," he remarked.

Jack finished his rounds later than he anticipated, and headed straight to Buxton. Unfortunately, he arrived late and was unable to make his scheduled appointment. He had already decided that he was not leaving Buxton empty handed, so he made arrangements to stay the night. He slipped over to the telegraph office and sent a telegram to Bill…

 _ **Bill, arrived in Buxton too late to make my appointment…Stop  
Can't come home until I take care of business tomorrow…Stop  
Please advise Elizabeth…Just say I'm on Mountie business…Stop  
I'll owe you, please take care of rounds tomorrow…Stop  
I'll be home early Monday morning…Stop**_

As Jack left the telegraph office, and was passing the train station, his eyes were drawn to the back of a woman climbing the steps to the car, "Elizabeth?" he whispered.

A gentleman behind her placed his hand on her lower back to help steady her as they entered the train car.

Jack shook his head and continued on his way, "That couldn't have been her."

Elizabeth and Matthew made their way to their seats, and settled in for the ride.

"Okay, this is too bizarre…where are you going Matthew?" Elizabeth asked.

"Toronto," he replied. "I've got a new job that I start on Tuesday."

"Really? Congratulations, I guess I just thought you were working in the café?" She asked.

Matthew reached into his bag and pulled out a picture of his family, "My aunt and uncle right there on the back row own the café, but my sister, over here on the end, and her husband manage it. I was passing through on my way to Toronto and was just helping out."

Matthew slipped the picture back into his wallet and asked, "So why are you going to Toronto?"

Elizabeth wasn't certain that she wanted to discuss her personal business, but stated, "I'm the teacher in Hope Valley, and I have a few things to discuss with the School Board."

"Hmm, that's interesting. Would you care to share your problems with me?" He asked.

"Matthew, I don't want to be rude, but it's somewhat private," she replied.

"I understand, but you'll need to tell me sooner or later," he stated as he placed his hands in his lap and gave her his undivided attention.

Elizabeth tilted her head slightly and furrowed her brow, clearly confused by his statement, "Why is that?"

"Because, beginning on Tuesday, I am taking over the position of Chairman of the School Board. So, how can I help you?" He asked.

"My…I had no idea. I assumed when you mentioned journalism school that you were going to work with a publishing company," she stated.

"I spent some time writing, but education has always been of great interest to me. So it's time for me to try to give back to the programs that gave me so much throughout the years," he admitted. "So, would you like to tell me what's wrong? Maybe I can help."

"Matthew, why is the School Board moving the unmarried teachers around to different positions? I'm settled in Hope Valley, and my students are doing well. I think…"

"Whoa, what are you talking about?" He asked, clearly confused by her assumption.

"The telegram says that if you are unmarried, or have no ties to the community, such as real estate, then you will be transferred to another teaching assignment. I love what I do, but I don't want to leave Hope Valley…Not now!"

"Do you have the telegram? I'm not familiar with this directive. But, then again, I don't take over until next week," he explained.

Elizabeth pulled the telegram from her purse and handed it to Matthew…

 _ **To: Teaching Staff  
From: School Board**_

 _ **As we have discussed in the past, most teaching positions have been acquired and maintained exclusively by the same staff. Our concern is, as it has always been, that our staff will grow complacent in their positions without the opportunity for new experiences. We realize that some members of our staff have married and/or secured roots in their respective communities. As such, it would not be our intent to uproot these individuals. However, our plan is to rotate the remaining staff to provide a wide range of opportunities for teachers and students alike.**_

 _ **If you have received this telegram, then consider yourself in the group of those staff members who are affected by this directive. Please make whatever arrangements are necessary as this plan will be implemented beginning with the next school semester. Should you have any questions, please feel free to contact the School Board.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Bradford Templeton  
School Board Chairman**_

"Hmm, well I'm taking over Bradford Templeton's position, but I don't know anything about this. It must be a directive that they tried to push through before I started, because I never would have agreed to this," Matthew assured her.

As the train pulled into the station in Toronto, Matthew grabbed both of their bags, and followed her to the Imperial Inn. He stood by as she checked in, and insisted on carrying her bag to her room.

"Matthew, I appreciate your kindness, but that isn't necessary," Elizabeth stated.

"It is to me; I want to make certain that you get to your room safely," he advised.

As they stood in front of her room, Matthew took the key and opened her door. Elizabeth took her bag from his grasp…

"Well, it was very nice meeting you, or I guess I should say seeing you again, Matthew. I guess I'll see you at the School Board on Monday, and maybe I can get this situation sorted out," she remarked.

"I'll do what I can to help, but the office is closed on Monday. They're finishing up the renovations, and I take over my new position on Tuesday," he informed her. "Would you have dinner with me tonight and we can discuss this issue? There's no need for either of us to eat alone."

Elizabeth hesitated…

"I promise, it will only be as new, or should I say old friends," he pleaded hoping to ease her apprehension.

"I wouldn't want to give anyone the wrong impression…" she replied.

"Do you know anyone else here?" He asked.

"No…no I don't," she responded.

He grabbed the door handle and turned to leave, "It's settled then…I'll meet you in the restaurant at 7pm." Matthew left and headed for the Toronto Inn where he secured his own room.

Elizabeth spent the day in her room; she read the telegram over and over and over again. The longer she thought about it, the more knots found their way into her stomach. The one bright spot was the other paper she carried in her purse; the one she felt would definitely change the outcome of this fiasco.

Jack left Buxton with a very important item tucked safely away in his saddle bag. He finished his business later than he anticipated; the sun was beginning to set, and he knew that he wouldn't make it home in time to see Elizabeth tonight. He knew that she would be angry with him for standing her up, but hoped that she'd forgive him once they discussed his surprise.

He rode straight through, only stopping a few times for water and to rest his horse. As he rode into Hope Valley, the only light came from the full moon which sat high in the sky. He headed for the Livery, but stopped in front of the café, where he looked up at Elizabeth's window, his heart was pounding and he wished that she would suddenly look out and see him. Unfortunately she didn't, so he continued on to the livery where he took care of his horse, and then retired to the jail.

As dinner with Matthew approached, she freshened up and slipped into a fresh dress. It was nothing fancy; she had no difficulty remembering that this was nothing special, and she felt no need to impress him. However, she was hoping to obtain an ally in her dealings with the School Board.

She walked into the hotel restaurant…

"Would you like a table Ma'am?" The Maitre D' asked.

Elizabeth looked around the dining room, "My dinner companion is already seated."

"Oh, yes Ma'am…you're sitting with Mr. Howell? He inquired.

"Yes sir," she responded as he walked her to the table.

Matthew stood as she approached; he moved to the other side of the table, pulled the chair out for her, and then slid it back toward the table once she had taken her seat.

Elizabeth made certain to keep the topic of conversation her problem with the School Board, as she did not want to give Matthew the wrong impression.

Matthew assured her that he would look into the telegram she received, but he would be unable to do anything until he took over as Chairman on Tuesday. Like it or not, she was going to have to wait another day to get this situation resolved.

"Well, I thank you for a lovely dinner, but I need to call it a night," Elizabeth stated as she dabbed her napkin to her mouth and returned it to the dinner plate before her.

"I have an idea…since we'll both be here tomorrow, and there isn't anything we can do about your telegram until Tuesday, would you accompany me sightseeing around town? Please? I hate to go alone," he pleaded.

Elizabeth vacillated between her feelings that accompanying him would be improper, to seeing nothing wrong with two friends hanging out together. "I guess there's nothing wrong with two friends spending some time together," she stated.

"Let me see you to your room," Matthew stated as he paid the bill, and followed her to the lobby.

"That's not necessary. I'll be fine, but I appreciate the offer," she assured him.

Against his better judgment, Matthew saw her to the elevator and watched as the door closed.

Elizabeth rode the elevator to the 4th floor, stepped out into the hallway and headed for her room. The hallway appeared to be empty, although she could hear music and laughter coming from the room across from hers. Standing at her door, she rummaged through her purse looking for her key. As she placed her key in the door, she heard nothing, but felt her body slam against the wall. Her back was to him, but she could smell the woodsy stench of whisky on his breath.

"Hey pretty little thing, come party with me. Hey John, get out here, I've got us a…"

*BAM* before he knew what hit him, he was on the floor. Elizabeth was visibly shaken, and afraid to turn around.

She felt a firm hand squeeze her arm; she closed her eyes, turned and started fighting…

"Wait Elizabeth, it's me…Matthew. You're okay…" Matthew yelled trying desperately to garner her attention.

Elizabeth opened her eyes, "Matthew, what are you…oh, I don't care, I'm so glad you're here. Thank you."

Matthew took her key and opened the door. He saw her inside and made certain that her room was secured before returning the drunk, who was sprawled out on the floor, back to his room.

Matthew knocked on Elizabeth's door, and whispered, "Elizabeth are you okay? I'll stay out here in the hallway if it will make you feel more comfortable…"

Elizabeth kept the safety chain on the door, but opened it slightly, "Thank you for coming to my rescue, but I'll be fine now. I'll make sure that the door is locked after you leave."

"I'm going to tell the hotel staff to keep an eye on this floor. Try and get some rest, and I'll see you tomorrow," he stated as he turned and headed for the elevator.

Elizabeth closed the door, walked to her bed, laid down with her knees drawn up to her chest, and began to cry. She was scared; she was lonely, and she missed Jack.

Unable to sleep, Elizabeth sat up in bed. She was still frightened, but became increasingly angry as she sat and watched the door. The longer her eyes focused on the handle, the more she was convinced that it was turning. She walked to the door, and placed her hand on the knob. Feeling no pressure from the other side, and hearing no noise in the hallway, she kept the security chain engaged, and slowing opened the door to peek outside. There, at the foot of her door was Matthew, stretched out with a pillow and a blanket that he'd obviously received from someone in the lobby. She quietly closed the door and returned to her bed. She slipped under the covers, pulled her journal from her bag, and attempted to convey her feelings onto the blank pages before her…

" _ **Fear comes in all shapes and sizes. Sometimes it's the feeling you get as you gaze upon the angry sky during a storm; sometimes it's saying goodbye to family and friends as you head off to a new adventure, and sometimes it's the feeling of being alone when the devil himself appears. Fear is paralyzing; it locks you up inside, consuming all of the inner space, allowing little room for joy and happiness. Seeing life as dark and foreboding keeps us from experiencing the treasures before us, refusing to allow us the opportunity to fully experience life without suspicion, consternation, and anxiety. Courage is not the absence of fear; it is simply the understanding that there is something else within you that is stronger, much more powerful than your inner trepidations. The Lord is with us, each and every one, and will allow us to fly in times of joy, peace, sorrow and fear. When uncertain, take that leap…trust in the Lord, and know that your wings will appear on your way down."**_

The next morning, Matthew knocked on her door…

"Yes, who's there?" She asked.

"It's Matthew. I know we didn't have plans for breakfast, but I got up this morning and thought you might like to have something to eat before we go sightseeing…"

Elizabeth removed the chain from the door, and opened it slowly. Matthew stood before her is a fresh pair of pants and a clean shirt, revealing no hint that he had slept in front of her door all night.

"I'm sorry if I'm too early, but I thought we could get something to eat, and then head out to see the sites. I understand they have a wonderful museum in town. Would you like to see it?" He asked.

"You certainly are up early this morning," she stated, choosing not to let on that she knew where he had slept. "Yes, let me grab my bag and I'll be right out…"

Matthew remained in the hallway awaiting her return. The door across from Elizabeth's opened and a man stepped out into the hallway. Seeing Matthew, he quickly retreated back into his room and closed the door.

They made small talk as they headed for the restaurant, making no mention of the incident the night before. As they enjoyed breakfast, Elizabeth realized that she couldn't ignore the previous night's events, and needed to thank him.

"Matthew, I don't know why you came back last night, but I want to thank you for what you did. I was so scared, and I don't know what would have happened if you…" she began.

"I started back to my hotel, and realized that if my girl was in another city alone, I would hope that someone was watching out for her," he explained. "Besides, my ma always told me that you see a lady safely to her room."

Elizabeth felt tears pooling in her eyes as she thought back to the previous night. Matthew took her hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly, before just as quickly releasing it, "He won't bother you again…I'm certain of that."

After finishing breakfast, both stood to begin their sightseeing adventure. Matthew stood slowly, stretching and attempting to remove the kink in his back.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

He smiled, "My room last night didn't have the best mattress, but I'll be fine."

Elizabeth smiled warmly; she wanted to let him know that she was aware he stayed to protect her overnight, but apparently he was hoping that she didn't know. So at this point, she kept quiet.

Abigail was busy frying bacon and baking biscuits when the back kitchen door flew open. "My heavens Jack, is something wrong?"

"Please tell me that Elizabeth isn't mad at me for not making it home last night," he remarked.

"No, I don't believe she's mad; probably because she's not at…"

"She hasn't left for school yet, has she? I need to see her…I believe I have the answer to our problem," he stated as he kept staring toward the staircase.

"She isn't here, Jack," she replied.

Jack exhaled hard, and turned toward the door, hoping to catch Elizabeth at school before the children arrived.

"Jack she left town…"

"Left town? Why?" He asked, obviously concerned.

"She left you a letter. She didn't have time to explain it to me, but said that this (handing him the envelope) would answer your questions," she explained.

Jack took the envelope, ripped it open and pulled out her letter…

" _ **Dear Jack,**_

 _ **I'm so sorry that I could not wait for you to return from your rounds. I believe I have found a way to stay in Hope Valley. I have gone to Toronto to speak to someone in the School Board. They may be able to ignore my telegram, but I don't think they can dismiss me if I am physically there. I'll be home just as soon as I can. Just know that although I am gone for now, my heart remains with you…"**_

 _ **Love Always,**_

 _ **Elizabeth"**_

Jack sat down at the kitchen table, and rested his chin on his folded hands. "I wish she hadn't left before talking to me," Jack stated as he pulled a small box from his pocket.

"Oh my word, is that what I think it is?" Abigail gasped.

Jack smiled, "Do you think she'll like it?" He asked as he opened the box to reveal an engagement ring in a silver setting, with a sapphire in the middle surrounded by smaller diamonds.

"Oh Jack, it's beautiful…I know she'll love it," Abigail responded.

"Did she say when she'd be back?" He asked.

Abigail shrugged her shoulder, and frowned, "I don't think she knew how long it would take. Today is the earliest that she would be able to see anyone in the School Board. With luck maybe she'll be on her way home today."

Jack tucked the small box back into his pocket, thanked Abigail and headed for the door.

"Do you want to take some breakfast with you?" She asked.

Jack looked depressed, as if someone had punched him in the gut, "No thank you. I'm not hungry."

Jack headed back toward the jail, clearly disappointed at having to wait for Elizabeth to return to talk with her about his news, and concerned about the plan she alluded to in her letter.

"Constable," Ned Yost called out from the steps of the mercantile.

"Good morning, Ned. Do you need some help?" Jack asked.

"Well, I have something for Miss Thatcher, but I know she's out of town," he advised.

"She should be back by tomorrow. Can you just keep it for her until then?" Jack asked, assuming it was some new teaching supplies that she'd ordered.

"Constable, it's a telegram. I'm not at liberty to tell you what it says, but if I were courting Miss Thatcher, I'd want to know," he commented as he handed the telegram to Jack, turned around and returned to the mercantile.

Jack continued to the jail, sat down behind his desk and placed the telegram in his drawer. He opened and closed the drawer several time, contemplating what could have been so important that Ned felt it necessary to warn him. He knew legally that he had no right to open her telegram, but truly the only way he'd get into trouble would be if she turned him in, and he did not foresee that happening.

Suddenly his thoughts were taken back to the woman he saw in Buxton being helped onto the train. Initially he assumed that it couldn't have been her, but now he's not so certain. However, if it was Elizabeth, who was the man? That was the only thought he needed to justify his actions…

Jack ripped open the envelope and pulled out the telegram…

" _ **Dear Miss Thatcher,**_

 _ **First, please accept my apologies for not answering your correspondence in a timely manner. Our building is undergoing renovations, and your telegram was initially misplaced.**_

 _ **Please know that although we have discussed transferring teachers before, we do not plan to now nor in the foreseeable future make any changes in the current teaching assignments. Your placement as the teacher in Hope Valley is secure, so please do not worry.**_

 _ **Your concern at this time should be the fact that the telegram you received was obviously sent by someone, but it most certainly was not the School Board.**_

 _ **We look forward to working together, with the main goal in mind…the education of our children.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Bradford Templeton**_

"Jack…Jack…JACK," Bill finally yelled.

"What?" Jack replied

"What's wrong?" Bill asked.

Jack stood, grabbed his bag and threw some clothes inside before heading for the door, "I need you to cover things here for me for a few days. Something isn't right with the telegram that Elizabeth received. She's in Toronto, and I need to go find her…" Jack rushed out the door before receiving a reply from Bill.

"Go find her and bring her home Jack," Bill whispered.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9- Truth or Deception

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the creators, actors, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

Chapter 9- Truth or Deception

Jack rode towards Buxton…again. He had been on horseback so much lately that he was beginning to feel as though he and his horse were one. His best case scenario would be arriving in Toronto by tomorrow early afternoon, and he prayed that Elizabeth would still be there. He rode throughout the morning, making great time, and arrived in Buxton earlier than planned. He had just enough time to make arrangements at the livery for his horse, and sprinted back to the station to secure his ticket on the earlier train to Toronto. He wanted to send word to Elizabeth that he was on his way, but didn't have any idea where she was staying.

Matthew and Elizabeth spent the day taking in the sites, and trying some of Toronto's local cuisine. Elizabeth forced a smile, but deep inside her thoughts were with Jack, and her desire to be returning home to him soon…very soon. However, she had no plans to leave Toronto without an agreement from the School Board that she would be able to remain in Hope Valley.

"Are you okay?" Matthew asked.

"I'm sorry, Matthew. I'm just missing home…and Jack," she replied.

"I know that your trip here hasn't been the best so far, but tomorrow we'll work out the transfer issue, and make your visit worthwhile. I'm sure your Mountie will be happy to have you back home, and who knows, maybe we'll cross paths again someday," he commented.

"I hope your right about the transfer issue, because…" she started to say.

"There is no "because. Don't worry, if there is some directive that I know nothing about, I'll see to it that yours disappears," he assured her.

"I appreciate that Matthew, but I wouldn't want to see you get into trouble," she remarked.

"Where would you like to go now?" He asked.

"To be honest, Matthew, I'm tired, and I'm not really into sightseeing today. Would you be upset if I called it a day?" She asked.

"No, I understand, but would it be okay if I checked on you later? Maybe we could have dinner together," he responded.

Elizabeth gathered her shawl and her purse and stood from her chair, "I appreciate the offer, but I think I'll just call for room service for dinner. I'm not really hungry, and I have so much on my mind."

"Well, you know where I'm staying if you change your mind," he advised her.

"Matthew, I want to thank you for everything, and I do mean everything. I'll definitely see you tomorrow at the School Board office. I'll be there bright and early; hopefully I can get the situation resolved quickly and be on my way home by lunch time," she stated, feeling positive in her resolve to obtain the answer she would demand.

"Elizabeth, I'll come by later…hopefully you'll change your mind and have dinner with me. I've enjoyed your company, and would love to have dinner with you once more before you leave to return home," Matthew commented, almost begging for the opportunity to spend a little more time with her.

Realizing that she may need his help in resolving the School Board issue, Elizabeth smiled, "Okay, do you want to meet in the restaurant at my hotel around 7?"

"I'd really like to take you to this Italian restaurant on the edge of town. The food is exquisite; it's out of the way, quiet, and I think you will love it. It may even take your mind off of missing your Mountie for a little while," he offered.

"Well, I'd love to, but I can guarantee that Jack will never be far from my thoughts," she advised. "Should I meet you there around 7?"

"I'll come by and get you around 6:45…that way you don't need to walk alone," he replied.

"That's not necessary, but I do appreciate it," Elizabeth stated. She walked with Matthew toward the door of the restaurant, "Do you happen to know where the telegraph office is? I'd like to send a telegram to Jack and let him know that I should be on my way home tomorrow."

"I'll walk with you…It's just at the end of the street. I'll send a telegram to my sister to let her know I arrived safely," he responded.

Matthew held the door for her as they made their way outside. It was late in the afternoon, but the sun was still high in the sky, and Elizabeth was warm enough that her shawl was no longer needed. As she started to slip the shawl off her shoulders, the lace dropped over a button on Matthew's jacket. They stood on the sidewalk laughing as Matthew untangled her shawl; both were unaware that they were being watched through the window of the café.

Inside the café, a young woman, approximately Elizabeth's age, was sitting alone, obviously more interested in Matthew and Elizabeth than the fresh salad before her. Her eyes followed them as they headed down the street.

They walked into the telegraph office, each one filling out their telegram to their respective parties…

 **Dear Jack,**

 **You won't believe my luck. I've met someone who works in the School Board. I hope to have everything resolved, and will be home soon.**

 **I love you,**

 **Elizabeth**

Elizabeth paid for her telegram, and walked outside where Matthew was waiting on her.

"I'm sure that your Mountie will be happy to see you. I know if you were my girl, I'd be here with you," Matthew commented.

"Well Matthew, he was on rounds when I decided to leave. He didn't know I was going, and he's probably upset with me that I didn't wait on him. I couldn't wait; I had to get here, and get everything resolved as soon as possible. It's just luck that I met you," Elizabeth responded with a smile and a look of appreciation.

"I don't believe in luck; I believe things happen for a reason. We were meant to meet…I know that you have to return home, but I look forward to seeing you in the very near future. Your Mountie needs to know how lucky he is to have you," he stated in a matter of fact tone.

"I'm the lucky one…and Matthew? His name is Jack…Constable Jack Thornton," she advised, making it perfectly clear where her heart lay.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I meant no disrespect," Matthew responded, realizing how condescending he sounded.

"Matthew, we hardly know each other…I mean we met years ago, but I can't say that we were friends. So, I don't know that I need to explain myself to you; I don't need to justify my relationship with Jack, but I want you to know what a kind, considerate, and loving man he is. Trust me, if he had known I was coming here, he would have been here beside me…I just know it," she stated firmly, as her voice trailed off to a whisper near the end.

 **Buxton…**

"Hey Jack, what are you doing in town?" Constable Riley Thomas called out from the end of the hallway.

Jack smiled, and walked toward him, extending his arm to shake his hand, "Well Riley Thomas, it seems like forever since we've seen each other. How have you been?" Jack asked.

"I'm doing well. Do you have any plans for dinner?" Riley asked. "There are some new women in town for the night: they're heading to Ottawa for school, but they don't leave until tomorrow. I met them outside the train sta…"

"I'm interested in catching up with you Riley; my train leaves in an hour, but I have a little time for lunch," Jack stated.

"Well, lunch…dinner, makes no difference. I'm sure the girls would still love to go out…" Riley advised.

"I'm not interested in entertaining anyone. I have a very special woman…well, we live in Hope Valley, but I'm on my way to see her in Toronto. It's a long story, but I'm not interested in any female companionship. So if that's what you're looking for, I'll catch you maybe on my next trip through," Jack stated soundly.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I didn't mean to imply anything. She must be something to have wrangled you. If I recall correctly, you had just broken up with that girl, Roseanne…"

"Rosemary," Jack corrected him.

"That's right, Rosemary. She sure was the life of the party, but I have to admit, I never really saw her as a match for you," Riley remarked.

"And it's a good thing she wasn't or I would never have met Elizabeth," Jack stated as his face lit up when the sound of her name passed through his lips.

"I know a great place for lunch," Riley stated as he led the way to the café on the corner.

"Sounds good," Jack followed, joining in step as they walked and talked on the sidewalk.

Jack rushed through lunch, trying to catch up quickly before having to dash off and meet the train.

Once they finished lunch, Jack and Riley promised not to allow too much time to pass again before meeting up, and Jack shook his hand before sprinting to the station to meet his train.

Jack sat close to the window, and gazed out as the scenery passed quickly by. He stuck his hand in his pocket and felt the soft velvet covering of the ring box, and his heart began to beat faster. No matter the situation, no matter who wrote the telegram or why, his desire was still the same…to propose to her. He settled into his seat, alone except for a family of four seated three rows ahead of him, and a group of college students seated directly behind him who were headed to Toronto on vacation.

 **Toronto…**

*Knock, knock, knock…

"Just a minute," Elizabeth called out as she heard the knock on her hotel room door.

"Good evening, Matthew. Just let me grab my shawl, and I'll be right out," she stated as she walked over to the bed to retrieve her cape.

"You look beautiful this evening," Matthew remarked as she stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind her.

She felt slightly uncomfortable with his compliment, and only agreed to dinner in order to stay on friendly terms with him while she confronts the School Board. She had no difficulty keeping this relationship platonic, as her love and thoughts were always with Jack.

Elizabeth and Matthew reached Donatello's Restaurant, located on Elm Street, and he held the door as she stepped inside. They were taken to their table which was situated in the corner, away from the general traffic. As they sat and talked, Elizabeth's eyes were drawn to a table across the room from them.

"Is something wrong?" Matthew asked.

"No, but there's a woman across the room that I think is staring at us… No, don't look," she quickly stated as Matthew started to turn around.

"Maybe you know her…" he remarked.

"I can't imagine coming across anyone I know out here," she stated as she sat pensively.

"You came across me in an even more remote area…it's possible," he reminded her.

Elizabeth noted that the woman appeared to be covering her face, doing what she could to hide herself from them.

"Matthew, do you remember Sandra Morgan from Hamilton? I think that's her…" Elizabeth stated as she folded her napkin, laid it on the table, and stood from her seat.

"I don't believe I've ever met her," Matthew responded.

Elizabeth excused herself as she walked across the room for a closer look, and to confront the woman who was leaving her with an uneasy feeling.

"Sandra…Is that you?" Elizabeth called out.

"Yes…Oh Elizabeth is that you?" She asked, trying to act surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked, observing that the young woman was seated alone, her spaghetti was barely eaten.

"I live here now," Sandra replied, appearing slightly nervous.

"Are you eating alone? If so, you're welcome to come join us," Elizabeth offered.

"Who is that you're sitting with? It's obviously not Charles over there. Aren't you two married by now?" Sandra asked.

"Me…Charles…? No, that was never meant to be. Charles and I just stayed friends. We weren't meant to be anything more," Elizabeth clarified.

"Who is that? He looks familiar… Are you two courting?" Sandra asked.

"No, do you remember Matthew and Benjamin Howell?"

"I know Benjamin…is Matthew his brother?" Sandra asked.

Elizabeth turned her head and gave a knowing glance in Matthew's direction, "Yes, but he was away at school when his family moved to Hamilton. We just happened to be traveling out here together."

"Oh, so you two are courting?" Sandra asked.

"Oh…no, I'm sorry, that didn't come out right. I meant that we came across each other in Bennett's Pass, and we were both heading to Toronto, so we rode together. It wasn't planned or anything like that," Elizabeth stated, feeling obligated to explain her situation.

"Oh my, I thought someone told me that you and Charles were courting. That's a shame; I always thought that you two made a lovely couple," Sandra stated. "Any chance you two will get back together?"

"We never were a couple, so there is no chance at all that we will become one," Elizabeth assured her.

"I'm so sorry for everything," Sandra commented.

"Don't feel sorry for me, Sandra. I'm involved in a courtship with a wonderful man. His name is Jack… Jack Thornton. I'm living in Hope Valley now. It's a wonderful little town, and I teach the most precious children. When I moved there, I met Jack…he's the Constable in Hope Valley," Elizabeth informed her. "Did you and Arthur ever marry?"

"No, when we went away to school, we ended up going our separate ways. What brought you out here to Toronto?" Sandra asked.

Seeing a friend from home, Elizabeth almost forgot her troubles with the School Board… "I have some issues with my teaching position. Can you believe that the School Board wants to move unmarried teachers away from their current assignments? Have you ever heard anything so absurd? I mean, just because…"

Sandra quickly cut her off, "Well, it was nice seeing you, but I have to leave. Sorry to rush off, but I have someone waiting on me." Sandra gathered her belongings…

"But wait; don't you have a few minutes that we can talk? I mean, I never thought you'd leave Hamilton…what took you away?" Elizabeth quickly asked but it was evident that Sandra was nervous and desperate to leave.

Elizabeth watched as Sandra forced a smile at her and Matthew, and left the dining room. Suddenly, as if a light clicked on in Elizabeth's head, something that Sandra said struck an odd chord… "I'm sorry for everything? What did she mean by that?" Elizabeth thought as she headed back to her table and Matthew.

"Was that your friend from Hamilton?" Matthew asked.

"Yes, but something's different about her. She was always so kind, thoughtful, and interested is what everyone was doing…" Elizabeth stated.

"Oh, so she was a busy-body?" Matthew asked with a soft laugh.

Elizabeth furrowed her brow, "No, I didn't mean it that way. She was a good friend of mine. Both she and Arthur Pendleton…Did you know Arthur? He was closer to your age. Anyway, they were courting and I, well I mean everyone, assumed that they would marry, but they apparently broke up after we finished secondary school. That's so sad…"

Matthew shook his head back and forth, "No, I don't believe I ever had the pleasure to meet either of them."

Elizabeth's plate of Eggplant Parmigiana and Matthew's meal of Lasagna were delivered to their table. The dinner conversation consisted predominately of Matthew insisting to Elizabeth that he would take care of her tomorrow at the School Board office; that everything would be okay, and she needn't worry.

"I appreciate everything, Matthew, I really do, but I don't want you to get into any trouble…especially since you're starting your new job," she remarked.

Matthew reached across the table and placed his hand on top of hers, squeezing it slightly, "Elizabeth, if this is a new directive, I do not approve, and I'll take care to dismiss it. So please don't worry!"

Elizabeth smiled, but withdrew her hand from his quickly.

Matthew walked her to her hotel, saw her to her room.

Elizabeth walked into her room, closed the door, and she only heard Matthew walk away after the lock was securely fastened. She walked over to her bed, sat down, pulled her journal from its secure place in her bag, opened it to the next blank page, and began to write…

" _ **At times, accepting situations as they are presented is like watching leaves change color and fall from the trees as autumn approaches. You know it will happen, every year is the same, and there is basically nothing you can do to change the inevitability. Things do happen for a reason… Maybe it's meant to help us grow independently; maybe it's meant to help us realize the strengths we hold inside, but rarely use, and maybe, just maybe it's meant to push us into making necessary decisions that we may be hesitant to do otherwise. Some things, like the leaves, we cannot change. However, you must choose your battles wisely; place your energy where you will accomplish the most, and stand firm against the injustices before you. In the end, win, lose or draw, feel pride in your accomplishments, but do not despair in those endeavors which do not bring about your desired result. Be passionate; be self confident, but most importantly, be proud!"**_

The train arrived early in the morning, and Jack set out to find Elizabeth. Each hotel he went to gave him the same spiel… "Our guest's privacy is very important to us, and we can not divulge that information."

"How am I going to find her in this big city?" He asked himself. Jack continued walking, stopping at a café for a cup of coffee. He hadn't slept; he wished he could wash up, shave and change clothes before seeing her, but right now his sole concern was finding Elizabeth and making certain that she was okay. His thoughts were that her father had something to do with the letter, hoping to force her to return home, but visions of her being stalked by someone else unknown to them worried him. As he glanced across the street, he saw the Imperial Inn, and remembered her telling him that her family stayed there many times when they accompanied her father on business trips. Jack jumped up, paid for his coffee, and ran out the door.

He entered the Imperial Inn and proceeded to the main desk…

"Excuse me," Jack called out.

The staff acted as though he were not there. He knew that his appearance most likely caused them to think of him as unable to afford the pricey rooms at their establishment.

Jack waited patiently…well, maybe not so patiently, but he wanted to get a look at the guest book, so he stood nearby, simply waiting for a chance. The clerk was called to the back room, and although he gave Jack a cautious glance, he walked away, leaving the guest book in plain sight.

Jack stepped up; he looked quickly… Room #423 Elizabeth Thatcher… and he headed for the elevator.

As the door closed, Matthew entered the hotel. He hoped to take Elizabeth to breakfast before heading over to the School Board office.

Jack exited the elevator on the fourth floor, glanced quickly at the room signs and headed to the left down the hallway. He reached Room #423, leaned up against the door frame, and began knocking… "Elizabeth… it's me, Jack. Are you in there?"

"Jack…is that really you?" Elizabeth called out from the back of the room, but barely audible. She rushed to the door.

Jack's knocking became louder and more persistent.

*BAM, Jack felt a tug on his arm, and before he knew it, he was on the ground.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" Matthew yelled as the door opened.

Elizabeth was shocked to see Jack jumping up from the ground, his fists clenched, and his right arm drawn back, preparing to throw his first punch. She observed Matthew standing between her and Jack, in a boxer's stance waiting to take on this opponent to protect her.

"Stop…both of you," she yelled.

At the sound of her voice, both men backed down, but tensions were still high. Matthew remained in front of her, protecting her from this man he did not know.

"Stop it, now," she called out again as she pushed past Matthew to check on Jack. "Are you all right, Jack," she asked as she gently rubbed the red mark on his cheek with her thumb.

"Jack… this is Jack?" Matthew stated, finding it hard to believe that this scruffy, needing fresh clothes man could possibly have won Elizabeth's heart.

"Yes, this is Jack… Jack, this is Matthew Howell. He's taking over the School Board today," she advised.

"Jack, I'm sorry. I thought you were the guy from across the hall who attacked Elizabeth the other night," Matthew explained.

"Attacked? You were attacked? Are you all right?" Jack's concern was evident as he took both of her hands in his and pulled her close.

"I'm fine, Jack. Matthew came along and saved me," she stated as she welcomed Jack's arms around her, unconcerned by their public display of affection.

"I'm so sorry, Jack. If I had known it was you… Well, I wouldn't have hit you," Matthew stated.

"Well, you do pack a punch, but I guess I should be thankful that Elizabeth had someone here to help her while I wasn't around. But I am here now, Matthew, so I can take over watching out for her," Jack remarked.

Elizabeth stepped back slightly, "By the way, why are you here. I left you a letter, and I said I'd be back soon. I have this under control, but then again don't you think I can handle anything on my own?"

"Can we step inside? There's no sense in airing our laundry out in the hallway," Jack stated as he dug into his bag and pulled out the telegram Elizabeth had received from the School Board. He unfolded it and handed it to Elizabeth.

"What is this?" She asked.

"Just read it. I think it will become quite clear…" Jack responded.

" _ **Dear Miss Thatcher,**_

 _ **First, please accept my apologies for not answering your correspondence in a timely manner. Our building is undergoing renovations, and your telegram was initially misplaced.**_

 _ **Please know that although we have discussed transferring teachers before, we do not plan to now nor in the foreseeable future make any changes in the current teaching assignments. Your placement as the teacher in Hope Valley is secure, so please do not worry.**_

 _ **Your concern at this time should be the fact that the telegram you received was obviously sent by someone, but it most certainly was not the School Board.**_

 _ **We look forward to working together, with the main goal in mind…the education of our children.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Bradford Templeton**_

Elizabeth looked at Jack, "What does this mean? Is someone just playing with my emotions?"

Matthew sat on the side of the bed, and took his turn reading the telegram.

"Elizabeth, have you spoken to your father lately?" Jack asked.

"I've written my family; the letters I've received indicate that they are happy for me," she replied.

"Isn't it possible that your very important father may have pulled some strings to get you to move back home?" Jack questioned her.

"Just because my family has money, Jack we don't simply throw it around to get people to do as we please. You don't know my father… I can't believe that you would simply assume he had something to do with this," she stated coldly as she grabbed her bag, the two telegrams, and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked as he rushed to the door.

"You may not think I can take care of myself, and I may not be as strong as either of you, but I can use my mind, and I will get to the bottom of this," she remarked as she opened the door and exited the room, leaving both men awestruck.

All three walked down the sidewalk, Jack to the left and Matthew to the right of Elizabeth. They reached the School Board office and stepped inside. Matthew led the way into the main area, the employees welcoming him into his new position.

"Elizabeth, this is my secretary, Margaret Callahan. Margaret, this is Elizabeth Thatcher. Elizabeth, may I see the telegrams?" He asked.

Elizabeth handed both telegrams to Matthew, as she glanced over to see Jack; the disappointment at his accusation was evident in her face.

"Mr. Howell, I don't understand the first telegram. Mr. Templeton dictated the second telegram to me and I actually sent it. I don't know what to tell you about the first one," Margaret advised.

"It looks official though," Matthew stated.

"Yes sir, but those aren't my initials," Margaret remarked.

"Hmm, CMA… do we have anyone here with those initials?" Matthew asked.

Margaret thought for a moment, "Cassi Allenton in Human Resources, but I don't know if that's her… I don't know her middle initial."

"Where can I find her?" Matthew asked.

Margaret walked to the hallway, and directed Matthew, "Take the stairs to the second floor. Go to the right, and her office is all the way down at the end on the right…no, it's on the left."

"Elizabeth, you wait here with Jack. I'll get to the bottom of this…" Matthew commented as he left the room.

Margaret turned to Elizabeth, "Would you two care for some coffee?"

"I don't care for any…" Elizabeth stated.

"I don't either, but thank you," Jack replied.

"Please come with me, and you can sit in Mr. Howell's office. You'll be more comfortable," Margaret offered.

Jack and Elizabeth sat quietly for several minutes. Jack was the first to break the silence…

"Elizabeth, please forgive me. I'm sorry if I jumped to conclusions. As a Mountie, I know better than to assume something without all of the facts," his voice was soft, almost pleading. "Unfortunately, when the situation deals with you, I tend to lead with my heart and not my head. I'm so sorry!"

Elizabeth was stressed, he could see the tears pooling in her eyes, as several spilled over and down her cheeks.

Jack reached his hand to her cheek, softly wiping away her tears with his thumb, "Please don't be angry with me."

Elizabeth placed her hand over his and spoke in a whisper, "I'm not, Jack. I'm angry at myself. I had the same thought…you were just the person who was brave enough to actually state what seemed to be the obvious."

Matthew stepped back into his office…

"Well, was it her?" Elizabeth asked, surprised by his confused expression.

"Elizabeth…yes, it was her, but you won't believe this," he stated.

"Believe what? Matthew, what is it?" She asked as her voice rose slightly in volume.

"You know her, Elizabeth… It's the woman you saw at the restaurant last night," Matthew advised.

"Sandra? Her initials aren't CMA…" Elizabeth remarked.

Matthew stepped out into the hallway and encouraged Sandra to join them in his office.

"I don't understand…Sandra, what's going on?" Elizabeth demanded, her face was flushed and she felt nauseous to think that a dear friend of hers would perpetuate such a cruel joke upon her.

"It's Cassandra, but I go by Cassi now. Allenton is my married name. I'm so sorry Elizabeth… I thought I was doing the right thing," Cassi stated as she began to pace the floor trying to find the words to explain her actions.

"Sandra…I mean Cassi, why? We haven't seen each other in years. Why was it important for you to try to get me out of Hope Valley?" Elizabeth was angry, and her voice was quivering.

Jack stepped forward and as he took her hand, her voice softened. He turned to Cassi, "I don't understand any of this, but I do know you owe Elizabeth an explanation."

"Did my father have anything to do with this?" She asked.

"Your father? No, well not that I know of," Cassi emphatically remarked.

"Then who…why?" Elizabeth begged for an answer.

"Elizabeth, I'm so sorry…"

"Wait, you said that last night. I wondered what you meant then; so now, tell me!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Charles went to school with my husband; actually, they are best friends. I remember when we were in school, and you and Charles were inseparable…"

"We were only friends back then, but I don't think we can even be that now. What did he do?" Elizabeth confronted her.

Cassi continued, "My husband, Franklin, told me that you and Charles were miserable being apart from each other. We had Charles over for dinner, and he said that you were dedicated to those poor children, but you desperately missed Hamilton. They convinced me that you would be happier if you returned home to Hamilton, and to Charles. Charles said that you would never agree to leave that little town and your students, but if you thought that the decision wasn't left up to you, that ultimately you'd be happier. I'm so, so sorry, Elizabeth. It was Charles' plan, but I'm guilty too because I went along with it. Can you ever forgive me?"

"It's going to take me some time. I just don't know…you should have said something last night when I told you that Charles and I could never be a couple. You heard it from me; you should have said something. You've turned my world upside down…not just my world, but Jack's world too," Elizabeth stated, clearly disappointed in her friend. "I'll deal with Charles soon enough."

"Charles is here, in Toronto. He's coming to our place for dinner tonight," Cassi advised. She provided Elizabeth with her address, and suggested that she arrive around 7pm.

Elizabeth thanked Matthew for everything, "I'm so lucky that I met you again. I appreciate everything."

Jack reached his hand up to gingerly touch his swollen cheek, "You pack a punch, Matthew, but I'm glad that Elizabeth had you to look out for her. Thank you," Jack stated as he extended his arm and shook Matthew's hand.

"You both are very welcome. I'm happy that we met up again Elizabeth. Don't be surprised if you see me checking out your school some time," Matthew replied; his heart a little saddened as he watched Elizabeth and Jack walking arm in arm out of the building.

They stepped out onto the sidewalk. As the dark cloud that had been following her dissipated, Elizabeth was finally able to breathe. Although, she would not be able to relax fully until after she confronted Charles. "Jack you look tired. Do you want to get a room, and you can rest? We can head home tomorrow…after I tell Charles what I think of him, his plan and his so called love for me."

"I'm not inclined to let you handle that alone, Elizabeth, but I would like to clean up and change clothes…" Jack stated.

They walked back to the Imperial Inn; Elizabeth sat in the restaurant enjoying what turned out to be three cups of coffee, while Jack went upstairs to her room to bathe and change clothes. Sitting in the corner waiting on Jack, Elizabeth observed Charles walking passed the restaurant window. She paid for her coffee and rushed out into the lobby, but saw no sign of him. She ran out onto the side walk, but he was nowhere in sight. She took a seat in the lobby to wait for Jack.

Upstairs in Room 423, Jack finished his bath, and had just changed clothes when he heard someone banging on her door…

"Elizabeth, its Charles. I know you're in there. Please talk to me; I need to explain. Cassi told me that you found out what she'd done…it wasn't my fault, Elizabeth. Please open the door…" He yelled, the hallway was buzzing with guests, and he quickly drew attention to himself.

Suddenly the door opened…Jack's right fist met the left side of Charles' face, knocking him to the floor with a thud!

"Get up, Charles. We're going to resolve this once and for all," Jack yelled; his attention solely on his opponent, completely unaware of the crowd that was forming.

Charles picked himself up off the floor. He was taller and outweighed Jack, but proved to be no competition, as each punch Jack threw landed where he intended, and dropped Charles to the floor. Charles was embarrassed at the whipping he was receiving, and became angered by the crowd who, for no other reason than he was winning, were rooting for Jack.

Jack realized that he had made his point with Charles. He stepped inside the room, and gathered Elizabeth's belongings, and secured them in her bag. He walked out of the room, stepping over Charles crumpled body in the hallway, and walked toward the elevator as he heard cheers and applause behind him.

"Jack, I saw him…Charles was out on the street, but I lost him. What happened? What did you do to your hand?" She asked as she observed his disheveled appearance, and bloodied knuckles. "What are you doing with my bag?"

"I'll explain on the train. There's no need to stay here…Let's go home…!" He replied as he took her hand and led her out of the hotel.

They rushed to the train station and secured their tickets to Buxton. They found their seats, and Jack secured their bags in the overhead compartment.

"Elizabeth, in your letter, you said that you had a way to keep from being transferred to another school. What was it?" Jack asked, as his right hand was in his pocket enveloping the box which contained what he viewed as his future.

"Oh, I almost forgot…but you need to tell me first what happened at the hotel," she stated.

Jack proceeded to describe the altercation he had with Charles and the fact that he believed that Charles would no longer bother her.

She took his hand in hers, and brought it to her lips where she gently kissed each knuckle. Even her tender lips caused some pain as they grazed the top of his battered hand. But he gladly accepted the pain, knowing in his heart that Charles would no longer be an issue.

"Now tell me about your plan…" Jack insisted.

"Well Jack, according to what the telegram stated, either I would need to be married, or have a real estate tie to the community in order to stay. I know it makes no difference now, but I didn't foresee getting married, but I was able to…"

"Why didn't you foresee getting married?" He asked; his expression showing a hint of disappointment.

"Don't look so hurt, Jack. I thought you'd be relieved. I mean, no man wants to feel that he's rushed into one of the biggest decisions of his life," she stated.

"I want you to know Elizabeth that when I do ask, it will be because I want nothing more that to take you as my wife," Jack assured her.

"I understand Jack, and I think we are working in that direction…we will get there, but neither of us should feel pushed or obligated," she replied, but couldn't help but hope that he would propose to her soon.

Jack released the tight hold he had on the box in his pocket. Although he was disappointed, and it appeared that the timing was not right for a proposal, he realized that this would give him a little more time to plan something more appropriate. He wanted Elizabeth to know how much he loved her, how much he wanted her as his wife, without any thought that he was simply proposing to keep her from being sent away.

"Okay, so what is this news you had for me?" He asked.

"I rented a house on the outskirts of town…" she replied, somewhat surprised when he didn't look thrilled!

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10- Who Is It?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the creators, actors, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 **Chapter 10- Who is it?**

Elizabeth walked out of Yost's Mercantile carrying the curtain panels that she'd ordered for her new home.

"Do you need some help there Miss Thatcher?" Jack asked as he passed on the street returning from his rounds, and heading to the livery to settle his horse for the night.

"Oh Jack, I thought you weren't getting back until late this evening," she replied as she held the railing with one hand, the curtains in the other, and carefully descended the stairs.

"Constable…" Ned Yost called out as he handed Jack a telegram… "This came today, and I thought it was something you'd want right away."

"Thanks Ned…" Jack responded as he took the telegram; he quickly dismounted, meeting Elizabeth at the bottom of the steps where he took the curtain panels from her hand, "I told you that I'd pick these up for you." As always, he was mesmerized by Elizabeth, and folded the telegram up, slipped it in his pocket and figured he'd read it later.

"I know, Jack, but Mr. Yost came by the café and said they were in and you were supposed to be late, so I picked them up. Besides, the sooner I get these hung, the sooner I can move in," she remarked.

Jack sighed, and looked off into the distance.

"What's wrong Jack? Aren't you happy that I have my own place?" She asked.

Jack carried the curtain panels as Elizabeth accompanied him to the Livery, "It's not that I'm not happy about it, but with you being on the outskirts of town…well, it just makes you farther away from me, and I worry about you. Will you still have dinner with me tonight?"

"First of all, yes…I'd love to have dinner with you. Secondly, I don't need you watching over me, Jack. I can take care of myself," Elizabeth complained.

"I didn't say you couldn't…I just mean that I like to be there if you need me," he replied as they walked to the back of the Livery.

Elizabeth sat quietly on a stack of hay bales as Jack unsaddled his horse, brushed him down, threw hay in the rack, and prepared a nice warm bran mash. He dumped the bran mash in the feed tub, adding a chopped up apple as a treat, filled his water bucket, closed and bolted the stall door when he left. He walked over to the hay bales and took a seat beside Elizabeth.

Jack took her hand; his fingers were gently stroking her soft skin, "Elizabeth, it's not that I don't think you can take care of yourself…"

"Is sure feels like it, Jack. I thought you'd be happy for me…for us. This should show you that I'm ready to truly put Hamilton behind me," she advised, her disappointment clouded the usual bright spark in her eyes.

"I am happy for you, but it's just that I don't like to have other people watch out for you…I want to be the one who comes in and saves you," he said with a smile, hoping to lighten the mood.

She smiled; her eyes assured him that he would always be the man she would look to as her shelter in any storm… nothing, and no one would change that.

He leaned in and captured her lips; her soft, sweet kiss stirred feelings in him that he had forgotten existed until she arrived in town. He'd thought about this kiss all day, finding it difficult to accomplish even menial tasks, for the desire to return to her was overpowering. Without thought, his hand reached for the back of her head, pulling her closer, deepening the kiss.

Breathless, they both pulled apart, realizing that their emotions were taking them down a road that was inappropriate in their current circumstances.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. Sometimes when I'm with you, I just…" Jack exhaled sharply, "No, if I'm being completely honest, it's every time I'm near you, I don't mean to push the limits, but I find it hard to stop myself," Jack admitted.

"Well Jack, I'm sure that it isn't ladylike, but I have the same problem. I'm sorry too… I guess if we didn't have those feelings then maybe something would be wrong. But maybe we need to spend our time together in the company of others?" She asked.

"I don't think I'd go that far," he stated as his attention was drawn to a noise at the front of the Livery.

"Hello Constable…Ma'am," an attractive young man dressed in red serge stated as three other Mounties approached the back of the Livery leading their horses.

"And you are?" Constable Stanger asked, directing his question to Elizabeth.

Jack stood up from the hay bales, "Hello Eli… Elizabeth, this is Constable Eli Stanger. Eli, this is Miss Thatcher. She is the teacher here."

Constable Stanger tipped his hat as he slipped passed, securing his horse in the stall next to Jack's.

"Eli, what are you doing in town?" Jack asked as Elizabeth sat quietly observing their interaction.

"We've been checking out some things," he replied, glancing over toward Elizabeth, concerned about discussing Mountie business in front of her. We're just passing through, Jack. We'll be leaving in the morning," he advised. "I don't think you've ever met Constables Everett, Beckman, and Gaffney."

"No, I don't believe we have ever crossed paths. Welcome to Hope Valley," Jack responded.

"Nice to meet you sir," the three Constables stated in unison.

"Very nice to meet you, ma'am," Constable Beckman made a point to acknowledge Elizabeth, much to Jack's displeasure.

"Hello, and welcome to Hope Valley. Sorry that you can't stay longer, but I hope you enjoy the time you do have here," she responded. "What are you checking out? Is anything wrong?"

"Elizabeth, you know that Mounties aren't at liberty to discuss things with regular citizens," Jack stated, not realizing at the time how his statement had made her sound like an ordinary person, as opposed to the woman to whom he had pledged his love.

Feeling left out, and realizing that Jack would now be tied up with the visiting Mounties, Elizabeth grabbed her curtain panels, and started for the front of the Livery.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked.

"I told you that I wanted to get these curtains home, and hung over my windows. If I get this done, I think I'll be ready to move in this weekend," she announced, a tone of excitement easily noted.

"May I help you, Ma'am? I'd be happy to carry your package for you," Constable Beckman asked.

Before Elizabeth could muster a response, Jack cut in, "She doesn't need any help."

Elizabeth spun around and glared at Jack… "I think I'm capable of responding on my own, Constable Thornton."

 _Oh man, I have certainly put my foot in my mouth this time…if only I'd actually put my foot in my mouth, I wouldn't have made that comment…_ "I mean, she doesn't need any help from you," Jack clarified, directing his response in Constable Beckman's direction.

Elizabeth walked out the side door of the livery, and stood just out of sight, listening to their conversation…

"Jack, I'm impressed…" Eli stated.

"What?" Jack was staring at the livery door as Elizabeth walked away.

Eli laughed as the other Mounties joined in, "Jack, I'm impressed…I didn't think that you'd ever fall for another woman; well, not after that debacle with Rosemary." Eli was poking Jack with his finger, continuing to tease him.

"No, Elizabeth and I are friends. She's nothing like Rosemary, but we're just friends. Now knock it off, and let's get serious…why are you men here?" Jack asked. He knew that what he'd said about Elizabeth was not what was in his heart; he made the statement attempting to keep things professional, and since she was not around, he knew she hadn't heard him.

Elizabeth leaned up against the wall of the livery, holding her curtain panels with one hand, and wiping her eyes with the other. In her head she knew that Jack was simply trying to remain strictly business with the Mounties, but in her heart she knew that she would have told anyone who asked how special he was to her. _Why is it so difficult for men to express their emotions?_ She gathered her curtains, and headed for home.

"Jack, do you remember the Gallagher brothers?" Eli asked.

"Sam and Robert? Yes, I remember them. Do they have something to do with your trip here?" Jack asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. They were being transported to Medicine Hat Prison, and disappeared," Eli stated.

"Disappeared?" Jack asked; his focus was now clearly on the matter at hand.

Eli sat on a hay bale, "Jack, didn't you get a telegram?"

Remembering his contact with Ned Yost, Jack dug into his pocket and pulled out the telegram. He started to open the folded contents…

"Well, it appears to have been an inside job. The Commander isn't giving out any details as he doesn't know right now who he can trust, but since this pertains to you, we think you should have the information that we have available," Eli informed him.

"What do you mean it pertains to me?" Jack inquired.

Eli leaned in and spoke softly, "Don't you remember Sam threatened to get you back after you single handedly took them down?"

Jack furrowed his brow, "That was just talk. Besides, it's been several years ago. I'd imagine that he's forgotten about me by now."

Eli continued, "You'd think he'd have moved on by now, but he's made comments to cellmates that he was going to take you down, or…"

"Or what?" Jack's concern was reaching a heightened level.

"Jack, I'm glad that you aren't involved with anyone; it makes our job easier, because Sam has said that he will take you down, or he'll hurt you by taking out someone you love. I personally don't understand you not falling for the school teacher here. She is gorgeous, but I guess for her, it's a good thing you haven't," Eli commented.

"These other Mounties…do you know them?" Jack asked quietly as Constables Everett, Beckman, and Gaffney were securing their horses.

"I've worked with Everett and Beckman. They came from the Toronto office. Constable Gaffney is from Ottawa, but we've never worked together," Eli replied.

"I've got to go…you can get rooms at the saloon, or bunk in the jail," Jack yelled as he headed for the door…

"Where are you going? Eli yelled, but Jack was out the door without a response.

"Eli, do you know where the hotel is? Or are we going to bunk in the jail?" Constable Everett asked.

"Constable Thornton said that we could bunk at the jail, so let's get the horses settled for the night, go get something to eat, and hit the sack. We have a lot of work to do, and I refuse to let anything happen to Constable Thornton on our watch," Eli remarked as he poured grain into the feed troughs.

Jack took the path they always followed out of town as he headed directly to Elizabeth's. Her house was dark, but the others on either side were lit up and displayed much activity inside. Jack perused the area, looking in the windows, and…

"Excuse me, but what are you doing?" Elizabeth's next door neighbor, Malcolm called out as he held a gun in his hand, not realizing that it was Jack.

Jack turned around, embarrassed to be in this situation, and then shocked to see the gun, "Malcolm, It's me; Jack…put that down before you shoot someone. Have you seen Miss Thatcher?"

Malcolm lowered his weapon, "Oh Constable, you surprised me. No, I haven't seen her, but you can rest assured that after she moves in, we will watch out for her."

"I can see that, and I appreciate your concern for Miss Thatcher, but you need to put the weapon away before you hurt someone," Jack yelled.

Malcolm lost the grip on his gun and it fell to the ground, discharging as the bullet breezed past Jack's leg.

Shocked, Jack grabbed the weapon, "If you don't know how to handle a gun, you shouldn't have one. I'm taking this with me. You come by the jail, and I'll give you lessons on handling it. Once I feel secure that it'll be used properly, I'll consider giving it back to you, but not until then!"

"Thank you for dinner, Abigail. It was perfect as always…" Elizabeth commented as she headed for the back kitchen door. "I'm going out to the row house to drop these curtain panels off and then I'll be back."

"It's getting late; are you sure you can't wait until tomorrow to drop off the curtains? Don't you and Jack have plans?" Abigail asked.

Elizabeth opened the door and stepped outside, as she turned to close the door behind her, she stated, "Friends don't have to see each other every day. If he decides that he'd like to spend some time with me, he knows that he can find me here…that is until this weekend."

She closed the door behind her before Abigail could comment…

"Friends? Oh my, what has he done now?" She thought.

Elizabeth carried her basket containing her curtain panels and a few other items, and headed for her soon-to-be new home. Just as she entered the outskirts of town, she noticed Jack's red serge jacket heading toward her.

Feeling relieved at seeing her safe, Jack ran up, and wrapped his arms around her waist, picking her up and pulling her close.

"Constable, what are you doing?" She yelled.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth; I was…wait; Constable? What's wrong Elizabeth? You aren't mad because the Mounties came into town and messed up our dinner plans, are you?" He asked.

"Of course not. I know that your job is unpredictable, and I'm learning to live with that. Besides, friends shouldn't get upset over trivial things like that," she stated coldly.

Jack reached over and took her basket, "May I walk with you?" He asked.

"If you have nothing else you need to do," she replied.

"I see you found her," Malcolm stated as they approached Elizabeth's new home.

"Yes, thank you, Malcolm," Jack replied.

Jack took the key from Elizabeth's hand, and opened the front door…

"What did Malcolm mean, Jack?" She asked.

"I came out here looking for you a little while ago and Malcolm tried to kill me," he stated.

"What?" She gasped.

"He thought I was breaking in, and drew a gun on me. He isn't safe with a weapon; he dropped it and it went off, nearly hit me too," Jack stated as he proceeded to walk around the house checking the security of all the windows, as Elizabeth followed close behind.

Temporarily forgetting her disappointment in Jack, she pushed for information, "Are you hurt? I don't see any blood… were you hit? Why is he still walking around loose? Aren't you going to arrest him?"

Jack stopped, turned around and smiled, "No…no…it was an accident…and no!" He pulled the gun out of his waistband and sat it on the table.

Satisfied that Elizabeth's house was secure, they walked to the front door, Jack took Elizabeth's arm, stopping her forward motion, and gently turned her to face him…

"What is it, Jack?" She asked, again feeling perturbed that he indicated to the visiting Mounties that they were only friends.

"I just thought it might be nice to have a little time alone with you. Is there anything wrong with that?" He asked.

"Certainly not, but I don't think it's appropriate for friends to act so cozy, do you?" She asked as she turned around and headed for the door.

"Elizabeth, what are you talking about? That is the second "Friends" reference you have made. What's going on?" He asked, not yet realizing that she had overheard his conversation with the Mounties.

They stepped out onto the porch; Elizabeth closed the door, and Jack listened intently to hear the lock engage. They sat on the porch for a few moments to talk…

"Jack, I heard what you said to your Mountie comrades. If that's how you feel, that's okay…I would never want you to express anything that wasn't true. But if you do love me, like you've said, I don't appreciate you telling them that we're just friends," she stated as a few errant tears spilled from her eyes.

Jack wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, wiping her tears away with a gentle sweep of his hand. "Elizabeth, I'm sorry… You know how much I love you, but I was just trying to keep things professional. It's no one's business who I love, and as long as you know, that's all that matters to me." Jack leaned in; his lips meeting hers like a perfect puzzle piece.

She had wanted to be angry with him, but she knew that he was right. It was no one else's business how they felt about each other, and although she would gladly tell anyone, she knew that he was a more private person…she needed to respect that about him.

His lips were hungry for hers; the passion growing with each kiss, and both were thankful that it was dark with no one peering upon them… or was there!

Jack took Elizabeth's hand as they started back toward town. A short distance away, he stopped…

"What's wrong," she asked.

"Shh," Jack quieted her as he cautiously looked around.

"Jack, what's wrong…you're scaring me," she stated as she clung to his arm.

"It's nothing, I thought I heard something," Jack calmly remarked as he gently took her hand and they continued on to town.

It was dark, but she felt so safe and secure as she pulled her body closer to him, her head resting on his shoulder.

Several days passed; Elizabeth added the feminine touches that she envisioned in her home, and accepted the offers from several people who stepped up to help her move in. Jack and the Mounties had been called out of town, and he made her promise not to move until he returned. Although she did not plan to spend the night, she did accept several offers from male friends, who gladly helped her move her belongings into her new home.

Elizabeth was sitting on the porch of the café when a strong wind pushed through stirring up the dirt and dust like a summertime snowstorm. Taking cover inside, she looked out the window in time to see the familiar vision in red serge busting through the cloud, followed closely by Constables Everett, Stanger, and Beckman.

As the wind died down, Elizabeth stepped back outside. She walked down the stairs, but as much as she wanted to run to him; to tell him how much she had missed him; to feel his arms around her, she was careful not to embarrass him in front of the other Mounties.

As he approached, her heart pounded at the sight of his smile, the one that he saved only for her. Constables Everett and Beckman continued on to the Livery. Jack stopped at the café to talk to Elizabeth, but their conversation was cut short by the presence of Constable Stanger.

Are you in town for awhile Constable?" She asked, directing her question in Jack's direction.

"No ma'am, we're leaving in the morning," Constable Stanger responded.

"Ah-hem, she was talking to me…" Jack interrupted.

"Oh, sorry ma'am," he replied as he continued on behind the other Mounties toward the livery.

Jack dismounted, looked around, and seeing no one in the street, did what he'd been dreaming of since he last saw her… his lips pressed firmly upon hers as his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her close. "I've missed you, Miss Thatcher," he whispered.

He tied his horse to the post in front of Abigail's and they sat and talked until he observed the Mounties heading from the livery in their direction. "I'll come by later and see you," he stated.

"Well, you'll have to come to the new house, because I've already moved in," she advised.

"You promised that you wouldn't move in until I got back in town," he reminded her.

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows and smiled, "Well, unless I'm mistaken, you are home! I moved in the other day with help from some of the townspeople, but I haven't stayed there yet, because I promised that I wouldn't. I'm heading home now, so maybe I'll just see you in the morning?" She asked.

Jack looked disappointed and a little preoccupied…

"Jack…Jack…are you listening to me?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking of something," he replied.

"Would you care to share your thoughts?" She inquired.

"No, not right now. I want to walk you home. I don't like you being out that far alone. Can you wait for a little while? I promised Mr. Trevoy I'd stop in as soon as I returned. He's had some problems in the saloon that he needed to discuss with me," Jack advised.

"I would, but I promised to tutor Jackson Parker, so I really need to get going. I'll be fine…" she assured him.

"Constable Everett, would you escort Miss Thatcher to her home?" Jack asked the least attractive of the three Mounties.

"Certainly Sir," he replied.

Elizabeth arrived home and stepped inside, truly at home there for the first time, feeling so empowered to be completely on her own. She thanked Constable Everett, and closed and locked the door after he left. Passing the entryway table, she observed Malcolm's gun, still resting where Jack had accidentally left it. She opened the door to call out to Constable Everett, hoping to give it to him, but he was nowhere in sight. She closed the door, locked it securely, and slipped the gun in the drawer before heading into her bedroom.

She sat on her bed, pulled her journal from the table, opened it to the next blank page and began to put her feelings down on paper…

" _ **Independence, just the thought conjures up such feelings of freedom, yet the fear of failure and disappointing others remain. But does being independent mean you consider yourself only, no longer concerning yourself with the wants or needs of others? Compromising is a valuable lesson, hopefully learned at an early age. For when relationships begin, it is like bringing different colors together, hoping beyond hope that they will blend and not contrast. But often times they are bold, and begin at odds with each other; totally opposite and at either end of the spectrum. As we grow, and learn more about each other, the colors soften, blending until you find it hard to tell one from the other. The brightness of one compromises with the pastels of the other; the bold lines of one compliments the softness of the other, and together…a masterpiece develops."**_

Living alone, Elizabeth was excited to see Jack each morning as he walked her to school, and Jack made certain to be done with his rounds in enough time to walk her home from school. They spent their first evening together planning romantic dinners, each one independently thrilled at the prospect of spending every night together.

Elizabeth's second night in her new home didn't go as well as the one before…

"Jack, I baked a chicken, and I have mashed potatoes, and green… Jack…Jack?" She called out.

"Zzzzzzz," Jack continued snoring softly, as he lay across the sofa. Realizing that he must have had an exhausting day, she covered him with a blanket, and finished cooking dinner. Just as Elizabeth was finishing setting the table, Jack awoke. He stretched, got up from the sofa, and walked into the kitchen. He walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, as she plated their food to place on the table. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth…"

"Don't be sorry, Jack. You look exhausted. You sit down, have some dinner, and then you need to go home so you can get a proper night's sleep," she insisted.

Their conversation was minimal, as Jack found it difficult to keep his eyes open…

"Jack, please go home and get some sleep," she begged, as she cleared away the dirty dishes from the table.

"Are you kicking me out?" He asked as he stuck out his bottom lip.

"Never, but I'm worried about you, Jack. Your job is very dangerous, and you need to be rested in order to make those necessary split second decisions," she advised as she took his hand and pulled his toward the door.

Jack leaned in, and pressed his lips to hers; he then broke away slightly and whispered, "There will come a time, Miss Thatcher, when I won't have to leave." He kissed her cheek as he enjoyed the smile that covered her face.

As Jack walked out onto the porch, he waited to hear Elizabeth lock the door behind him.

* _Knock, knock, knock…_

Elizabeth opened the door, "Jack, as much as I want you to stay, you need rest…"

"Elizabeth, you need to ask "Who is it?" before you answer the door," Jack stated, clearly concerned for her safety.

Elizabeth seemed unconcerned and laughed, "Jack, don't be silly; you had just left… I knew it was you!"

"Elizabeth, I'm farther away from you than I like. I worry about you. Please humor me…" He waited until he heard the lock click on the door, then headed down her steps and back in the direction of the jail.

The following morning, Jack was exhausted, but arrived to walk Elizabeth to school, and went about his rounds as usual. He returned to escort Elizabeth home after school. Though he was tired, he was enjoying his time with her.

Elizabeth observed that Jack seemed rather quiet and preoccupied. They ate dinner, and their conversation was kept at a minimal. Following dinner, they sat on the sofa and talked, most of which came from Elizabeth.

"Jack, you should have seen the boys playing stickball today. If they had a travelling team for that, several of the boys and one of the girls would be perfect. Gabe threw the ball so fast it was like a bullet. Oh, and while I'm thinking about it, Malcolm's gun is in the drawer by the door…" Hey Jack… I was thinking about planting a garden. What vegetables would you like to have?"

"Zzzzzzzz…"

"Jack…Jack… Well, I'm sorry if I'm boring you…"

"What? I've just had a few busy days at work; I'm sorry!" He stated with such a sad face that Elizabeth found it impossible to be angry. "Oh Elizabeth, I'm sorry, but I did hear what you said… By the way, why do you have Malcolm's gun?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth gingerly slipped in next to him on the sofa. She always felt so safe and secure with him, and as he wiggled in sleepily beside her, she ran her finger down the side of his face; the gentleness of her touch awakened him more. He leaned in and the softness of her lips pressed to his ignited a fire within, and she whispered, "I don't remember, and right now, I don't really care…I love you, Jack!"

Several passionate kisses later, they separated slightly, and she nuzzled into that safe spot between his shoulder and neck. He gently rubbed the soft skin on the top of her hand with his fingers.

Elizabeth rested in the comfort of his arms, as she dreamed of the time when night would no longer separate them.

"Zzzzzz…"

"One day Jack…I believe that one day you won't need to go home, because you will be home…here with me," she said softly. "But now, you need to go home and get some sleep. I'm worried about you," she stated as she walked into the kitchen and retrieved his jacket from the back of the chair.

Jack smiled, having heard her declaration, but then his brow furrowed… "I'm worried about you," he whispered.

She walked back to the sofa, brought him his jacket, and encouraged him to leave, hoping that he would take this opportunity to get some rest.

They walked out on the porch; Elizabeth commented on the calmness of the night air, as Jack perused the area.

He took her hands in his, and looked deep into her eyes, "I love you Elizabeth."

"I know Jack, but it is very nice to hear," she replied.

"No, I mean that I really love you," he responded.

"And I really love you too…"

Jack stood on the porch until the door was closed and the lock was engaged. He then headed for his camp, just on the other side of the wood line, where he had been staying for the past several nights watching Elizabeth's home, doing his best to keep her safe.

The next morning, Elizabeth finished her breakfast gathered her basket and started for school. She'd barely reached the street when Jack appeared.

"Good morning," he greeted her with a yawn.

"Didn't you get any sleep?" She asked. "And by the way, when did Mounties allow beard growth? Or is your razor broken?" She teased him, but noticed quickly that he did not get her joke.

"I'll shave when I go back to the jail," he advised as he walked her to school. With no one around, he quickly captured her lips just inside the schoolhouse, "I'll be back early enough to walk you home."

"Jack, what's going on?" She asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Jack, you obviously got up too late to shave this morning, you're exhausted, but you insist on walking me to school. Now I can't leave until you get back to walk me home. What's going on?" She questioned. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me."

"Its Mountie business…" he replied.

"I hate it when you say that," she responded.

Jack walked her to school and then headed back to the jail…

"Where have you been, Jack?" Constable Stanger asked. "I've been here for a few hours with no sign that you even spent the night here. If you aren't involved with the teacher, then who?"

"Okay Eli, stop the kidding. With Sam Gallagher out there, I've been camping on the outskirts of town keeping an eye on Miss Thatcher's place," Jack admitted.

"I knew it. She's a beauty, Jack. Congratulations… Will we be hearing wedding bells any time soon?" Eli asked as he slapped him on the shoulder.

"If I have anything to say about it, you will," Jack advised. "I'll feel better once Sam and Robert are back in custody."

"Then you will be pleased to know that they were apprehended yesterday in Toronto," Eli informed him.

"Toronto…really?" Jack asked. Given that Jack was under the impression that Sam Gallagher was after him, he found that information hard to believe.

"Yes, Sam was taken into custody, and Robert was shot, but I think he'll be okay," Eli stated.

Jack stopped shuffling papers on his desk and looked up, "So, if they are in custody, why are you here?"

"Just passing through; I'm going to Toronto to escort the Gallagher brothers back to Medicine Hat Prison. They shouldn't bother you anymore," He stated as he shook Jack's hand and headed toward the door. "Good luck with your teacher…maybe I'll be that lucky someday."

Jack sat back in his chair, took in a deep breath, and exhaled. He pulled the middle desk drawer out just far enough to see the velvet covered box which contained the beginning of the future that he never dreamed possible. He shaved, changed his clothes, and headed out on his rounds. Before leaving town, he stopped by the mercantile, and sent a telegram to Mountie Headquarters, asking for information on the Gallagher brothers' capture, and the status of Robert's bullet wound.

Elizabeth sat at her desk watching the children complete their math assignments when the door opened, and Pastor Frank stepped inside. He approached her desk and whispered…

"I don't want to concern any of the children, but we have a slight weak spot in the roof, and we need everyone out so it can be repaired," he advised.

"Will we be able to return to class tomorrow?" She asked.

'You should be. We just want to get it fixed, because some rain is moving in, and we want to prevent water damage," he explained.

"I understand… Children, I have some good news for you; Pastor Frank has informed me that some work needs to be done inside our school building, so we will cut our day short. Does anyone object?" She stated with a giggled. Receiving no objections, the children left and she gathered her basket and headed home.

Halfway home, she had the unnerving feeling that someone was watching her. She stopped, and spun around, looking in all directions.

"Is something wrong, Miss Thatcher?" Gabe asked and he and James exited the woods.

Feeling relieved that they must have been the reason for her uneasy feeling, she smiled… "No, just taking in the beauty of this day."

"See you tomorrow," Gabe and James yelled in unison as they ran off.

Elizabeth arrived at her house, went inside, and began cleaning and preparing her dinner for the evening. She was looking forward to spending time with Jack, but couldn't help but hope that he would be interested in doing more than just sleeping.

 _*Knock, knock, knock…_

Elizabeth smiled; she couldn't help but be excited, as her time with Jack was always special. Knowing it was him; she removed her apron, and ran to the door…

"Oh, hello Constable. What can I do for you?" She asked.

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11- FriendsEnemies-Narrow Line

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the creators, actors, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 **Chapter 11- Friends…Enemies- It's a Narrow Line**

"Ma'am, I'm looking for Constable Thornton. I was told that he may be here…" Constable Gaffney inquired.

Elizabeth seemed confused; with it being the early part of the day, why would he assume that Jack was not working?

Before she could say anything, the Constable spoke up, "I'm sorry ma'am. I was just told if he wasn't in the jail, that I could check here."

"I expect to see him later, but I'd assume that he is on rounds right now. I'll be glad to tell him that you're looking for him; that is if I see him later," Elizabeth stated as she began to feel uncomfortable, and attempted to place the door between herself and her visitor.

"Thank you, ma'am; I'm sorry to have disturbed you. Oh, ma'am…please be careful," he stated as the door closed and Elizabeth bolted the lock.

She leaned against the door wondering what he meant by his last statement. "Jack knows these men, so they must be okay," she thought, trying desperately to convince herself. She walked through the house emptying boxes that had previously been left untouched, and soon the uneasy feeling she had disappeared.

While on rounds, Jack and Eli crossed paths…

"Eli, what are you doing out here? I thought you were heading to Toronto to escort the Gallaghers…" Jack stated.

"I'm leaving now, but I have some things I need to take care of first. I also wanted to tell you goodbye, and that I expect to be invited to your wedding to that beautiful school teacher of yours," Eli replied.

"I'll definitely invite you, but she isn't mine…She is her own person, very independent, and I like it that way," Jack responded with a smile and a far off glance which would have told anyone around that she was now monopolizing his thoughts.

"Jack, I'm happy for yo… Jack…Jack?" Eli called out.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Eli. I do get preoccupied when I think about Elizabeth," Jack admitted.

"I'm sure you do," Eli remarked.

"What about you? When are you getting hitched? I want to meet Juliet soon," Jack advised.

"Juliet and I aren't dating anymore," Eli explained.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. I guess it has been a while since we've seen each other. Well, you'll come across the right woman when you least expect it. I sure did," Jack stated.

"No, I'm fine with how things are, and I know that everything will continue to work out the way it should," Eli remarked with a laugh. "Take care Jack. I'm sure we'll cross paths again soon."

"Bye Eli…stay safe!" Jack yelled as he momentarily considered reasons why he was riding back toward town. Assuming that he had forgotten something at the jail, Jack headed off in the opposite direction.  
_

Elizabeth filled a container, and stepped out onto her porch to water the flowers that Jack had planted for her. She found herself smiling as she went from plant to plant, observing the brightly colored flowers, and taking in the new life in the form of additional buds.

"Hello Miss Thatcher," a strong voice called out from behind her causing her to drop her watering can as she spun around.

"Oh, hello Constable Stanger," Elizabeth called out.

"Is Jack here?" He asked.

"I am not his keeper. Why does everyone assume that he is here all the time?" Elizabeth replied.

"You haven't seen him?" He inquired.

"I don't know what you think, but Constable Thornton has his own life, a big part of which is his job. I assume that he is out on rounds," she stated curtly. She stepped back as he continued to approach her, invading what she considered to be her personal space. "Excuse me sir, what are you doing?"

"I was simply asking because Jack…uh Constable Thornton, had asked me to come out here and get you to bring you to him. It's important, or he would be here himself," Constable Stanger replied, backing away slightly from her space. "You're strong willed, just like my Juliet," he whispered.

Not knowing why, but feeling leery, and quite uncomfortable, Elizabeth backed toward her front door, trying her best to get inside, and praying that Jack would be returning soon. She slipped inside the door and started to close it…

"Okay, the truth is that Jack didn't send me, but he's been hurt, and I knew that you would want to be with him," he explained.

"Hurt…how? Where?" She gasped as she flung the door open.

"Please come with me, and I'll take you to him," Eli stated as he stepped aside and watched the expression on her face change from skeptical to worry.

"Wait here, I need to grab my shawl," she stated. Elizabeth grabbed her shawl from the table and turned for the door but stopped suddenly. "I'll be right out," she stated as she reached in the drawer and retrieved Malcolm's gun, slipping it in her bag. "It doesn't hurt to be prepared," she thought.

Elizabeth kept telling herself that she had nothing to worry about regarding Constable Stanger. From what she could tell, he and Jack were apparently friends, and her concern was now for Jack, and how badly he was hurt.

Eli stood to the side of the steps and held out his arm to Elizabeth to steady her to the ground. She chose not to take his offer, instead holding on to the railing as she descended the steps.

"Please tell me how badly he's hurt… Has he been taken to a doctor?" She asked, almost begging for information.

"I don't want to scare you, but it's bad…"

Elizabeth's heart sank and she felt tears forming as they quickly slipped down her cheeks.

Eli helped her up into his wagon, and took the seat beside her. He slapped the reins as his two horse team trotted away.

"Miss Elizabeth, where are you going?" Malcolm called out as the wagon passed dangerously close to him. " _What's wrong? I hate to see her crying?" He thought._

Jack returned from his rounds and proceeded to the livery to care for his horse. His thoughts were with Elizabeth, and the quiet time he looked forward to sharing with her this evening. He started back to the jail to change, stopping off on the way at the café to pick up dinner to take to Elizabeth's.

"Hi Jack, how is your day going?" Abigail asked as he entered the kitchen.

"I'm home and I have plans with Elizabeth tonight, so I'd say my day just got a great deal better," he responded with a smile. "May I get to dinners to go, please?" He asked.

"Certainly… I have chicken and vegetables, and meatloaf with mashed potatoes and peas," Abigail offered.

"I think I'll take one of each, please," Jack stated as he sat at a table in the dining room waiting on his food. He watched as several married men from the saw mill had their families in the café enjoying dinner. He smiled at the big strong men who suddenly softened when holding their children, and he dreamed… " _One day that will be us, Elizabeth!" He thought._

Abigail packaged up his food and took it out to the dining area.

Jack paid for their meals, and headed for the jail to change and freshen up.

Elizabeth became more frightened as she asked questions about Jack multiple times, but Eli continuously avoided answering them. "Is he dead?" She finally asked, finding her breath to be increasingly elusive.

"I don't think so," he responded with a flippant tone. "Not yet anyway…"

"What does that mean? Where are we going? Can't you go any faster?" She cried out her questions in rapid fire succession, as her fingers were clenched on the seat, attempting to keep herself from becoming airborne.

They went around a corner, and Eli grabbed her arm as her body left the seat. Her bag fell to the ground as the wagon continued on.

"We're almost there," he yelled back.

"Where is he? I don't see him…" she yelled as her eyes scanned the area. She was very familiar with this place. Jack had previously taken her to the valley nearby where they had enjoyed a romantic picnic. This was different; it was cave like, it was getting dark, and she was scared for herself, but more so for Jack. "Where is he?" She asked again, her tone becoming more agitated.

"Just be quiet, and come with me?" Eli demanded as he grabbed her arm, pulled her from the wagon, and dragged her toward the abandoned coal mine.

As she was pulled into the shaft, she glanced back and saw her bag was no longer lying on the bench of the wagon… "Please let go of me… Jack? Jack…where are you? I don't see him; where is he?"

Miles away, Jack was oblivious to the danger that had found its way to Elizabeth. He was excited to have a date with her, but wanted to be at his best. He bathed, shaved and changed his clothes before grabbing the dinners from Abigail's and headed out the door. The weather was comfortable, warm, but with a cool gentle breeze, so he decided to walk. Upon reaching Elizabeth's house, it was getting dark; he noticed that there were a few lights on, but not as many as he would have thought.

*Knock, knock, knock…

*Knock, knock, knock…

"Elizabeth, it's me; you can open the door now…" Jack called out as he stood at the door with his arms full. "Elizabeth, it's me…open the door," he called out again. "Okay, your point is made; you don't have to ask who it is…Please let me in!" Initially thinking this was a joke, Jack was smiling at her determination. The longer he stood outside, the more concerned he became. Then he thought, "Maybe she thought we were meeting in town for dinner." He turned and headed back toward town.

Jack approached Abigail's Café when he was stopped by Ned Yost…

"You received a telegram today, Constable. I knew you'd want to see so I took it to the jail. One of your visiting Constables took it and placed it on your desk," Mr. Yost advised.

For Ned to come out at night to tell him about the telegram, Jack could only assume that it was important. Having been to the jail earlier, but only to clean up and change, Jack turned away from the café, and headed for the jail.

"Finally…" Constable Gaffney called out as Jack entered the jail.

"Finally…what?" Jack responded as he went immediately to his desk, shuffling papers as he searched for the telegram.

"I've been looking all over for you; I think we have a problem here," he stated.

Jack found the telegram mixed in with some other papers, "Uh huh," he stated as he began to rip open the envelope…  
 _ **"Constable Thornton… I don't know where you received the information that you provided, but it is inaccurate. Please know that given your involvement in the Gallagher case, we will inform you immediately once they are apprehended. Constables Beckham and Gaffney have been assigned to provide you with additional security.**_

 _ **Stay safe,**_

 _ **Commander Hollander"**_

Jack dropped the telegram on the desk; his eyes were fixated on Constable Gaffney, although it was as if he was looking right through him.

"Constable, what's wrong?" Constable Gaffney asked.

"Where's Constable Stanger?" Jack asked.

"I haven't seen him. I was looking for him earlier, but never found him," he responded.

"I'll be back," Jack stated as he opened the door.

Constable Gaffney recognized the concern in Jack's eyes, "I checked on your girl earlier. She was fine."

"Elizabeth…what were you doing checking on Elizabeth?" He asked, as he turned around and closed the door.

Constable Gaffney stood from his chair and approached Jack, "Sir, I have concerns about something, and I simply wanted to make sure that Miss Thatcher was okay."

"Concerns…what concerns? If you know something, you need to tell me," Jack's blood pressure was rising, and his patience was waning.

Constable Gaffney looked down… "I've only been a Mountie for a short time. I don't want to make a mistake, and say something until I'm sure."

"If Elizabeth is in danger, your mistake will be in not telling me…" Jack demanded but gave him no time to answer. "TELL ME…" Jack yelled.

"I don't want to say anything until I have the proof I need. I don't want to be responsible for ruining a man's career," Constable Gaffney explained.

"Ruin a man's career…what man?" Jack demanded.

"I'm concerned about Constable Stanger. I think there is more to the Gallagher's escape than we know, and I believe that Eli is a party to it," he stated.

Jack exhaled hard, finding this thought impossible to believe. "It's impossible… I've known Eli for years… I can't believe that he would be a part of anything the Gallagher's have done. His life has always been his job…he loves being a Mountie."

"Maybe so, but he also was known to visit them in prison, and…"

"And what?" Jack asked.

"Did you know that there was also a Gallagher sister?" Constable Gaffney asked.

"Yes, but she was very young," Jack advised.

"No, well yes, there was a very young sister, but there was also a girl in between Sam and Robert. Her name is Juliet," Constable Gaffney explained.

"Wait, Eli's old girlfriend's name is Juliet…" Jack remarked.

"Not old girlfriend…his wife…!"

Jack turned back toward the door, "I have to go find Elizabeth."

"I saw her earlier, and she was fine," Constable Gaffney reported.

"But I was just out there, and she wasn't home," Jack stated as he ran out the door, and into Malcolm, who was entering the jail as Jack was exiting.

"Sorry Malcolm," Jack stated as he brushed past Malcolm and headed down the steps.

"Constable…"

"It will have to wait," Jack yelled.

"Why did you make Miss Elizabeth cry?" Malcolm yelled; a statement which stopped Jack in his tracks.

Jack spun around; he closed the distance between them, "Have you seen Elizabeth?"

"She left her house with one of your Mountie friends. They rode away in a wagon, and she was crying," Malcolm explained, "I kept hearing her saying your name…what did you do to her? She's so sweet, and you should be nice to her."

"Do you know where they went? Think Malcolm; this is very important," Jack asked, the thought of her in the hands of the Gallagher brothers shook him to his core.

"I started following them, but I lost them somewhere around the old coal mine. It started getting dark and I didn't have my weapon," Malcolm responded.

That's probably a good thing," Jack remarked.

"But I found this," Malcolm remarked as he held up his gun for Jack to see.

Jack took the gun from him and placed it on the table, "Where did you find this?"

"It was in this on the ground at that sharp bend before the coal mine," Malcolm stated as he held up Elizabeth's bag.

"That's Elizabeth's…Take me to where you found this," Jack stated as he rushed to the door with Constable Gaffney, and Malcolm at his heels. Malcolm grabbed the gun and secretly slipped it in his waistband as he ran by.

They mounted their horses, and Malcolm led them to where he had found the bag…

"The abandoned coal mine is just around the bend. Malcolm, you stay here…" Jack demanded as he and Constable Gaffney headed down the road toward the entrance.

As they approached the mine, Jack saw a wagon hitched to a post outside. They stopped outside, leaning up against the mountainous walls and listened…

"I told you that someone would figure this out. You may be a Mountie, but you aren't as bright as you think…"

"Be quiet, I got her here, didn't I…?"

"Yes, but where is Thornton? The plan was to get Thornton, not these two…"

"This is his girl. He'll be here…"

"How do you know? We can't wait here forever…"

"Her neighbor followed us. Don't worry, he'll bring him, and you'll get your chance to take him down…"

Jack heard voices, but the only one he recognized was Eli's. He could only assume that the other voices belonged to Sam and Robert Gallagher.

Jack pointed to the parallel path as Constable Gaffney headed around to the back side. Jack edged closer to the opening; the room was dimly lit by several lanterns, but he was able to easily make out the silhouettes of Elizabeth, and Constables Beckham and Everett. The Constables were tied up back to back, but Elizabeth was free, situated in between Sam and Robert Gallagher.

"Thornton is a lucky man to have someone as lovely as you on his arm…"

Elizabeth's mind was spinning; trying to think of anything she could to get out of her current situation, "I think you must be mistaken… Constable Thornton and I are only friends."

Jack had more serious matters to worry about, but he did feel the sadness that she must have felt hearing her refer to their relationship as friendship. He observed Constable Gaffney on the back side of the area, and they were waiting for the right time to surprise them. He felt his gut tighten, as one of the Gallagher brothers edged over closer to Elizabeth.

"Well then, if you are just friends, maybe we could…"

Fearing for Elizabeth's life, Jack nodded to Constable Gaffney. As they edged closer with their weapons drawn…

*BANG…BANG, two shots rang out as Malcolm, refusing to follow Jack's orders, rushed inside, slipped and fell as his gun discharged.

Everyone's attention was drawn behind them toward Constable Gaffney, as the gunfire, and subsequent screams took each person by surprise. Jack rushed in, pushing Elizabeth out of the way, and tackling Eli in the process. They both stood, struggling with each other, each one attempting to gain power over the other. As Jack and Eli fought, Constable Gaffney held Sam and Robert at bay.

With only one gun between them, and each one fighting for it, Elizabeth screamed…"JACK!"

The gun went off, and both men fell to the ground. Initially, neither man moved... As everyone stood frozen, Jack rolled off of Eli still holding the smoking gun.

"JACK," Elizabeth screamed as she ran passed Eli and knelt down beside Jack.

He attempted to shield her from the sight before them, as Eli lay mortally wounded with a chest wound. He stood, and took Elizabeth, leading her to one of the shaft openings, "Stay here," and he returned to Constable Gaffney, placing handcuffs on Sam and Robert Gallagher, and releasing Constables Beckham, and Everett.

Later, with the prisoners secured at the jail, and Eli's body removed from the scene, Jack sat with Elizabeth on the front porch of her house. He could feel her body shaking, and wanted to do what he could to ease her.

Elizabeth attempted to remove the visions of what she had just experienced. Feeling his arms around her, pulling her close helped, "Please don't leave…"

"I'm not going anywhere," he responded as he tenderly kissed her forehead.

"I was so scared, Jack," she admitted.

"You're okay, Elizabeth. I'll never let anything happen to you," he promised as his fingers slipped under her chin gently lifting her lips, meeting his perfectly.

Her lips parted slightly as she sighed…his lips captured hers as she moaned and her taste flooded him. They sat outside in silence; Jack held her tightly, as their bodies slowly rocked back and forth. Jack smiled as he glanced down and found her asleep, safely snuggled into his body. Their body heat was providing the much needed warmth from the chill of the evening air. He slowly stood, picked her up, and carried her to her bedroom. He laid her on the bed, and covered her with the comforter she received as a housewarming gift from Abigail. He wanted to be nearby in case she needed him; so he slipped back out onto the porch where he took a seat on her top step. He had quickly found with Elizabeth that the more time he spent with her, the less time he wanted to spend apart from her.

As the sun began to rise, Elizabeth stretched. She pulled the cover away and upon seeing herself still dressed, quickly remembered the events of the night before. She realized that even with the dangers of his job, she was very fortunate to have Jack in her life, but was saddened at the fact that their time together was all too short.

She fixed a cup of coffee, grabbed her journal, and headed for her front porch swing. As she opened the door, she was pleasantly surprised to find Jack curled up on the porch sound asleep. She retrieved a blanket, covered him, and took her seat on the swing. She glanced down at his relaxed form, listened to his smooth rhythmic breathing and smiled. She opened her journal, flipped to the next blank page and began to put her feelings down on paper…  
 _ **"How is it possible for some people to enter this world with complete love in their hearts, only to have their souls darken with age, experiences, and entitlement? They spew hatred, choosing to justify their actions by holding others accountable for that which they decide to do. Such a shallow existence; spending a lifetime not knowing the true joy of a simple walk around a beautiful lake; feeling inner peace when providing an act of kindness for another, or taking in the beautiful colors of a magnificent sunset with that special someone. Feeling such hatred keeps one's heart full of anger, unable to experience complete love for another; only concerning themselves with their own wants and needs.**_

 _ **Fear of the unknown and fear of the unexpected can be just as frightening as the fear of one's own feelings. Often times they are one in the same, making you feel like a prisoner in your own body. Our choices, initially led by those in higher places, lead to our experiences, shaping our decisions as we shift from infancy, to adolescence, to adulthood. We then make the choice to be rude, critical, selfish, and mean spirited, or kind, encouraging, empathetic, and selfless. We make the choice, and we are the ones who should be responsible for the outcome.**_

 _ **Here's a thought… Just think how free we would be if our feelings were not hidden, allowing us to be an open book; no questions; no misunderstandings; just the knowledge that what we say is truly what we feel…what we mean…"**_

"Elizabeth…"

She stopped writing as she glanced over to see Jack still asleep. His breathing was deeper, yet rapid. Initially he seemed restless. Elizabeth watched him momentarily as his body calmed, and a smile covered his face. With his eyes remaining closed, and still asleep, she listened to him talk…

"Elizabeth, I love you," she heard him clearly say. The next several sentences were garbled and unclear, but by his tone, and the smile that remained on his face, she felt that they were made with love in his heart.

Elizabeth sat her journal down on the swing, giving him her full attention…

"Elizabeth, will you marry me…?"

She softly gasped… "Yes," she whispered. "If only you'd ask me when you're awake…!"

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12 Say It Isn't So

Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the creators, actors, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 **Chapter 12- Say It Isn't So**

Elizabeth sat on the side of her bed; she closed her eyes and thought back to her last few hours with Jack…

 _ **Flashback…**_ _  
She had fixed a cup of coffee, grabbed her journal, and headed for her front porch swing. As she opened the door, she was pleasantly surprised to find Jack curled up on the porch sound asleep. She retrieved a blanket, covered him, and took her seat on the swing. She glanced down at his relaxed form, listened to his smooth rhythmic breathing and smiled. She opened her journal, flipped to the next blank page and began to put her feelings down on paper…  
_ _ **"How is it possible for some people to enter this world with complete love in their hearts, only to have their souls darken with age, experiences, and entitlement. They spew hatred, choosing to justify their actions by holding others accountable for that which they decide to do. Such a shallow existence; spending a lifetime not knowing the true joy of a simple walk around a beautiful lake; feeling inner peace when providing an act of kindness for another, or taking in the beautiful colors of a magnificent sunset with that special someone. Feeling such hatred keeps one's heart full of anger, unable to experience complete love for another; only concerning themselves with their own wants and needs.**_

 _ **Fear of the unknown and fear of the unexpected can be just as frightening as the fear of one's own feelings. Often times they are one in the same, making you feel like a prisoner in your own body. Our choices, initially led by those in higher places, lead to our experiences, shaping our decisions as we shift from infancy, to adolescence, to adulthood. We then make the choice to be rude, critical, selfish, and mean spirited, or kind, encouraging, empathetic, and selfless. We make the choice, and we are the ones who should be responsible for the outcome.**_

 _ **Here's a thought… Just think how free we would be if our feelings were not hidden, allowing us to be an open book; no questions; no misunderstandings; just the knowledge that what we say is truly what we feel…what we mean…"**_

" _Elizabeth…"_

 _She stopped writing as she glanced over to see Jack still asleep. His breathing was deeper, yet rapid. Initially he seemed restless. Elizabeth watched him momentarily as his body calmed, and a smile covered his face. With his eyes remaining closed, and still asleep, she listened to him talk…_

" _Elizabeth, I love you," she heard him clearly say. The next several sentences were garbled and unclear, but by his tone, and the smile that remained on his face, she felt that they were made with love in his heart._

 _Elizabeth sat her journal down on the swing, giving him her full attention…_

" _Elizabeth, will you marry me…?"_

 _She softly gasped… "Yes," she whispered. "If only you'd ask me when you're awake…!"_

At that particular moment, she couldn't have been happier. She had dreamed of finding a companion like Jack; a man who was kind, compassionate, thoughtful and considerate.

Elizabeth saw Jack's eyes slightly open, quickly closing at the harshness of the early morning sunshine.

"Jack, you couldn't have gotten much sleep out here. Why didn't you go home?" She asked.

Jack looked up at her, and for a moment said nothing; his eyes said it all… "I wanted to make sure you were okay," he eventually replied.

"I'm fine," she stated with a smile. "Would you like a cup of coffee?" She asked.

"I'd like a cup of coffee, but I'd love to sit and have breakfast with you. Unfortunately, I need to get to the jail," Jack stated, the disappointment at having to leave her was apparent in his voice.

Elizabeth stood on the top step and watched as Jack walked away. He stopped at the bottom of the porch stairs, turned around and climbed the five steps back to her. He looked around, and seeing that they were totally alone, he approached her. His arm tenderly reached behind her head as he pulled her body closer to him. His lips met hers and he could feel her melt into him.

As he hesitantly pulled away, he asked, "I'd like to talk with you about something very important this evening. Maybe after dinner we could take a walk down by the lake?"

Feeling confident that he wanted to talk about their future, Elizabeth was both excited, and nervous. "I know it isn't, but I think of it as our lake…I'd love to take a walk after dinner. Please be careful today, and I'll see you later," she stated as she planted her lips on his, hoping that her touch would remain with him throughout the day.

"I love you," they both whispered in unison.

 _ **End of Flashback…**_

Before Jack could leave on his rounds, he received word that his presence was required out of town. Reports regarding the capture of the Gallagher brothers and Constable Stanger's death needed to be completed. He attempted to find Elizabeth, but it seemed that everywhere he looked, she had been, but had recently left. Needing to get on the road, he left word for her at Abigail's along with a handwritten letter.

"You are a difficult person to locate…" Abigail mentioned as she handed Jack's letter to Elizabeth.

"What's this?" Elizabeth asked.

Abigail stopped wiping down the kitchen table and turned back to face Elizabeth. "Well, Jack looked all over for you, but he was called out of town, and could be gone for a few days. That's a letter he left for you," Abigail stated as she motioned to the envelope she had just placed in Elizabeth's hand.

Elizabeth looked disappointed at the news that Jack was out of town, knowing that their "talk" would need to be postponed. "Abigail, I have to go home, but I'll be back," Elizabeth stated as she clutched her letter and headed for the door.

As she walked away from town, Elizabeth had the feeling that she was being watched. She found her step quickening, as her heart began to race. The feeling was very strong, but each time she looked back, she saw nothing out of the ordinary.

Totally alone, her heart began to pound out of her chest as she heard what sounded like branches breaking in the woods. "Who's there?" she screamed, almost in tears.

"Rip… what are you doing out here?" She asked, realizing that he would be unable to answer, but this gave her an opportunity to catch her breath.

"Grab him Miss Thatcher…"

"What?" She asked as she spun around at the sound of a child's voice.

"Grab him, please… I took him out to play, and he ran off…" Emily called out as she ran up trailing Rip, slipping a rope around his neck to lead him home. "Mountie Jack said that I could take him out while he was gone…I bet you miss him when he's gone," Emily remarked.

"I do," Elizabeth confirmed.

"I hope when I get old like you that I'll have someone like Mountie Jack. He takes good care of you…you're lucky," Emily replied.

Elizabeth smiled before the contents of Emily's statement settled within her, "Emily, you don't need someone to take care of you. When you grow up, you should hope to be independent, capable of taking care of yourself."

"Emily, come on…your ma is waiting on you," Meg Daniels, Emily's aunt, called out.

"But he sure is nice to come rescue you," Emily remarked as she pulled Rip's rope leash and they started back toward town.

"I can take care of myself…oh, and I'm not old," Elizabeth stated under her breath as she turned and started back toward her home.

"Meg," Elizabeth yelled. "Jack is out of town. Would you like to come over for dinner?"

"I'd love to. We'll talk about it later," Meg answered.

Elizabeth smiled, turned back around toward her home, and continued on her way. Once inside, she sat Jack's letter on the table, gathered a few items, and went out her front door, closing and locking it behind her.

"Hello Miss Elizabeth," Malcolm called out to her as she walked out onto the porch of her house.

"Hello Malcolm. I wanted to thank you for what you did to help me. Things may not have turned out as well if you hadn't followed us, and gotten Constable Thornton. He told me what a big help you were, and I just want you to know how much I appreciate it," she remarked.

"Oh, it was nothing. I worry about you, Miss Elizabeth. It's a good thing that you have Mountie Jack," he replied.

"I know I'm fortunate to have him as my friend," she responded.

Malcolm smiled, "Well Miss Elizabeth, if Mountie Jack decides that he doesn't want to take care of you any more, I will."

"Take care of me? What do you mean?" She asked.

"I just mean that I worry about you, and we can take care of you, so don't worry," he advised.

"Malcolm, I appreciate the offer, but I'm quite capable of taking care of myself…"

"Yes, I see that… Is that why you were just thanking me for helping Mountie Jack save you?" Malcolm stated, quickly observing the frown that darkened her face. "I'm sorry, Miss Elizabeth. I didn't mean to upset you. I just mean that sometimes you need a man to take care of things…"

"Malcolm, come back over here and leave Miss Thatcher alone," a voice from the house next door yelled, and he quickly made his way through Elizabeth's yard and stepped back inside his home.

"I do need Jack, but not to take care of me. I can take care of myself…" she huffed.

While Jack was gone, Elizabeth experienced nightmares of her recent experience making it difficult for her to sleep. Abigail invited her to stay in her old room, and she gladly accepted.

"Elizabeth…" Abigail called out from the kitchen.

Elizabeth walked out into the hallway, "Did you call me Abigail?"

"I just wanted to know if you would like to join me for some tea," Abigail answered from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'll be right down," Elizabeth responded, before closing her bedroom door and heading down to the kitchen.

"When was the last time you slept?" Abigail asked.

"I'm fine, Abigail; I'm just a little tired," she replied. "I don't need anything. I'm capable of taking care of myself."

"I never meant to imply that you weren't, but maybe Emily has something to help you sleep," Abigail suggested. "Elizabeth, I know I've asked several times, but would you please talk to me about what happened?" Abigail pleaded. "I wanted to talk to you when Jack brought you back to town, but it looked like he was taking good care of you, so I stepped back and assumed you would talk to me when you were ready."

Elizabeth snapped back, "And that's the problem…everyone assumes that Jack is around to take care of me. Why does everyone assume that I need someone to take care of me? Really Abigail, I just need to work through this, and I hoped I could while Jack was gone. He doesn't need to worry about me; he has enough to be concerned about," Elizabeth stated as she sat down and took a sip of her tea. "I've tried to sleep, but every time I close my eyes I see Jack in the mine, and I hear a gun discharge. My heart starts racing; I can't catch my breath, and I…I… I was scared for Jack. If I hadn't fallen for Eli's story, then Jack wouldn't have been drawn to the mine. I mean, he is good at his job, but you know all too well that anything can happen."

"Elizabeth, you know the type of man Jack is. He would have gone after Eli anyway; Jack believes in truth and fairness, and he'll stand up for it at all cost. We are all lucky to know him, and you are the one he loves. So please don't take that for granted," Abigail advised.

Elizabeth allowed a half smile to grace her face, "Well, thank you for the talk. Unfortunately, I feel like an accident waiting to happen, and no one deserves to be tied to that. I'm going upstairs. I'm exhausted; maybe I can take a nap."

"Elizabeth, I love you like a daughter, and I don't want to see you do something that you're going to regret. No one else feels that way…especially Jack! Would you like for me to sit with you until you fall asleep?" Abigail asked as she placed the teacups in the sink.

Elizabeth felt foolish, "No, thank you though. I need to work through my issues if Jack and I are going to have any life together."

Abigail turned back from the sink, "If…what do you mean if?"

Elizabeth had reached the stairs heading to her room. She stopped, turned around and leaned her back up against the wall, "Truth is, Abigail…I do worry about Jack, but I'd also worry about him if he were a farmer, a banker or the town blacksmith. For once, my worries don't revolve around his position as Constable."

Abigail stood quietly, allowing Elizabeth the opportunity to purge her thoughts…

Elizabeth continued, "I'm constantly on edge, and the slightest noise causes me to jump. I think of myself as independent, but truthfully, everyone is right… I can't do anything right; I'm a mess, and no one should be tied that me."

"Elizabeth, that's not true," Abigail tried to reassure her. "Please go upstairs and try to sleep. You'll feel better once you get some rest."

"You're right, I'm tired…"

"You're not tired, you're exhausted…"

It had been days since Elizabeth had experienced a good night sleep. "How could I have been taken in by Eli? I pride myself on being a good judge of character, and having the ability to take care of myself. My error in judgment almost cost Jack his life. So how can I bring anything to a relationship when I have no control over my own life? Jack doesn't deserve that…Several people today have told me how lucky I am to have Jack taking care of me. I don't want him to have to take care of me. I don't want to be a burden to him, and at some point he's going to get tired of taking care of me…saving me!" She turned and headed for her room without giving Abigail a chance to respond.

"Do you love him?" Abigail called out.

"What?" The question caught her off guard.

"Do you love him?" Abigail asked again.

"You know I do," Elizabeth responded.

"Then why are you questioning your relationship?" Abigail asked.

"It's not much of a relationship if only one person is taking from the other," Elizabeth remarked.

"What is it that you think you're taking from Jack?"

"I'm so tired Abigail, I'm just not thinking straight… I know you're right. I guess it just hit me wrong when people were implying that I needed Jack to take care of me… Like I couldn't do it myself," Elizabeth admitted before heading upstairs to rest.

Abigail watched her clear each step on her way to her room, "Don't push him away…" she whispered.

Elizabeth sat down on her bed, reached in her pocket, but could not find the envelope containing Jack's letter…

"Abigail," Elizabeth called out as she re-entered the kitchen. "I must have sat that letter from Jack down at my house when I was there. I'm going back to get it."

She rushed home, opened her door, and immediately found the letter sitting on the table beside the sofa. She sat down, opened the envelope, pulled the letter out and began to read…

" _ **Dear Elizabeth,**_

 _ **I hate that I have to leave you, but duty calls. This is truly the part of my job that I now dislike the most. I would rather be there with you; besides, who will keep you out of trouble while I'm gone? I'm only kidding, Elizabeth. I know how independent you are, and I wouldn't want you to be any other way. But know that I always want to be there for you. Rest assured that I will return to you as quickly as possible. When I return, I would like you to accompany me on a walk around the lake. Before you say anything, I know it's chilly, but don't worry…I'll keep you warm. Being serious now, I have something very important to discuss with you.**_

 _ **Love Always,  
Jack" **_

Elizabeth stared across the room, fixating her eyes on the framed picture of a mountain range hanging on the wall. Tears filled her eyes, "He is so romantic. What did I do to deserve him?" She asked herself. Before heading back to the café, she took some time to reflect on her life, and on her love. She leaned her head on the pillow, closed her eyes to rest and began to pray for Jack's safe and quick return home.

The following morning back at the café, Abigail came in from the dining room…

"Would you like some breakfast…Oh my, you still need some sleep," Abigail stated.

"No thank you, and yes, I'm so tired…"

* _ **Knock, knock, knock…**_

Startled, the cup Elizabeth held slipped from her hand and her coffee spilled on the table.

Abigail motioned for the visitor to enter as she grabbed a cloth and wiped up the coffee off the table.

"Abigail, I'm sorry, but Timmy isn't feeling well, and I won't be able to help you this morning," Samantha Warren advised. "I hope that doesn't cause a problem for you."

"Absolutely not…I hope he's feeling better soon. Will you wait here for just a minute?" Abigail asked.

"Yes, of course…My husband is home from work, so the children aren't alone," Samantha replied.

Abigail quickly returned with a container of soup, and Samantha's pay for the week.

"That's so sweet of you, Abigail," Samantha said appreciatively. She wiped her eyes and continued, "Your generosity overwhelms me. Things have been so hard for our family, and we had even thought about sending our oldest to live with my parents. The twins are so small, and my parents are not in a position to take care of them, but Timmy would be able to help them, and he'd get everything he needs there too. Well, I'm sorry to burden you with my troubles. I just want to thank you; working for you has been a true blessing to us."

Samantha hugged Abigail, said her goodbyes and headed toward the door.

Abigail stood facing the door, watching as it closed behind Samantha, "She is such a sweet woman, and they have had it so rough.

"Do you know anything about them?" Elizabeth asked, hoping to keep her mind off of her own concerns.

Abigail took a hard breath, "I know that they have been struggling for a while. Samantha's husband… have you met him before? His name is Henry… well anyway, he apparently has had some health issues, and it placed a strain on the family."

"I've seen him in town. He wasn't looking very healthy before, but it looks like he's doing better," Elizabeth offered.

"I just feel sorry for them… I know they think they are doing what's best for the children, but splitting up the family, that's got to be hard."

"I've spent extra time with him at school; he likes to be alone, and I've encouraged the other boys to include him in their games. The other day when we went on a nature walk for class, Timmy disappeared…" Elizabeth began to explain.

"Oh my, I know you must have been frantic," Abigail remarked.

"I was. All I could think about was that he was my responsibility, and I had lost him," she stated. "I kept calling his name, but there was no response. Luckily, Emily confided that he once told her his favorite place was the tree lined path leading to the lake. Since we weren't far from there, I took a chance and he was there, sitting alone under a tree, and he was crying."

"He is such a sweet boy, too," Abigail interjected.

"I sat down beside him, and asked him what was wrong. He kept saying nothing, but now hearing his mother say they may send him away, I'm sure that's it. In his mind they are sending him away because he's done something bad, or they don't love him. That has to weigh heavily on a child," Elizabeth hypothesized.

"You are such a compassionate person, Elizabeth. The mothers here are very lucky to have you teaching our children," Abigail claimed.

Abigail sat down at the table across from her, "Jack should be home today, and then you can get back to normal."

"Yes, we need to talk… I'm going to take a walk, and see if I can clear my head. I need to be rested before Jack gets home. He has something important to talk to me about," Elizabeth stated as she grabbed her bag and headed for the back door.

"I hope he gets home soon…" Abigail muttered.

Elizabeth walked to the lake; she sat by the water and faced herself in the direction of the sun. Scanning the tree line, she thought, _**"Why can't my life be simple like the buds on the trees… They grow, blossoming into fruit or flowers; providing food, and nectar. They need not do anything special or out of the ordinary, as they take care of others, just by what they are."**_

Back at the café…  
"Abigail is Elizabeth upstairs," Jack asked, clearly impatient to see her.

"Welcome home, Jack…uh, no, Elizabeth went for a walk," Abigail replied.

"Thank you," Jack responded as he headed for the back kitchen door. "Wait, she went for a walk…what's wrong?"

"You really do know her well…"

"Abigail, did something happen?"

"I'm not sure, Jack. Apparently, she has the feeling that people see her as needing someone to take care of her. You know that Elizabeth prides herself on being independent…"

"That's silly; I love taking care of her…"

"That's the point Jack. She wants to take care of herself…"

Jack opened the back door, "I'm going out to find her. If she comes back before I talk with her, please get her to stay here."

"Good luck…"

Knowing Elizabeth as he did, he was aware that when she was upset her favorite place to think was the lake. Needing to find her quickly, he mounted his horse and took off in that direction. He dismounted on the outskirts of the woods, and headed through the tree lined path toward the lake. In the distance he saw Elizabeth sitting by the water, her legs were bent and her head was resting on her knees.

"Elizabeth…" he called out, not wanting to frighten her.

Elizabeth raised her head and looked in Jack's direction. She appeared drawn, and weary.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?" Jack asked as he approached her.

She stood and he encased her body in the safety of his strong arms.

She pushed away, breaking the bond between them.

"What's wrong Elizabeth? I'm sorry that I had to leave without seeing you first, but I did try to find you. You got my letter didn't you?"

"I got your letter, and it was beautiful, but…"

"No buts…I hate buts…" he quickly interjected.

"Jack we need to talk…" Elizabeth stated as she turned away from him and faced the water.

"This sounds serious…what happened since I've been gone to turn you away from me?" He asked, as his heart pounded, and his excitement at seeing her quickly changed to concern.

"I've been thinking about everything, and I…" she began before he cut her off.

"You're scaring me, Elizabeth. Please don't say what I think you're going to say…" Jack pleaded.

Elizabeth faced Jack, "I have no control over my life; I need to be able to take care of myself, before I can give anything of myself to you." She suspected based on their last conversation and the letter he had written that he wanted to move their relationship forward. She was hoping to quell any further discussions in that area…at least for the time being.

"I think we should stop courting, just for a while, until I find my footing again…" she replied.

Jack looked devastated. He was hurt, and angry that she didn't trust him enough to listen to him. "Elizabeth, you can't just throw this at me without an explanation. You said you loved me, and I know I still love you. Don't I have any say in this decision?" He asked.

"Jack, I'm doing this to help both of us. You deserve a woman who is an equal partner, not someone who is unable to stand on her own two feet. If we're meant to get back together down the road, then I'll come back as a partner to you, not just someone you have to take care of…" she remarked.

"Elizabeth, I don't understand what you're talking about. If there's a problem, we work it out together. Please, sit here and talk to me. Help me understand. You owe me that much!" Jack demanded.

"Jack, I'm tired. I can't make sense out of anything right now. I haven't slept for days it seems…I'm so tired…" she said wearily.

"You're right; you aren't making sense right now. I love you, Elizabeth. I don't want to stop courting, and I don't really think you do either. If you walk away, I'm afraid we won't find our way back this time. Please, can't we talk about this?" His question sounded more like a demand.

For the first time in many years he felt helpless. He wiped a stray tear as it slipped from his eye; he felt empty inside as he watched her walk away. How could someone who had brought him to life, and given him such joy, just rip out a piece of his soul? "Who's running away this time?" He said softly.

Jack knew that talking to her now was pointless. Whatever caused her to feel this way was valid to her, even if it was absurd to him. "I'll give her some time to think things over. She'll realize that what we have is too special to throw away," he thought.

Elizabeth walked into the café and straight toward the stairs. As she climbed the steps to her room to gather her things, Abigail called out…

"Jack is back in town, and he really wants to see you…"

"We've talked… I'm getting my things and I'm going home. Thank you so much for letting me stay here with you," she replied.

Abigail stood at the bottom of the stairs and called up to her, "Would you like me to fix you and Jack dinner plates to take home with you? That way you won't need to cook, and you will have more time to visit. I'm sure you both have missed each other."

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary. I don't think I'll be seeing Jack for a while," Elizabeth yelled from the second floor.

Abigail fixed two cups of coffee, and sat them on the kitchen table. She waited for Elizabeth to gather her belongings, and head downstairs.

"Please sit with me and have a cup of coffee. We need to talk…"

"I'm sorry, Abigail, I'd love to, but I know what you want to talk about, and I'm just not up for it now. All I can say is that if Jack and I are meant to be together, this little break will do nothing but strengthen us, and if we aren't then it's better to know now rather than later," she responded as she headed toward the back door.

"Please stop…" Abigail called out. I'm afraid that you two are going to get so far apart that you won't find your way back together.

Elizabeth turned around and returned to the table, "Abigail, I just feel weak, and Jack deserves better than I can give him right now. I don't want someone to always take care of me…I'd like to take care of them too."

"Do you not think that Jack leans on you?" She asked.

"Well, I…" Elizabeth couldn't answer.

"Let me tell you something, whether you know it or not, you brought life to that man; he would do anything for you, and to say that you bring nothing to your relationship is just crazy talk…"

"Just add crazy to everything else. I'm just a mess," Elizabeth stated as she gathered her belongings and headed out the back door.

Jack was standing on the porch of the jail as she walked by. He watched her, but said nothing; the look on his face revealed everything that was in his heart, and it was obviously breaking.

He felt it best to give her some time to do whatever soul searching she felt necessary. As days turned into weeks, his concern turned into anger at the fact that she was throwing away their relationship.

Time passed, and Elizabeth remained steadfast in her resolve to prove she was capable of caring for herself. She was adamant that she needed no one to take care of her, and went above and beyond to prove that fact. She painted the outside of her row house, repaired the railing on her deck, and when Jack offered to carry her armload full of supplies to her home, she declined. Jack's attempts to talk with her were unwelcomed. Both would become frustrated, saying things that they later regretted, unfortunately pushing them further apart.

Elizabeth truly knew from the moment she walked away from Jack at the lake that she had made a mistake. However, her pride and sense of independence kept her from making the situation right. Ironically, the longer she was apart from him, the less she felt independent…she just felt alone.

One Saturday, Elizabeth spent the afternoon cleaning out flower beds at her home. She was dirty, tired, and no matter what she did to occupy her mind, her thoughts always returned to Jack. She grabbed her bag and headed toward the lake. She felt the need to become closer to nature; hoping that the peace and tranquility would help clear her mind, allowing her to put her pride aside and talk to Jack. She hoped it wasn't too late. She walked toward the water and observed Timmy skipping rocks by the shore.

"Hi Timmy. You have a strong arm there," she commented.

"Thank you, Miss Thatcher. At least I can do something right," he replied.

She encouraged him to sit down beside her for a talk...

He told her about the problems at home, and how he loved his grandparents, but he didn't want to leave his family. "But if my parents think that's best, I will do as they say, and make the most of it. You see, Miss Thatcher, we have the choice to be happy or sad. Things happen for a reason, and we can make the most of them, or be miserable because of them. You look sad… is there anything I can do to help?

"Whether you know it or not, you already have," she remarked with a smile.

Elizabeth and Timmy started back toward town, separating only when he headed for home, and she continued on to the café, hoping to talk with Abigail and receive the encouragement she needed to talk with Jack.

"Good evening Jack. Would you like some coffee? I have your favorite, country fried steak, mashed potatoes, and green beans on the menu this evening," Abigail advised.

"I'd love some coffee, but I'll wait to order. I'm meeting someone for dinner," Jack advised.

"Jack you look really nice tonight. Please tell me that your plans are with Elizabeth…" Abigail inquired, somewhat concerned as he didn't look as excited as she assumed he should have been.

"Abigail, Elizabeth has made her decision, and she's moved on. It's time I did too…"

"What?" she gasped. "Please don't give up on her."

"Give up on her? I think you have it wrong, Abigail…she gave up on us," Jack responded. Had Elizabeth been present his harsh tone would have been directed toward her. "I have tried, and she has pushed me away every time. It took me a while, but I finally realized that we don't belong together."

"Jack, you don't mean that…"

"I'm meeting Meg Daniels for dinner. I have to say, being with Elizabeth did show me that it is possible to mix a relationship with my job, and for that I'm grateful," Jack replied.

The café was crowded this evening, and it appeared that everyone was interested in the couple in the corner. No one present, including Jack, and if truth be told, his date Meg, ever thought there would be a time when Jack's dinner companion would be anyone other than Elizabeth.

The back kitchen door opened, and Elizabeth strolled inside, "I needed to get out of the house. I've been teaching and then going straight home. I went down to the lake, and I had the most enlightening conversation with Timmy Warren. I'm going crazy, Abigail. I know I made a mistake, and I want to make it right, I just don't know how, or if I'm too late. I still love him."

"Well, it's very nice to see you. I'm glad you came by. As for your mistake, I do believe that if you are meant to be together, nothing will keep you apart. However, you have pushed him away for some time now, and it may be difficult to rectify," Abigail stated, concerned how Elizabeth would react when she saw Jack out of a date with Meg.

Elizabeth grabbed an apron, "Let me help you. You look swamped, and with Samantha out with Timmy, you can't do this all by yourself. After I'm done here, I'm going over to the jail. Jack has been trying to talk with me, but I wasn't ready. I am now…"

"Wait Elizabeth, you stay in here, and I'll take care of the crowd out there," Abigail advised.

"I'm fine. I need the distraction," Elizabeth replied as she grabbed the coffee pot and headed out into the dining room. Within moments, she returned to the kitchen, sat the coffee pot on the stove, took off her apron and headed for the back door.

Knowing that Elizabeth would be stunned seeing Jack out with another woman, Abigail asked, "Elizabeth, I'm sorry. What can I do to help?"

Elizabeth turned around, "Nothing, Abigail. I guess I got my answer, and I have no one to blame but myself. I shouldn't be surprised; I pushed him away, and I can't very well expect him to wait for me forever. It just shows that we really weren't right for each other." She turned back toward the door, turning the knob she stopped at the sound of his voice…

"Elizabeth… please wait," he called out to her.

She turned to face them as Abigail slipped out of the room, providing them with necessary privacy.

Elizabeth's eyes quickly turned red as she was unable to hold back the tears, "Meg is very nice, Jack, and I'm glad to see that you've move on…really, I am!" She opened the door…

"Please wait," he stated, almost begging. He rushed to the door as it closed.

His hand covered the knob on the inside, as hers held the knob on the outside. Each one was leaning their bodies up against the closed door. Jack rested his forehead on the door frame… "Please don't go…I still love you," he whispered.

"Jack, is something wrong?" Meg called out from the kitchen entryway.

Jack straightened up, cleared his throat and quickly wiped his eyes, "No, would you like some dessert? Abigail has apple pie this evening."

"No thank you," She suggested.

"Would you like to take a walk? I know the perfect place," Jack stated, feeling that Elizabeth had made her choice, and it was time he forgot about her and the plans he had for them.

"May I ask where?" Meg inquired.

"I'd love to take you on a walk to a very special place. It's beautiful this time of night…"

"It's a bit cold for a walk," Meg responded.

"Don't worry…I'll keep you warm," he promised.

It was dusk but the street was lively with couples and families making their way home. Elizabeth found herself in the midst of several families walking back toward the row houses. Walking in the same direction was Jack and Meg, her arm draped through his.

" _Their heading for the lake, our lake…"_ Elizabeth realized as her loss brought tears to her eyes.

Elizabeth couldn't take her eyes off of them. Their closeness felt like a knife piercing her heart. Once she reached home, Elizabeth collapsed on the sofa, tears flowed, and she found it hard to catch her breath. She understood that she, and she alone was responsible for her breakup with Jack. She pulled out her journal, opened to the next blank page, and began to convey her feelings onto paper…

" _ **Why are relationships so complicated? Do words have to be so difficult to speak? In the short distance from our hearts to our mouths, the feelings we have and understand, are unable to be expressed. Communication is essential in any relationship. Harsh words, those spoken in haste and without thought will last long after any argument. The tongue, though it has no bones, is very strong, and capable of breaking a heart. In retrospect, in order to understand others, it may be necessary to hear what they do not say…What they may never be able to say. But it is important to note that in continuing to push someone away, you are only teaching them what is needed to live without you."**_

As days turned into weeks, Elizabeth had resigned herself to the fact that Jack had moved on. He was no longer captured by her presence, and barely acknowledged her when passing in the street. She became accustomed to seeing Jack with Meg, and when she did, she couldn't help but think of her times with Jack. Although she realized that she was the one who pushed him away, the end result still hurt. Hoping to work through her feelings of loss, Elizabeth sat in the town gazebo, pulled out her journal, and began to put her feelings onto paper…

" _ **Emotions come and go as we ease through life and circumstance. We are thrilled by feelings of joy, but drop quickly into darkness when we become sad. Loving someone so deeply that you feel your life has little meaning without them casts you adrift in a sea of worry, totally out of control, and lacking direction. Remember that although sadness is an acceptable emotion, dwelling there indefinitely does nothing but darken your heart and deaden your soul. The end result of which will leave you empty inside. We all must realize that we are the keepers of our own destiny, and as such we must not depend on others solely for our happiness. Understand that what is meant to be will be, and acceptance of what we have no control over will allow us to open up and enjoy what is offered."**_

Time seemed to fly by, and before she knew it six months had passed since she and Jack parted ways. Elizabeth threw herself into her work, keeping busy, and fighting off the constant thoughts of Jack and the sadness she felt that he apparently no longer concerned himself with her…realizing that Meg had taken her place in his heart.

"Meg," Jack called out from the jail porch.

Her smile was bright, illuminating her face, "Good morning, Jack."

"Do you have plans this evening?" He asked.

"I hope I do," she replied.

"What?"

"You're silly, Jack. I just meant that I hope I have plans with you," she clarified.

Jack looked around and seeing no one in the street, he leaned in as his lips brushed her cheek. "I would love to have dinner with you tonight."

"I would love to, Jack," Meg replied. She reached over and squeezed his hand several times.

As evening fell, Elizabeth finished dinner at the café, thanked Abigail for a wonderful meal, and headed home. Walking down the street, she was surprised to see the gazebo lit up by several lanterns, as she observed two figures inside. Initially unaware of who was enjoying dinner inside the gazebo, Elizabeth thought, "That is so romantic. What a lucky woman…" Suddenly her heart stopped as she caught a glimpse of Jack, and Meg; she rushed home as she immediately felt sick.

"Jack, may I ask you something?" Meg asked.

"You may ask me anything," he replied.

"I don't mean to pry, but what happened between you and Elizabeth?" She asked, her eyes were asking for the truth no matter how difficult it was to hear.

"Meg, you deserve an answer, and if I really knew, I would tell you. All I know is that Elizabeth turned away from me, and I really have no reason why. She made her choice, and I'm making mine," he stated convincingly as she then welcomed the soft touch of his lips upon hers. "Now, no more talk about her… Would the most beautiful woman I know love to dance with me?" Jack asked.

"I would…" Meg took his hand and they danced as he softly sang.

One evening, as Jack and Meg were leaving the café, Elizabeth passed by, overhearing their conversation…

"I know you said that you needed to make this an early evening, but I hate to say good night," Meg stated intentionally loud enough for Elizabeth to hear.

"I don't want to say good night," Jack replied as he took Meg's hand and dropped to one knee, opening a ring box, revealing a beautiful diamond engagement ring.

Elizabeth stood stunned. She felt as though she were hovering above them, watching the scene as it unfolded, unable to move, talk or breathe.

"Meg, you came into my life when I was at my lowest. You've stood by me; held me up when I didn't think I could stand, and I didn't intend to, but I fell in love with you…" Jack professed. "I know that we haven't courted for long, but Megan Daniels, will you do me the honor of mar…"

"NOOOO," Elizabeth screamed. "Jack please don't… I'm so sorry…I was so wrong…don't marry her," she cried out, finding it hard to believe that he was proposing to someone other than her.

"Elizabeth…Elizabeth…wake up…wake up… Marry who?" Jack called out and shook her awake. "What's that?" Jack tugged at the paper under her arm, quickly realizing it was the letter he'd written to her.

"Oh Jack, I'm so sorry," she cried out, simultaneously wrapping her arms around his neck and drawing him close. She pressed her cheek to his as a relaxing breath escaped her lips… backing away slightly, but returning closer, covering his lips with hers.

"I certainly don't mind this homecoming, but did something happen that I should be aware of?" He asked.

"Jack, I don't want to break up, and I know that Meg is a sweet girl, but she isn't right for you. I'm sorry for anything I ever said or did that hurt you. If I could I'd take it all back, I would. Please forgive me…" she begged.

"Elizabeth, what are you talking about?" Meg asked as she stepped from behind the sofa.

"Oh Meg, you're here too."

"Well Elizabeth, you did invite me to dinner, and I couldn't get you to answer the door. I was worried about you," Meg explained.

Jack continued, "When I got back in town, I came straight here. Meg was knocking on the door. I used the key you have hidden in the flower pot on the porch to get inside."

"I should have known you were here with Jack. I'm happy for you," Elizabeth stated.

"Happy about what? My engagement?" Meg asked. "How did you know…? It was a secret."

Elizabeth began to cry, "I saw him propose."

Jack smiled…clearly confused, his breath was hard, his questions seemed endless, "What are you talking about? Are you all right? What do I need to forgive you for? And what does Meg have to do with any of this?"

"I can see you aren't going to make this easy. I'm just going to come out and say it…I love you; I'm sorry for pushing you away, and I don't like you courting Meg?"

Jack felt her forehead, "Are you sick?"

"I've been better… I don't want to be apart from you, Jack. I just can't do this anymore," she stated adamantly.

"Elizabeth, I've only been gone a few days. I love that you miss me when I'm gone, but really, I don't have any idea what you're talking about," he remarked, his hands were on her arms rubbing them up and down reassuringly.

"You mean you have only been gone for a few days…?"

"Yes…"

"You aren't engaged to Meg…?"

"What? No…"

"No Elizabeth… what are you talking about? I'm engaged to Tim Warren," Meg responded.

"Timmy Warren… Little Timmy Warren; he's only ten…" Elizabeth tried to explain.

Meg began to laugh, "Only ten? Elizabeth, you've met Tim before. He's far from ten years old."

"We didn't break up, Jack…?"

"Break up? Not that I'm aware of… That was some dream you had…"

"I'd say it was much more like a nightmare," she replied as they each stepped forward, closing the gap between them.

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13- What is Important

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the creators, actors, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 **Chapter 13- What is Important  
**

Elizabeth was embarrassed, but thankful that with the way she acted, that she and Meg were friends. _"One day she would laugh about this,"_ Meg said. Actually Meg already found it funny, but Elizabeth wasn't quite there yet. Maybe she never would be.

Meg observed Jack and Elizabeth as they playfully bantered back and forth. She easily saw the love Jack had for Elizabeth and her for him. "Hey Jack, I'm getting married soon; when do you plan to make an honest woman out of Elizabeth," she asked.

Elizabeth was embarrassed; she hated to see Jack being placed in an uncomfortable position, and she looked everywhere, but seemed unable to make eye contact with anyone. She cautiously glanced at Jack, finding him to be flustered, uncomfortable, and unable to answer. She had hoped that he would show a glimmer of excitement at the prospect of making her his wife, but she saw nothing. _Is it possible that I misread his meaning when he mentioned having a serious talk? What could be more serious than marriage?_

Jack, on the other hand, was flustered, but not for the reason Elizabeth assumed. His plan was to propose, when the time was right, but as he attempted to gauge her reaction, he wondered if he needed to think more about his plan. _I know she loves me, but is she ready for marriage? I am, but I don't want to push too hard._ He did observe her smile; the type of smile where her lips curled up slightly, which always caused his heart to beat faster and harder.

Meg was sorry that she had even brought up the subject. The uneasiness settled around them like an elephant in the room. She had spoken to Elizabeth before about her feelings for Jack, and simply mentioned marriage as a joke, an attempt to lighten the mood. However, with Jack back in town, and her being unable to eat with her foot stuck in her mouth, Meg decided that dinner with Elizabeth this evening was truly bad timing, so she graciously excused herself.

"Elizabeth, how do you feel about what Meg said?" He asked.

Trying to make him feel more at ease, she took his hand and smiled, "Jack, when the time is right, that step will come. You shouldn't feel pressured by a silly comment that Meg said. Besides, don't you think we should let our families in on our relationship before we think of going further?"

"I don't feel pressured, but it is a very important decision…" he stated as he watched her expression.

"Yes it is, and one that should not be taken lightly…" she responded.

"You haven't said anything to your parents about us yet? Are you worried that they won't approve?" He asked.

"I've written them, but I wasn't sure where we were headed so I haven't told my parents. Julie knows how important you are to me… You've told your mother?"

"Of course I have… Do you see us moving in the direction of what Meg implied?" He asked hesitantly, cautious about not actually mentioning the word _marriage_. "I mean do you think of it some time?

 _*All the time*_ is what she wanted to say, but "yes, of course," was her response. "Is it difficult for you to say the word _marriage_ , Jack?" Elizabeth asked; she was quite interested in his response.

"I never thought I'd think of marriage again after Rosie…well, that's until you came along. What do you think needs to happen before we're there…? I mean before we're ready?" He asked.

Elizabeth smiled nervously and released a quick breath, "Jack, for me…I think it's polite to wait until I'm asked. As for you, well that's a decision that you have to come to on your own."

Jack knew in his heart that Elizabeth was the one woman that he could not live without; he wanted nothing more than to ask her to marry him, and work toward the future that they both have dreamed about. However, he knew how important her family was to her, and he wanted to have her parents blessing… if possible. Jack was also aware of how women viewed their marriage proposal, and he wanted it to be special, something that she would remember forever.

As they stepped into the kitchen, they both realized that Elizabeth had basically slept through dinner, so she had nothing prepared. She sat at her kitchen table, as Jack looked through her icebox, and made them simple ham sandwiches, sliced peaches, and homemade chocolate chip cookies… compliments of Abigail. Following dinner he led her out onto the porch. Thankful that all of her neighbors chose to remain inside on this beautiful evening, they sat in the swing, and talked.

It was evident that Elizabeth was still embarrassed. Dream or not, she felt as though she was begging Jack to stay with her. Begging someone to want her was not how she was raised, and she was definitely uncomfortable emotionally with that concept, even though it was just a dream.

"Elizabeth, you know they say that when you dream about something, it's because it's weighing heavily on your mind. So are you worried about us? If you are, you shouldn't be…" Jack wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, assuring her that his feelings were true.

"Jack it was just a dream…a very real feeling dream, but a dream nonetheless. I'm not worried about your feelings for me," Elizabeth explained, as she remembered that he had basically asked her to marry him in his sleep.

Jack found renewed hope in her statement… Jack's finger placed just under her chin lifted her eyes in line with his, gently meeting, as did their lips, softly caressing, stirring those emotions that each one had learned to enjoy. Their hearts pounded as he gently covered her lips, brushing them softly as he made his way to her cheek and then her ear…

"I love you…! Do I not show you enough… is that why you had the dream?" He whispered.

"Jack, please… it was just a dream, and it doesn't mean anything; at least it doesn't mean anything to me," she assured him, along the way trying her best to convince herself.

Feeling the need to show her how important she was to him, he pulled her close. Their eyes met; no more words were spoken, they weren't needed, as their lips touched, and the heat spread throughout them both. Each kiss was fueled by the one before.

His hands were softly moving up and down her arms, her nerve endings tingling at his touch. Neither wanted to stop, but both knew that they should…

"Jack…"

"Elizabeth…"

They spoke in unison; each one reluctantly backing away.

"I don't want to go, but I think I should," Jack was the first to speak up.

"I don't want you to go either, but I guess you're right," Elizabeth agreed, as she turned around and walked back toward her door. Before she realized what was happening, Jack reached out; he took her arm, turned her around, and pressed his body up against hers. She felt the harsh wood of the door frame against her back, but chose not to let her mind go there, as she was completely enjoying the way their bodies melted together, allowing herself to dream something more acceptable and exciting to her…for her… for them!

"Dream about that tonight, as I know I certainly will…" Jack said as he turned and jumped off the porch, reaching the ground without touching the steps in between.

Elizabeth smiled as she watched him walk away. Oh she wished that he didn't have to leave. If only this were a different day in time… Oh who was she kidding? She could never do something so improper, and she loved him more because she knew that he couldn't either.

He turned back to find her watching…smiling… "I'll see you in the morning." He turned back toward town, but only took three steps before turning back to face her again, "Will you have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

The smile never left her face, "I'd love to."

Jack smiled, but then realizing that he still had to leave for the night he frowned, "I'll leave for my rounds early in the morning so I can get back to town before dark. So I probably won't see you in the morning. I'll pick you up here tomorrow evening. I'll try not to be too late…"

"I'll be waiting…"

Once Jack received her response, he disappeared around the corner.

Elizabeth felt unsettled, edgy, and chose to sit in the porch swing alone, soaking up the crisp, cool night air. She thought back to her various talks with Jack, and when she or anyone else brought up the subject of marriage, he seemed uncomfortable, often changing the subject. In her heart she knew he loved her, but did he have a problem with marriage… would he ever ask her?

Elizabeth walked over to the edge of the porch; she stretched her body over the railing to view the star filled sky, and as she picked one bright light she closed her eyes... her thoughts were running circles in her head, and she found it impossible to slow them down. She had chosen to believe that Jack would want to get married at some point, and with all of his comments about them needing to have a serious talk, she felt that he was close to taking that step. It was better to feel that he would eventually be ready for marriage; as the other possibility was that he was simply biding his time with her…a thought that did not set well within her heart.

Suddenly feeling tired, or emotionally drained, she walked back inside, into her own home where her thoughts and dreams were her only companions. She locked her door, walked to her bedroom, and changed into her nightgown. She sat down on her bed, pulled out her journal, and began to write down her feelings on paper…

" _ **Love is a powerful emotion; it can bring such joy one moment, but drop you to your knees the next. The waves of excitement, wonder, uncertainty and fear rush over you, leaving you vulnerable, opening your heart, and praying with everything you have that it will not be broken. Giving your emotional self to someone requires the ability to trust…but not simply trusting the heart of another, but yours as well. Taking the time to understand the simple nuances, the inner self, and not just the physical desires, keeps the ground under you firm and secure. However, pushing for more than someone is ready for or willing to give removes us from a sharing relationship to one of demands, no longer allowing both parties the opportunity to contribute. The power of a couple comes from their individuality; their individual strengths; their individual dreams, and their individual desires. The excitement comes when these individuals join their hands and hearts, electrified by the touch, but calmed by the trust."**_

Elizabeth wrestled with her covers for what seemed like hours. Unable to sleep, she got up, fixed a cup of hot tea, and walked out onto her porch. She hoped that the chirping crickets amid the cool country air would tire her, allowing her to return to sleep. However, she simply felt restless, and without thinking she started walking.

Hearing branches breaking in the woods, she stopped. Lifting her eyes from the ground, she realized that she had walked quite a ways from home, toward town. The noise she heard in the woods frightened her and her pace quickened. She made it into town; it was dark, and quiet…deafeningly quiet. Standing in the middle of the street, halfway between the jail, and the café she tried to decide where to go.

"Jack said I could come to him even with the smallest of cares… A wild animal stalking me isn't a small care, but I don't want to disturb him. He has to make rounds in the morning and he needs his rest," she thought.

With her choice having been made, she headed for the café. Initially, she sat outside, hoping to see Jack when he left, but it was still hours before he was scheduled to leave. The night air gave her chills and calmed her all at once. She felt suddenly tired, and used the extra key that Abigail kept hidden, _"Just for situations like this,"_ Elizabeth told herself.

Elizabeth was quiet, as she stretched out on the sofa in the parlor. She had been asleep for several hours when…

Abigail screamed as she entered the parlor, thinking she was alone in her home, and finding someone sleeping on her sofa…

Realizing the identity of her guest, she asked, "Good morning, Elizabeth. Are you okay?" The room was lit only by the faint glow of the moon seeping through the window.

Elizabeth remained quiet; the strike of the match to light the lantern was like a firecracker exploding in the silence of the early morning.

Once awake, they both ventured into the kitchen. Abigail sat down at the table across from Elizabeth. She could see Elizabeth's head resting on her arms, and soft weeping sounds were faint but noticeable.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?" She asked again.

Elizabeth raised her head, "I'm so embarrassed."

"Embarrassed about what?"

Elizabeth told Abigail of her dream; how if felt so real; so heart wrenchingly real, and how foolish she felt when Jack woke her up. "I fell all over him; practically begged him to choose me, and not marry Meg."

"Marry Meg? She's engaged to Tim," Abigail reminded her.

"I know that," she exclaimed, feeling even more foolish as the words escaped her lips. "I was the one who introduced them to each other, but my dream was so real. I thought I had lost Jack. Then I woke up, and Meg was with Jack, and it seemed all the more real," she explained.

"Meg was with Jack?" Abigail asked.

Well, she was there with him, but they weren't together…"

"Oh, that makes a lot of sense…"

"I mean, Meg had come to my house for dinner, but I was exhausted…"

"Yes, you were…"

"Anyway, she couldn't get in, and Jack came by and was concerned, so he used my spare key to get inside. When I woke up they were together… but not together, together…do you know what I mean?" Elizabeth asked, realizing how confusing the entire scenario sounded.

"Yes, I understand. Are you afraid to go back to sleep?" Abigail asked with a tilted head and raised eyebrows. "Not that I mind seeing you, but…"

"I'm sorry, Abigail. I didn't mean to scare you. After I made a fool of myself; it just got worse... Meg asked Jack when he was going to make an honest woman out of me. It really put him on the spot…" Elizabeth tried to explain, the dream and reality beginning to mesh together.

"I'm confused…You begged Jack to pick you, but then Meg asked when he was going to propose to you. Dreams can be peculiar…" Abigail stated, as a look of confusion covered her face.

"No, that part really happened,"

"Which part?"

"The part where she asked him to marry me,"

"Did she really ask him that?"

"She may as well have. I couldn't miss the look of fear on his face," Elizabeth stated as tears began to well up in her eyes. "I thought he…I thought we were close to making that step, but now I'm not so sure."

Abigail smiled; she reached over and squeezed Elizabeth's hand, "The mind can be very powerful, but it only takes one incident, and your visions can run rampant. Maybe when Jack proposed to you in his sleep, and with all of his insinuations about having a serious talk it just caused your mind to run wild." Having spoken to Jack on several occasions about Elizabeth and his feelings for her, Abigail was certain that the marriage topic brought up by Meg simply caught him off guard.

"After she left, Jack and I had a nice talk, but between my embarrassment, and his shocked look, it wasn't as relaxed and easy as it should have been," Elizabeth said sadly. "Am I wasting my time?"

"With what?"

"With Jack…"

"Do you love him?"

"With my whole heart…"

"If you do…"

"I truly do…"

"Then it's never a waste of time…"

Elizabeth took a deep breath, "I couldn't sleep, so I started to take a walk…"

"Did you walk around all night?" Abigail asked.

"No, but I heard noises in the woods so I rushed over here. It was late…"

"Did you sit outside all night?"

"Not all night, but I was afraid to start back home, so I used your spare key to come inside. I'm sorry; I thought you were already awake. I didn't mean to scare you," Elizabeth remarked.

"You know you are always welcome here…and as for feeling foolish in front of Jack…well, I think he would have a different opinion. He was probably so happy to hear to say how you felt about him…" Abigail advised, as she attempted to ease Elizabeth's embarrassment.

Over at the jail, Jack readied himself for a day of riding. He had several issues in adjoining areas to check out, and he hoped to get home early enough to have dinner with Elizabeth. As he rode past the café, he saw the kitchen light on, and thought about stopping to grab a blueberry biscuit, but decided that the earlier he started out, the faster he would finish up and return home, so he rode on passed and out of town.

Although it was a bit out of his way, Jack rode passed the row houses. As he made his way to Elizabeth's house there was an odd feeling of closeness; as if being outside her home made their prior period of separation disappear. Unfortunately, as he rode up to her house, he found her door open, and she was nowhere in sight. Nothing was missing, but it certainly wasn't like her to leave her home unattended with the door open.

Jack gave up his plan to leave early and headed back to town…

"Abigail, have you heard from Eliza…" Jack called out as he ran into the kitchen, seeing Elizabeth sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee he released a sigh of relief.

"Good morning, Jack… Is something wrong?" Elizabeth asked as she picked up her blueberry biscuit to take a bite.

Abigail grabbed a rag and headed out into the dining room to clean something, trying her best to give them some privacy.

"What are you doing here? Why did you leave your house open? Do you know that you scared the life out of me? What are you even doing up at this time of the morning? You didn't have another nightmare, did you?" Jack's questions seemed endless.

"I took a walk, heard noises in the woods, and ended up here; I didn't mean to go so far. What am I doing up? I haven't been back to sleep. I'm somewhat afraid of having more nightmares. Oh, and I'm sorry…I didn't mean to worry you… Did I answer everything?" she asked as she attempted to cover all of his questions. "Wait, what were you doing out by my house? You said you weren't going to see me until tonight…"

Jack looked a bit like the cat that swallowed the canary, "I passed by on my way out of town."

"Passed by? Jack, you don't pass by my house on your way out of town," Elizabeth responded.

"Yes I do…"

"You do…?"

"Yes, I do…"

"Since when…?"

"Since you moved in. Elizabeth, I may not be able to see you every morning, but I feel better checking in on you before I leave. I may not see you, but I can feel you right here," Jack said softly as his right hand gently patted his left chest.

It was Elizabeth's turn to be flustered; she smiled and her heart raced… " _What did I ever do to deserve him?"_

Jack held out his hand to her, and she gladly accepted, "Would you like to go sit out on the porch for a few minutes…?"

Elizabeth smiled nervously, "I'd love to."

Jack stopped just as he entered the dining room. He walked back to the kitchen table, poured two cups of coffee, and walked back to Elizabeth.

"You know me very well…" Elizabeth stated as she slipped her arm through his.

"Yes, I do. You generally don't think straight before you have your coffee. But then again, neither do I," Jack stated as he led her out the front door. He held her hand as she sat down on the top porch step, and he nuzzled up beside her…hip to hip, no space between them. He held her hand firmly, rubbing her skin softly with his thumb.

Her nightmare; her embarrassment; her exhaustion disappeared and her heart pounded wildly. If it weren't for the fact that she was wearing a thick shawl, she believed that he would have noticed each beat.

"I know it's not the right time or place to have a talk," Jack started the conversation, "but I want you to know that I haven't forgotten, and I do have something that I want to talk with you about. I have something that I need to take care of first."

"No hint?" She asked.

"I think you probably have an idea, but I want to do this right," he added. "Don't ask, I'm not saying any more until tonight." Jack finished his coffee, leaned over and kissed her sweetly on her cheek. "I need to get going, or it'll be tomorrow before I get back…"

"I love you," Elizabeth said softly as he reached the bottom step.

He turned and smiled, "I love you too. Don't forget about tonight…"

"Never…" she replied as she watched him mount his horse, and head out of town.

With it being Saturday, Elizabeth had no plans until she saw Jack that evening. As the sun rose, Elizabeth headed home to make certain her house was closed up, and then returned to the café to help Abigail. The breakfast crowd was heavy and steady, and Elizabeth felt the need for wheels on her boots in order to keep up with the diner's demands.

"Miss Thatcher," Ned Yost called out as he entered the café.

"Good morning, Mr. Yost. Would you care for some coffee?" She asked as she flipped over a cup at the chair in front of him, and started to pour from the pot.

"No, I'm sorry…I don't care for anything," he advised. "Miss Thatcher…" he called out, the noise in the café making it difficult to hear. Finally gaining her attention, "This came in yesterday. I'm sorry, I was gone, and Samuel placed it on my desk in the back room. I didn't see it until just a few minutes ago," Mr. Yost stated as he handed her an envelope.

"What's this?" She asked as she took the envelope in her hand and pulled out its contents…

Elizabeth fell into the chair that she had originally offered to Mr. Yost…

" _ **Dearest Elizabeth,**_

 _ **I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but your father has suffered a heart attack. It happened while he was in Toronto at a business meeting, and he was hospitalized at Toronto General Hospital…"**_

Elizabeth's eyes rapidly moved about the room, though she saw nothing. She needed to read the rest of the telegram, but her arms were suddenly weak, and she found it impossible to lift the paper.

"What is it, Elizabeth?" Abigail stated as she rushed to the table, reached over and took the telegram from her hand.

"Oh no, Elizabeth…I'm so sorry. What can I do to help you?" Abigail asked.

"I don't know. I need to get to Toronto," Elizabeth responded as she stood and mumbled something about packing and rushed out the door.

Heading passed the jail, Elizabeth ran inside. She knew Jack was out on rounds, but was hoping she'd find Bill inside. He too was gone. She pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, and left Jack a note…

" _ **Dear Jack,**_

 _ **Family emergency! Father had a heart attack, and in hospital in Toronto. I need to be with my family. I love you…**_

 _ **Say prayers,**_

 _ **Elizabeth"**_

Elizabeth rushed home, and quickly packed a bag. She knew that she had at most an hour before the stagecoach would depart, and she wanted to make certain that she was ready. She glanced around her house, making sure that everything was secure, grabbed her bag and opened the front door to leave…

"Robert," her father's driver, was on her porch preparing to knock. "What are you doing here?"

"Miss Elizabeth, I was sent here to pick you up and take you to the hospital. Your mother knew that you would be upset and she didn't want you on the stagecoach," he responded as he leaned down and picked up the bag she'd dropped.

"Is it bad, Robert?" She asked, but was afraid to hear the answer.

Robert looked down, "Yes ma'am, it is. We need to hurry…"

"Do you need to bring anything else?" He asked.

What she wanted to say was " _Jack, I need to bring Jack,"_ but what she said was "No, I guess have everything I need." She walked outside, closing the door behind her, slipped into her father's car, and away they went.

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14- Everything is Okay

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the creators, actors, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 **Chapter 14- Everything is Okay  
**

"Stop," Elizabeth yelled out as they passed Bill riding back into town.

"BILL," Elizabeth yelled, her voice was loud and desperate.

"What's wrong? Who's this? What's all this?" Bill asked as he perused the car, and driver.

Elizabeth tried to explain without crying, but that lasted through the delivery of her first sentence. Once she stated that her father was hospitalized after suffering a heart attack, the tears began to flow.

"I left a note on Jack's desk. Please see that he gets it," she quickly stated between difficult breaths. "Please tell him that I… that I… just tell him I'll be home as soon as I can."

Bill watched as she climbed back in the car, and drove away. Instead of heading back to town, Bill rode around, hoping to find Jack on his way back home.

Approximately four hours later, Bill had given up finding Jack, and was heading back to town. Off in the distance he caught of glimpse of Jack galloping toward town. Bill began yelling, attempting to gain his attention, with no success.

Jack had something very important on his mind…tonight was the night that he planned to propose to Elizabeth. He was in a hurry to get home, and get the scene set for what he hoped would be a memorable night for both of them.

Bill continued chasing Jack, eventually gaining enough ground that his voice could be heard over the pounding hooves, and blowing wind.

"What's wrong, Bill?" Jack yelled as he slowed his horse to a halt.

Bill was attempting to catch his breath…

Jack motioned for Bill to hurry up, "I don't mean to push you along, but I'm planning to propose to Elizabeth tonight, and I need to get home and get everything set up."

"No…"

"What do you mean, No? That's not funny, Bill!" Jack exclaimed.

"No, you can't propose tonight…"

Jack didn't have time for games, and he turned his horse back in the direction of town…

Bill finally caught his breath, "She left town," he yelled.

Jack pulled his horse up, coming to a sliding stop. He heard the words, but didn't understand, "What do you mean she left town?"

"Her father had a heart attack; he's in the hospital, and his driver came to pick her up," Bill explained.

They rode quickly back to town and as Jack packed up some clothes, Bill took care of the horses, and secured him a fresh ride.

Jack placed his bag on the desk as he thought about everything he would need to be out of town. He knew he couldn't stay gone indefinitely, but certainly didn't want to return without Elizabeth. He knew her; he knew that she would be scared, lost, and in need of emotional support. So he made arrangements to have Bill cover the responsibilities of the town for as long as he could reasonably stay away. He wasn't looking forward to going to Hamilton; he had heard about her parents, and although he knew she didn't feel that way, he was certain that they would feel that he wasn't good enough for her.

Bill hooked up the horse and wagon for Jack, and secured it to the post outside the jail. Jack grabbed his bag, sliding it off the desk and knocking off numerous papers in the process.

"You get going; I'll take care of this," Bill assured him and they passed each other. "Be careful…I'm sure everything will be okay!"

"I hope you're right," Jack said as he closed the door behind him.

Picking up the papers off the floor, Bill was reminded that Elizabeth had written Jack a note. Holding it in his hand, he ran for the door… "Wait…"

Luckily Jack hadn't left…

"Jack, Elizabeth left you a note…" Bill advised as he handed him the paper, which was written quickly in her haste.

"I'm glad you found this… She's in Toronto, not Hamilton," Jack remarked as he turned the wagon around and headed out of town.

At the hospital, Elizabeth sat with her family. Few words were spoken; they weren't needed, as the solemn look on everyone's faces told volumes of what they were thinking. The doctor implied that if he survived the week, then there was a likelihood that he would recover, but they made no promises. Mrs. Thatcher was advised by the doctor that his life would need to change drastically; that stress needed to be removed from his daily life, and taking better care of him was necessary.

Elizabeth sat and talked with her mother. Both were sad, scared, and tears flowed easily.

Trying to take their minds off of the current situation, Mrs. Thatcher inquired of Elizabeth, "Dear, tell me about your life on the frontier… Oh, and I especially want to hear about your young man; I believe his name is Constable Thornton."

Elizabeth's jaw dropped, "How do you know about Jack…uh, Constable Thornton?"

Mrs. Thatcher squeezed Elizabeth's hand, "Not much gets passed your father."

"Has he said anything to you?" Elizabeth asked.

"His main concern is that you girls are happy," she responded.

"Mother, what has he said?" Elizabeth asked. "You forget I watched him with Julie's beaus."

"Elizabeth, your father doesn't know your gentleman friend, and if you care about him, that's enough for me. Your father wants you to be happy, but I think he feels that you will only truly be if you marry within your same class," Mrs. Thatcher explained.

"Mother, I love you both, but that's absurd," Elizabeth responded. "Besides, my friendships are not important now. All of our energy needs to go to help father. We can discuss Jack, um… Constable Thornton later, once father is better."

As days passed, Mr. Thatcher's doctor's seemed more optimistic that he would recover completely. Mrs. Thatcher was ecstatic when she walked into his room to find him sitting up in bed…

"William, you look wonderful," she exclaimed as she rushed over to his bed.

"I look horrible, but I'll forgive your lie…this time," he stated with a forced smile.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

William reached out and took her hand. The look on his face was something different; something she had never seen before, and it scared her. "You know I love you and the girls, right?"

"Of course I do…they do too," she replied.

"This has been a real eye opening experience. It's shown me that I need to get my affairs in order, because you never know when your time will be up," he stated, looking about the room as he spoke. "I'm sorry that I haven't given you and the girls more of my time. It certainly isn't because I didn't want to; I just didn't have my priorities in order, but that's going to change. When I get home I want to concentrate on our family. I have wonderful employees, so I think I can take a step back for a while," he remarked, receiving a look of approval from his wife.

"Maybe we could get the girls together and take a long vacation, just the family," she suggested.

"Yes, that would be nice, but I doubt that the girls will want to be away from their friends for that long," he responded as he looked to his wife and smiled. "I need to get our girls situated in their lives…"

"Or do you mean their loves?" She asked.

William gave her an approving look, "Yes, that too!"

"Father," Elizabeth, Julie and Viola spoke excitedly in unison as they entered his room and ran to circle his bed.

Each girl took a seat on the bed, reminiscent of the times as children that he would sit with them before they drifted off to sleep. The afternoon escaped them as they sat with their father, thankful that he appeared to be on the mend.

"Okay girls, your father is tired, and needs some rest," his nurse remarked as she ushered everyone except Mrs. Thatcher out of the room.

Elizabeth, Julie and Viola took seats in the waiting room, finally able to breathe, as they awaited their mother's return.

Elizabeth walked over to an empty corner and sat down. She wanted to be alone with her emotions as she pulled out her journal…

" _ **Being blessed with a loving family is one gift often taken for granted. As small children we assume that those precious to us will remain in our lives forever. The concept of death is so foreign, and we are often protected from the heartbreak it brings. As we age and mature, we are forced to accept life's passages, realizing that no one lives forever, and we learn the importance of making the most of each day that God has granted us. We must always remember that life is a journey, and love is the gift we are granted along the way…"**_

"Sister, what are you doing?" Julie asked as she plopped down in the seat next to Elizabeth.

"I was writing in my journal, but I guess I'm done," Elizabeth replied. __

"Okay girls," Mrs. Thatcher greeted them as she entered the waiting room. "I don't know about you, but I'm tired of eating hospital food. Would you girls like to go to Bentley's to celebrate your father getting better?"

Julie and Viola stood from their seat, ready to go. Elizabeth, on the other hand was thinking about Jack, beginning to worry with her father on the mend that she may soon need to discuss her relationship with this man that she loves dearly. She wasn't looking forward to having to make a choice between her family and Jack…but she would if necessary.

"Elizabeth… Elizabeth, are you coming?" Julie nudged her sister to gather her attention.

"Coming? Where…?" She asked.

Julie grabbed Elizabeth's arm, "Just come with us, you will enjoy it."

The Thatcher women left the hospital, leaving William's right hand man, Harrington Cullipher, to watch over things.

Back at the mansion, Andrews, the Thatcher's butler answered the door…

"Yes sir, may I help you?" Andrews asked.

"I hope so. I'm looking for Miss Elizabeth Thatcher," Jack stated nervously.

Andrews stepped back from the doorway, * _you and every other eligible man in town…*_ "I'm sorry sir, but she isn't at home right now. Would you like to leave her a message?"

Assuming that she was at the hospital, Jack thanked Andrews, and stated that no message was necessary.

Jack arrived at the hospital… He didn't want to be presumptuous; to assume that he should be sitting with the family. After all, no one, but Elizabeth, knew about him, and he didn't want to cause her any more stress. He walked into the waiting room, but seeing no familiar faces, he walked to the nurse's station.

"Yes sir, I mean Constable, may I help you?" The station nurse asked.

 _How did she know I was a Constable?_ "I'm looking for Miss Thatcher?" Jack asked, looking down and realizing that he was wearing his uniform.

"Which one? There are several," She replied.

"I'm sorry… Miss Elizabeth Thatcher," he clarified.

"I'm sorry too, because actually all of the Thatchers have gone out to get some dinner. I expect that they will be back shortly if you would like to take a seat in the waiting room," she responded.

"Thank you very much; I think I will," Jack stated as he turned and headed for the waiting room.

Jack realized that he had left town so quickly and only packed a few things. During his last clothes change, the uniform was the only thing reasonably clean. He took a seat in the corner, across the room from the only other occupant. He felt this man's eyes searing through him. To say that Jack felt uncomfortable would be a drastic understatement.

"Excuse me, sir…Can I help you with something?" Jack asked.

Harrington looked him up and down, "You wouldn't happen to be Constable Thornton, would you?"

"Yes, I am… Have we met?" Jack asked.

"Not in person," Harrington replied.

"Excuse me Mr. Cullipher, but Mr. Thatcher is calling for you," the nurse informed him.

"Sir, what did you mean, not in person?" Jack inquired; a look of confusion evident on his face.

"I'm sorry, I have to check on Mr. Thatcher, but I'm sure everything will be clarified soon," Harrington responded as he left the waiting room.

"How are you feeling Mr. Thatcher?" Harrington asked. "Everyone has been worried sick about you."

"I feel quite well. Better than I've felt in a long time. I certainly didn't mean to worry anyone, especially my family."

Harrington was surprised; Mr. Thatcher was generally stern, bordering on harsh, but this time his tone was gentle.

"Harrington, I would appreciate it if you would go to the office and watch over things. I won't be in for a while…I need to spend some time with my girls and get my family straight," Mr. Thatcher explained. "I need you to make arrangements for me to make a trip to Hope Valley. I need to talk with Elizabeth's gentleman friend.

"Well sir, it just so happens that Constable Thornton is actually here. He's in the waiting room," Harrington advised.

"Is Elizabeth with him?"

"No sir, the family went out to get something to eat…"

"Send him in. I want to talk with him before they get back," Mr. Thatcher stated as he sat up in bed, placing several pillows behind his back to prop himself up.

Harrington walked back into the waiting room, and found Jack staring out the window. "Ah hem… Constable," he called out after clearing his throat. "Mr. Thatcher would like to have a word with you…"

Assuming that Mr. Thatcher would not be happy with his relationship with Elizabeth, he felt the need to ask, "Is it safe for me to see him? Maybe his family should see him again before I do…"

"Constable, he is doing well, and he wants to see you. So, please don't keep him waiting," Harrington strongly urged.

"Which room is he in?" Jack asked.

"He's in Room #217, just around the corner, the first room on the left," Harrington advised.

"Thank you," Jack hesitated, hoping that the family would return before he had to face her father. Not that he was afraid of him; he had dealt with men stronger and meaner than Mr. Thatcher before. However, Elizabeth was never before part of the equation.

*Knock, knock, knock…

"Come in," Mr. Thatcher called out.

"Hello sir, I'm Jack…"

"Yes, you are Constable Jack Thornton. I am well aware of who you are. Please come in and take a seat. I think we need to have a talk," Mr. Thatcher stated, although the words sounded more like a demand, only in a nicer tone.

Jack did as he was asked; he sat next to Mr. Thatcher's bed, took a breath and prepared for a tongue lashing…

"I understand that you and my daughter have become friends…"

"Yes sir…"

"I have to say, I was not in favor of her leaving home and traveling out west. She's my little girl after all… well, all of my daughters are my little girls, and I worry about them…"

"Yes sir, I understand…"

"Can you understand then that I want the best for her, for all of them…?"

"Yes sir, I want that too…"

"How far has your friendship with Elizabeth gone?"

"Well sir, I care very much for her…"

"Constable, do you think of her as simply someone to spend time with while you're in town…?"

"No sir…"

"Well then, do you see yourself making a life with Elizabeth?"

"Well, uh sir… I do, but I'd really like to discuss this with Elizabeth…"

"You haven't told her how you feel…?"

"I have, but we haven't talked much passed that…"

"Do you see yourself married to my daughter?"

Realizing that he would need to put his emotions on the table he said, "Yes sir. I would very much like to marry your daughter… I mean, Elizabeth…"

"I knew which one you meant. Why should I assume that you are the best for Elizabeth? I do not mean to imply that you are not an honorable man, Constable, but why will she be better off with you than someone in her own societal station…?"

"Mr. Thatcher, I don't have any children…"

"Well that's good to know…"

"Sir, I'm just saying, I don't have any children, but I hope to in the future. I can only assume what you are feeling; the worry, and concern you have for your family, and I can assure you that Elizabeth's wellbeing is the most important thing to me…"

"Son, I'm just concerned because I don't want to see my daughter have to work her fingers to the bone trying to help support a family. That's not why I've worked so hard all of my life…

Jack took a deep breath, "Mr. Thatcher, I am quite capable of taking care of Elizabeth. As you know, she's loves teaching, and I would never force her to give that up, but we would not need her salary to survive." Jack's heart was beating so loudly that he could barely hear the words passing through his lips. "Mr. Thatcher, I have to be completely honest with you… I do love Elizabeth more than I ever thought was humanly possible. There is no way that I can provide for her in the way you have, but I can promise you that no man will ever love her, or take care of her as well as I will..."

"I can appreciate that, and as I father, it's good to hear…"

"Sir, I've never had an over abundance of money, so happiness for me comes from inside, not from what I can afford. Having money without love makes you empty inside… Okay, I'm just going to lay everything out for you…"

"I already know about your failed engagement…"

Jack was shocked, "WOW, nothing gets passed you…"

"I try my best to keep that from happening, especially where my family and business are concerned. I know you were engaged, but I don't know who broke it off, and if you did the breaking, will you hurt Elizabeth in the future?"

"I was engaged, and I did not do the breaking, but I'm thankful that she did. We weren't right for each other, and as a result I never intended to become involved with another woman. That is until Elizabeth came along. Mr. Thatcher, you and her mother have raised a beautiful, compassionate, free thinking woman, and I feel truly blessed to be in her life," Jack smiled as his eyes drifted off, thinking of his earlier times with Elizabeth.

"Jack, may I call you Jack…?"

"Yes sir, of course…"

"My heart attack has required me to do some thinking, actually a lot of thinking. I almost died, and I don't want to leave this earth with things being unsettled in my family. I love Elizabeth, and I know her heart. Julie has told me how taken Elizabeth is with you, and I venture a guess to say that she loves you. So, if your intention is to stay around and in her life, I want to make certain that you will take care of her always…"

"Mr. Thatcher…"

"Please call me William…"

"Yes sir, William… I love Elizabeth and I would very much like to ask for her hand in marriage. Since we are having this conversation, I would assume that I should actually get your blessing…"

For the first time in a long while Mr. Thatcher was quiet. His eyes were moist and conveyed sadness as he reached up and wiped an errant tear. He was usually a strong man, and obviously uncomfortable with the emotions that were being released.

"Mr. Thatcher, uh William, are you okay…?" Jack asked as he jumped up from his seat and started for the door to summon a nurse.

"Jack, I'm fine," he responded, his voice was no longer bold and authoritative, but soft and resigned. "I guess the realization just hit me that if she says yes to you, that I will lose my daughter…"

"She loves you dearly. You will never lose her. So, do I have your approval sir…?"

"I can't say that I was initially happy that she was in a relationship with you, but if nothing else, my heart attack has shown me that love is more important than money…but don't tell any of my business partners…"

"Well then, do I have your permission?" Jack asked again; his heart was pounding so hard that he was certain that it could be seen through his red serge.

"Jack, we would be honored to have you as a member of the family… so yes, you have my permission, but I'd suggest you not wait too long to ask her…"

"I don't intend to, sir…"

"On a lighter note, let me tell you some of the shenanigans that Elizabeth found herself involved in as a teenager…"

Jack smiled, releasing the breath that he was unaware that he had been holding, and began to relax…

Mrs. Thatcher, Viola, Elizabeth and Julie returned to the hospital, and immediately approached the nurse's station.

"We just wanted to let you know that we were back from dinner. Is it okay if we go back in to see Mr. Thatcher?" Mrs. Thatcher asked the charge nurse.

"He actually has company right now, but you should be able to go in shortly," the nurse advised.

"Who's in with him now?" Elizabeth asked.

"I didn't catch his name, but he's a Mountie…"

"Oh no…" Elizabeth's words came out in a forced breath and she started heading for her father's room. "It's probably not Jack, oh but what if it is…" she thought as she forced open the door.

"Really? She did that?" Jack and Mr. Thatcher were laughing, both surprised as she entered the room.

"Jack… what are you doing here…?" She asked.

"I didn't want you to be alone. I got here as soon as I could…" He responded as he stood and walked over to her. He took her hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry…everything is okay…"

Looking surprised, Elizabeth responded, "Everything…?"

"Yes, everything…"

To be continued…


End file.
